Golden
by ClouDrift
Summary: Post Vespers. It was done. The Vespers were gone. Everything went back to normal. Well, maybe not so normal. School started and Ian Kabra was once again ruining Amy Cahill's life. Life started. They walked on their own paths. Just when they think everything's alright, something happened. Something they all didn't expect and it's going to blow their minds. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Second fanfic! Yeah! Lolz. Anyways please read and sorry if there are some grammatical errors since English is not my native language. Warning some scenes may feel awkward because I myself felt awkward when writing some scenes (I don't know why...) Please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these except for the idea :)**

* * *

A gunshot rang out. "Dan!"

She screamed at the top of her lungs but they were coming. They were coming after her. She needs to let go but she can't. She was in shock. Everything had gone completely wrong. She looked around her. Dead bodies covered in blood. Everyone was dead even Dan. She was the only one left. It was all her fault. She was too careless. They were ambushed and one by one they were being taken down.

Dan shifted below her. "Amy...run...don't look back..." he whispered. She felt them coming closer with guns in hand. She looked back at Dan. She yelped as she saw Dan's unmoving eyes stare back at her. His body stiff as the warmth slept away leaving him cold as ice. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart crumbled.

_No! Dan! Not you!_

She remembered Dan's last words.

_He's right. I need to go. Don't worry, Dan. I'm gonna get them. I'm coming back._

With one last bit of strength, she ran. She ran at full speed channeling every ounce of energy to her legs. Her legs were burning. Her chest pounded hard as her heart struggled to get more oxygen to her muscles. Everything around her shook as she felt fatigue starting to settle in. Her vision blurred. But it was enough to see the light that shone in front of her. The exit.

_Just a little bit more. A bit mo-._

She felt a hand grip her wrist. She looked back.

Wrong thing to do.

Golden yellow eyes stared back at her, full of hatred and sorrow. She can't see his face but she knew he smirked and lifted his arm with a gun in hand.

_**Bang!**_

Amy sat straight up. She was covered in sweat and her mouth feels dry. She licked her lips. Salty. Her room feels like a desert despite the cool air the air-con is giving off. She went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She found herself staring back at her. Her eyes were swollen and her nose was red like Rudolph.

She went back to her room and laid back down. Another nightmare. Golden eyes again. *_What does that mean? Why is he killing everyone?_ Why is she dreaming about him? Why does she always seem to be the last one to be killed? Why?

Question keep popping up inside her head but soon sleep started to invade her again.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Amy sat in her bed groggily. She still had a hangover from last night's nightmare. Her eyes were still swollen but she needed to go to school. She stretched a bit and quickly got dressed. She went outside and was not surprised to see Fiske already gone. He always wakes up early and she doesn't know why. Well, maybe, it's because he took charge of the Madrigals while she was in school.

Amy went to the dining room. She was welcomed by Dan who was sitting eating a bowl of cereals.

"Goo Mohin.(Good morning)" replied Dan while chomping a mouthful of cereals.

"Good morning and don't do that! Don't talk when your mouth is full!" she scolded him.

Dan frowned at her reply and continued to finish his cereals. She grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereals and milk which she quickly finished.

"Dan, let's go!"

Together they walked to school. Along the way, she felt tired and sleepy probably because of last night. She wasn't able to sleep well last night after her nightmare. Ever since the Vespers she's been having nightmares about their battle, the people that died and recently, the man with the golden eyes.

She can't understand what it means. It's not like she ever saw a man with golden eyes. A normal man, that is. Yellow is not normal for an eye color and she was sure she never saw anyone with yellow eyes.

"AMY!"

She looked around and realized she was standing right in the middle of the road while the stoplight is still red. She saw some cars speeding towards her and drivers desperately pressing down on the brakes pedal. She let her instincts kick in. She ran to the other side but there was one car that can't stop in time. She jumped and landed on the other side.

"Amy!" Dan ran towards her. "What were you thinking? I was calling your names for like a hundred times!"

"Sorry..."

"You were like a zombie. Out of your mind like your being controlled or something!"

"Well why didn't you grab a hold of me? You could've just pulled me away!" Amy slapped Dan's arm.

"I did! Then you managed to let go... Oh no!" Dan grabbed Amy from either side of her forearm. "Where's my sister? What did you do to my sister?"

"What the hell, Dan? Let go of me, dweeb!"

Dan let go and grinned at her."That's my sis."

A few more steps and they finally arrived at their destination. They separated as they went to their own classrooms. Amy turned right then walked down the hallway. She opened the door to her classroom and sat at her desk beside the window.

"Amy! Good morning!"

Amy looked up and saw her friend beaming at her.

She waved her hand."'Morning, Mae!"

"Can you help me with Math?"

"No."

Mae looked alarmed. "Why? Oh, why?"

"I'm sleepy!" Amy yawned.

She pouted and continued to beg until Amy was pissed with her constant pleading.

"Fine! I'll help you! But on one condition!"

Mae raised her eyebrows in question.

"I want Starbucks!"

"Deal!"

Mae hugged her tight. So tight that she can't breath.

"Mae...ca-can't...b-bre-eath..."

Mae released her from her bear hug. "Sorry. But thanks let's meet up later, okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Yey! Bye! I'm off to my next class!"

Amy watched as Mae sped away. That was her friend Mae. She was her best friend in this school. Before, she was always shy and quiet. Before,but people change. Maybe it's because she became the leader of the Madrigals that she found that she had this confidence in herself after all.

Amy noticed people were crowding the hallway. People were whispering and the girls were giggling. She looked at what was happening and saw someone walking through. Tall, smooth black hair, tanned skin, amber eyes.

Ian Kabra.

He smiled as their eyes met. He gingerly walked towards her.

"Any appointments for me, love?" he asked in a sweet voice.

Amy glared at him. "Meeting."

"When is that?"

He stepped closer.

"Later."

"Where is this so-called meeting?"

He stopped right in front of her and she felt the eyes upon her. Everyone was looking at her. She hated this feeling. This was the reason why she once wanted to distance herself from everybody.

She tried to walk away from his clutches.

"Conference room."

But he followed trapping her in a corner between the wall and the locker.

"Ah! I see... Could you bring me some coffee, then?"

"I'm not your maid. I'm a secretary." said Amy through gritted teeth.

She pushed him away and went to her class. Ian smirked.

After the Vespers were beaten, everyone went back to their old lives and families. Dan and Amy lives at an apartment just beside the Attleboro base with Fiske and Nellie, who just recently moved in. They went to school and what they didn't know Fisk invited Ian to also study in the same school since Fiske thought "he has nowhere to go".

Amy doesn't believe that. He's a Lucian. He's smart. He can think of something. He doesn't need help. When he came to school, almost every girl in school was drooling over him. So his popularity shot up like a rocket and he got elected as president of the Student Council and unfortunately he chose her to be his secretary.

It was lunch time when she saw Mae again and her friends. She grabbed her food and sat down next to them. They were her best friends. Mae, Tyler, Scarlett, Max and Ben.

Mae is half-American and half-Chinese. She has straight black hair and small black eyes and, of course, yellowish skin.

Tyler has blonde hair and is also known as "The Clown". She may look sweet but inside that sweet face is a natural prankster. She basically managed to prank almost every kid in their batch.

The name Scarlett speaks for itself. She has red wavy hair and ocean blue eyes. She's so beautiful. She's actually famous around the school and its weird that she's hanging out with them and not the cool, popular kids. She's also in a relationship with Max who has jet black spiky hair.

Max is part of the football team and obviously famous too. Though, he's just a substitute for the star quarterback but he proved himself to be good when the quarterback was once injured.

Ben is a little bit geeky. He wears thick glasses and curly brown hair. He was once bullied when Mae and the others stood up for him. He became very loyal after that. But behind that geeky look, you can see a really handsome guy. With just a little dress up and gel, he is very handsome. Believe it or not he told Amy he has a crush on Mae and no one ever knew except Amy.

"Hey, Amy! Heard you brushed him off?" said Max.

Amy took a bite from her burger. "Hm?"

"Come on! Everyone knew you just walked away from him and no one can do that. Except you. So t-" said Scarlett.

Suddenly her face paled and she screamed out loud. Max quickly hugged her tight.

"What is it, baby?"

Scarlett trembled in fear. "B-b-bu-burger..."

They took a look at her burger and saw something sticking out. It was a cockroach. Everyone scrambled to check their own burgers if they had any. Unfortunately, all of them had one. They felt their stomach grumble. Then they all heard Tyler laugh out loud.

"Tyler!"They all shouted in unison.

Lunch ended with Tyler having no money left in her wallet. They all treated themselves to something and as a punishment took the money from Tyler's wallet.

Classes ended and she headed for the conference room for the meeting. Amy sighed in relief. She did managed to escape question from other people regarding the scene Ian made a while ago but she felt people glaring daggers at her as she walk pass them. Especially, the girls.

She entered the conference room and found that there were already many she opened the doors, basically, every head in the room tuned to look at her. She felt her stomach dip. She tilted her head down. She hated this feeling, being observed by everyone.

She stood beside Ian who was ordering the people to settle down and take their seats. What was her job? To clean up Mr. President's stuff. Because he basically throws every single piece of paper anywhere not caring if it's important or not. It's not that she hates him completely, it's just that sometimes he's too much to handle.

Oh! And the worst part is that she needs to always be by his side to "assist" him.

* * *

**So? What do you guys think?** **This is just the first chapter so there's not much stuff going on. Well the first few chapters but after those I can't promise that you will really like it but it will certainly be better. Please review! Flames are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if it took a while to update. Well here's the second chapter. Don't worry I'll post the 3rd one as soon as I finish writing it. :)**

* * *

Ian cleared his throat. He held his hand out to Amy. Amy rolled his eyes and gave him the papers. He smiled as he took the papers.

"As you all know, our school will celebrate its 100th year on Monday. So to celebrate that, we will have a school fair. Today we'll have to discuss the booths we're gonna have for this celebration. Food committee I want you to give me a list of the food that you will prepare..."

The meeting went on like that. Assigning roles. Arranging dates. Discussing. Ian would ask Amy to run errands for him. If not, she would just stand there and hand papers or anything he needs. It's annoying. She was starting to hate herself. Why did she agree to this job anyways?

**Amy saw Mae arranging her things in her locker. "Mae! You wanna hang out later with the others?"**

**Mae smiled at her. "Sure!"**

**"Okay! Let's meet up later!"**

**"Woah! Woah! Not you!" Amy looked at her in confusion. "Remember? You need to go to your Council meeting!"**

**Amy's eyes widened. "What? I'm not even part of the Student Council!"**

**"Yes, you are! I asked you once you said okay so I told them you would do it. Besides, you're just the secretary. I suppose, secretaries don't do much."**

**"What? No! I thought you were joking that time! I don't want to go! I don't want to be with him. More so be his secretary!"**

**"Well you said yes!"**

**Amy banged her head against the locker in frustration. **

**"Nooo! My life is ruined!" **

**Mae grabbed her shoulders to stop her. **

**"Amy! It's okay! Being in the Student Council gives you ultimate bragging rights plus you're gonna be popular!"**

**Amy pouted. "Well I don't wanna be popular!" **

**Mae hugged her tight. "It's okay! Besides what could go wrong?"**

It was Mae. _Ugh! I gotta beat her up for setting me up. Ugh! Now I need to deal with this for months! Now I'm stuck with Mr. Know-It-All. He thinks he's smart, handsome, pop- _

"Amy!"

She blinked her eyes and saw everyone looking at her with his hand outstretched to her.

"Paper, Amy, paper."

She handed him another paper.

"Spacing out, are we now? Say sorry to the president!"

It was Paige. The school's most popular and richest kid in school. Maybe even richer than the Kabras. Amy stood awkwardly as she felt everyone's eyes on her. Again. That's why she never had any friends as a child. It was always because of the attention that people are giving her makes her anxious of every move she makes. She looked at him. He sat there waiting for her apology. She sighed.

"Sorry, Ia-"

She heard Paige cleared her throat.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Mr. President."

She saw Paige smiled triumphantly and continued to look seductively at Ian. Gosh! How she wish she could punch that face!_ Why does she always have to ruin everything? Ugh! I wish I can wipe that smug off her face and beat her up like a sandbag_! She blinked a few times. _Wow! Violent me... Well, it is her fault. If she thinks she can make me bow down to her, she's wrong. Damn wrong!_

She gripped the hem of her shirt to calm herself down. _Calm down, Amy. Calm down. There are better things to be done than getting back at Paige._

* * *

When the time came, everything was settled. The plan was laid out. The only thing left is executing the plan. Everyone arranged their things and started to go home until she was the only one left. She needed to arrange the papers again for "future references" according to Ian. But Amy gotta admit Ian is an effective leader. Everyone was all ears and very responsive. He managed to plan everything very well from the top to bottom. He made sure everything was being taken care of.

_Well he is the Lucian leader. He must have handled situations far more worse than this. In fact, this must be a piece of cake for him. I mean, studies and work at the same time? Not easy, if you have a normal job. What if your job involves top secret cases and saving the world? Definitely, that's never going to be easy. _She looked at her watch. _Shoot! I need to go! Mae must be waiting for me!_

She quickly grabbed her bag and went out of the room when she suddenly hit something hard, rather someone.

"Sorry."

She looked up and was surprised to see those amber eyes staring back at her.

"Sorry, love. Forgot something." said Ian.

"Sorry again, gotta go! And don't call me that!" Amy said and ran off along the hallway.

"Amy! Wait!" She heard him shout but she ignored him. She was late and she needed to hurry up. No time for chit-chat.

She stood impatiently by the stoplight, waiting for the green light, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Ian Kabra breathing heavily.

"I was shouting your name. Didn't you hear me?" Ian asked.

"I'm in a hurry. So what do you want?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you would want to walk together."

She stared at him with wide eyes. He never did that. They were classmates for a year and this was the first time he did that. It's not that she was waiting for him to offer. It's just that they were living just next to each other and weirdly, they never walked together to school or going home. Maybe he was too busy or he just never thought of that. Possibly, he might be trying not to.

Seeing the green light, she walked across the street.

"I won't be going home. I promised Mae I would teach her math."

She felt Ian follow behind her.

"It's okay. I'll just drop you off then."

Ian sighed. _No reply. Well, it must mean it's okay. _

Together they walked in silence.

* * *

Ian Kabra was nervous. Very nervous and he didn't know why. All he did was just walk together with Amy Cahill. Nothing else. His heart pounded loudly in his chest. His hands felt sweaty. _What did I do? It's not like I'm gonna do something in front of thousands of people. Well logically I am doing something in front of thousands of people. I'm walking home._

Ian stole a glance at her. Her hair draped upon her shoulder. Her green eyes twinkling against the sunlight. She changed, from a shy girl to a strong woman. He remembered she used to stutter. A lot. Especially when she's nervous.

He chuckled at the thought. She looked at him in confusion. He looked away as soon as she turned her head.

"What?" Amy asked in confusion.

He turned his head to look at her. "Nothing."

Amy looked at him suspiciously. She wanted to prod him to tell her but she decided to let the matter drop. He wouldn't tell her anyways.

"So how are things? she asked.

"Fine, I guess. You?"

He felt her hesitation. He didn't mean to force her to answer her question. Well, it is some sort of respect to ask the other person back.

"I-I don't know..." she said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Ian raised his eyebrow. "You don't know?" He waited for a response but none came. She looked away.

"Amy..." She didn't reply. He called her again for several times but she seems to be spacing out.

Amy realized she shouldn't have asked that question. When he asked about her, everything went rushing back to her. The memories. The pain. The fear. Everything. _Why? Why did everything have to be so evil? Why did people have to die? Why did Evan have to die? Why?_

She felt her tears, wanting to explode. When she felt his hand on her wrist, she blinked hard and looked up at him.

"Amy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

She cut him off. "No. It's not your fault. It's not our fault. It's the Vespers..."

She felt tears streak down her cheeks. She quickly rubbed them off.

He didn't know what to do, what to say. He shut off every possible move he could do. He was afraid. Afraid that he might hurt her more. Finally, letting his instincts kick in, he cupped her cheek and wiped her tears off.

"Don't cry. You look ugly when you cry." he whispered slowly.

She flinched. His touch sent sparks down her spine. Her heart beat fast. She wanted to back away but she was lost. Lost in the amber eyes that was staring back at her. She couldn't understand. Sadness. That's what she only saw but something was wrong. Something she can see but couldn't quite understand.

He wandered in those green eyes searchingly. Trying to grab something, anything at all but nothing came out. His mind became blank. Everything was gone. He could only hear his heart beat like crazy. There was only him and her. That was all he knew.

She whispered. "Ian..."

He snapped back into reality. He realized what he just did and quickly withdrew his hand. He put both hands in his pockets.

"Sorry." he muttered. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "Use it."

She reluctantly took the handkerchief. After wiping her tears off, they continued to walk again in silence until they reach their destination.

She stretched her hand towards him with his handkerchief on hand.

"Ian."

Ian shook his head. "No. Take it. Just return it to me next time. It's okay."

"Um...okay. Thanks. See ya."

She waved awkwardly. He nodded in return. She looked at his back as he walked away. She waited as her heart calmed down. He's always so mysterious. Even before, no one knows what he thinks, not even Natalie. Who knows what's inside that head of his?

"Do I smell love in the air?"

Amy turned around. She saw Mae standing there.

"You! It's all your fault!"

Mae was astonished.

"What? What did I do?"

"You dragged me into this! Now I'm stuck with him!"

Mae grinned. "Look on the bright side, Amy. At least you'll find your other half."

"No! Impossible! He doesn't like me and I don't too! "

"Really? Well he looked like he does."

Amy glared at her."Oh! I forgot something. Bye!" She walked away.

"Amy! Wait! I was just joking!" Mae ran after her and hugged her from behind. "I was just joking! Please forgive meeee!"

Amy laughed at her friend's childish ways.

"Fine. Let's go. We have some Math problems to solve."

* * *

**By the way, thanks for the reviews, guys! It made me want to write more. **

**Please review! Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, thanks guys for the reviews and follows and favorites and...well everything! Makes me want to write more. Here's the third and I hope you will like it.**

* * *

A gun pointing right between her eyes. She was frightened, terrified. Suddenly, the man opened his eyes. Gold.

Bang!

Amy woke up sweating and out of breath. _Another nightmare. Golden eyes again._ she thought. She put her head in her hands as she composed herself. She can't understand anything. Why would Golden Eyes want to kill her?

_Yeah. I named him Golden Eyes. Easier that way. Why does he always kill the others first before killing her? Why is his eyes golden?_ The same questions pop inside her head but still not one was answered. She needed to clear her head. She needed to let everything out. She needed to talk to someone. But everyone was asleep already. _Well maybe not everyone._

She reached for her phone beside her bed and punched some numbers.

A deep weary voice answered. "Hello?"

Amy smiled. She missed his voice. Very much. "Jake."

"Amy! God! It's one o' clock and you're still not sleeping?" Jake asked in a worried tone.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking."

"Amy, you know I need to work on my report. I can't afford to not have a perfect score on this."

"Riiiiight."

"Come on, Amy! College is way harder than high school. It's not as easy as you think."

"Hm? Is it harder than saving the world?"

She heard Jake snicker at the other side.

"No, Amy. Of course not."

Silence fell between them. Only the crackle of the phone and their breaths was heard.

"Amy..." She stayed silent.

"What's the problem, Amy?" She remained silent. "Is it another nightmare?"

Amy nodded. "Amy?" She realized they were talking on the phone. He wouldn't know if she nodded. She did a mental facepalm.

"Stupid..." she muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, Jake."

"Uh... Okay. Nightmare again? Golden Eyes?"

The mere mention of the name sent shivers down her spine. "Y-yeah."

"Amy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there..."

"It's not your fault, Jake. You're away for a reason. It's not like you're going to do something that's not important. Besides, you don't need to look after me all the time."

"Actually, I do." she heard him mutter but she let it pass. "Anyways, Amy, why not tell Fiske? He might be able to help you."

"No. Fiske is too stressed right now with the Madrigals. Since he took over while I'm at school. I don't want to kill the old man."

"Dan?" Jake suggested.

"Well, I did consider telling him. But maybe not today. Next time, I guess."

Another silence fell between them. She suddenly felt so vulnerable. It's like Golden Eyes could barge in anytime. Point a gun at her and shoot.

"I'm scared, Jake. I'm scared..." whispered Amy as tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I know, Amy. I know."

Amy chuckled. "You know, it's ironic. I managed to save the world. I managed to beat the Vespers and lead the Madrigals. I managed to be alone. And all because of one man with golden eyes, I'm scared to death. Ironic, isn't it?" It came out weak and soft.

Jake knew she was crying. He also knew that words wouldn't be enough and actions would be impossible. There was only one way to comfort her. He licked his dry lips. He needed to do something, fast.

He hummed a tune. It was slow but sweet. Amy was surprised. It was weird hearing Jake sing but it did comfort her. His presence filled the room. She felt safe and secure. It's like he's there right beside her. She laid back down on her bed, closing her eyes to feel more of his presence. Somewhere along the lines, her eyes felt heavy and her sense clouded. Before drifting back to sleep, she whispered on the phone.

"Thank you, Jake."

* * *

Amy was greeted by the bright, warm sun. She realized she must have slept in the middle of listening to Jake sing. She remembered thanking Jake but was not sure if she really did. She panicked. He must have thought she was still listening and ended up awake the whole night, singing to her sleeping form. She quickly tumbled for her phone.

**Of course I ended once I heard you snoring like a pig. -Jake**

She smiled. Of course. Jake was not that stupid. He's a smart guy. He should have figured it out somehow. She texted back :

_**I don't snore like a pig!** _

Before she even got up she felt her phone vibrate.

**Yes, you do. -Jake**

Her amazement clearly showed in her reply.

**_Wow! Didn't expect you to be up so early._**

**Early? Amy, it's almost 10. -Jake**

She glanced at her clock. 9:50. Her eyes widen. She was late! Not for school. It was Saturday. She was late for their Council meeting. Today's the day they were going to set the school up for the fair. They agreed to meet at 10:00 sharp and here she is still sitting on her bed. She quickly rushed to the bathroom and dressed herself. She saw Dan who's currently watching TV.

"Dan! Gonna be out. Don't wait for me."

"Huh?" Dan asked in confusion. "Where are you going?"

He turned his head to look at her but was surprised to see that he was talking to no one. He pouted and turned back to watch TV again.

_Weird..._

* * *

Amy grabbed her bike. She never really rides her bike because she felt walking is better but under some circumstances such as this one, she uses it. She sped down the road at full speed breaking through the crowd. She almost hit a few people on the way but she couldn't do anything. She was extremely late. She looked at her watch. 10:20. She mentally cursed.

_Damn! If it wasn't for Golden Eyes, I wouldn't be late. Curse that wretched man!_ She saw the intersection. Yellow lights were blinking. She pedaled faster but at the last second it turned red. She cursed as she stopped along the intersection. She tapped her heels on the sidewalk as she waited in anticipation.

Three. She panted hard.

Two. A sweat trickled down her forehead.

One. She braced herself. Ready for another round of running.

Green. She ran again. People giving her looks as she zig-zagged through the crowd, bumping into some people. At the moment, she didn't care about what they were thinking about her. All she knew she was late.

She almost yelped in joy when saw her school around the corner. She quickly ran to the football field where the booths will be set up. She knew she was really late but she still hoped she was not too late. When she arrived, people were already setting up the tents and booths. _Tough luck. _She was late. She panted hard as she looked for Ian, rather, Mr. President.

Still panting hard, she scanned the whole field tying to look for jet black hair. Turns he was not that hard to find since : (1) he was a little bit taller than anyone (2) he was, as usual, surrounded by a bunch of people. He was dressed in a white shirt and brown pants with matching black Chuck Taylor.

She stood there looking at him. She was...mesmerized. She couldn't take her eyes off of him nor could she move. He was holding a clipboard while trying to help. When he bent down to pick something up, she saw his biceps sent ripples across his shirt. Her heart beat a hundred per second. She swore he stole a glance at her but she didn't care. He simply looked handsome.

The sun peeked out and it did nothing to help. In fact, it worsened it. His tanned skin contrasting the yellow rays of the sun. His amber eyes sparkling like stars. The sun gave him such a powerful aura that could make anyone melt. He suddenly ran his hand through his hair making it messy. She felt her heart skip a beat. Every thought she had went out of the window except for one thought. She can't believe what she was thinking.

He looked drop-dead gorgeous.

Suddenly she got hit by something on the shoulder. She realized she actually hit someone. She climbed down of her bike and quickly helped her up and mentally cursed as soon as she saw who it was.

Paige.

"OH MY GOSH! Look what you did to me!" Paige shrieked. Her shirt was stained with soda. "Eeewww! It's so sticky!"

She pointed a finger at Amy. "You! YOU! This is all your fault! "

Amy's eyes widened in shock.

"My fault? Excuse me. I was standing on the sides. It wasn't like I was standing in the middle of the field!"

Paige glared at her. Amy smirked. She knew Paige lost this round but she was able to recover quickly. By this time, Amy knew she was the center of attention once again. Who wouldn't be if you're like challenging the most popular kid in school? But she won't be beaten again. She doesn't want to be embarrassed again. It's time to fight back.

"I don't care if who hit who. You ruined not only my shirt but also my drink! That was the last one!"

"Well, just buy another shirt and soda." Amy said bluntly.

"Told you it was the last!"

"There's a vendo machine beside the field."

"It's broken, you know." Paige smiled as if challenging her.

_Challenge accepted. _Amy thought.

"There are a bunch of vendos in the school. Surely not every one of them broken."

"The school is locked.' Paige said playfully.

"Hello? There's a store just beside the school."

"It's closed."

"Are you sure?"

Paige hesitated a little but she was not going to lose this time. "Why, yes!"

"Well, I just happen to pass by a few minutes ago and saw that it was open."

Amy wanted to laugh when she saw the look on Paige's face. People around them chuckled silently. Amy smiled at her. Paige's face showed annoyance.

"Shut up! Just buy me a new shirt and get it over with!"

"Buy you a shirt?" Amy laughed. "Why should I buy you a shirt? I didn't even do anything!"

"YOU FREAKING RUINED MY SHIRT!" Paige screamed.

"No, I didn't."

"Don't worry about the payment. I'LL PAY! You just have to find the SHIRT!"

Paige threw a hundred dollar bill at Amy. She turned around and walked away with her minions. Enraged, Amy picked up the bill and disrupted the line of minions following Paige. She grabbed Paige's shoulder and yanked her towards herself to face Amy.

Amy shoved the bill into Paige's pocket. "No, you don't! I won't buy you shirt! I don't owe you anything!"

Suddenly, Paige's face showed sympathy. She held Amy's hands.

"No, it's okay. Just take it. Take it as my apology. I don't want to put much weight on your uncle's shoulders."

"What?"

"I don't wanna see you begging for money in the streets, Amy." Paige said in a mocking voice. "I want to help you so take it."

Amy slapped her face hard. Everyone around them gasped. Paige's face was priceless. It was a mixture of horror and anger but Amy wasn't done. Paige insulted her. What more is she even insulted Fiske. _She thinks she knows what I've been through. She's damn wrong!_

Amy approached her slowly. Terrified, Paige backed away. She saw Amy lift her hand for another hit. Her eyes closed as she waited for the impact but she never felt it. She looked up and saw someone in front of her.

Ian Kabra.

Paige stared at him in awe like he was some knight in shining armor. She chuckled silently at the face of Amy Cahill. She quickly stood up and walked towards Ian Kabra.

"Ian, help me. She hit my face. See? Look at the mark." She pointed at her red cheek.

Ian faced her. "Are you okay?"

Paige nodded. She hid behind Ian's back. She raised her finger at Amy without looking at her, as if Amy might do something to her.

"It's her. She slapped me for no reason."

"What? You're the one who started it!" accused Amy.

"I-I-..." Paige stuttered.

Amy's brows furrowed. She realized what Paige was doing. She was making her look bad in front of Ian Kabra. Well bad luck for her, Amy doesn't care what he thinks about her.

"Enough!"

Everyone looked at Ian.

"Enough of this! Come here, Paige. Everyone go back to work."

He dragged Paige out of the field. He suddenly stopped and turned to look at Amy.

"Meet me later."

He turned back with Paige clinging to him like a monkey. Amy scowled as she saw Paige smiled triumphantly.

* * *

**So how did it go? Please review! Review! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the fourth and I'm sorry because it's quite a short one. But don't worry, I'll update as soon as I finish. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Everyone went back to their work after the Paige incident. Amy sighed in relief. It was a good thing people were ignoring her and acting like nothing happened. For now. After some time, the real problem will start. She's got to enjoy this short period of peace because after a few days, there will be no peace in Amy Cahill's life.

She went to her tent. She was working with four other girls. They weren't really that friendly in Amy's opinion. She never really took notice of the three girls because they were dressed like Paige so it was clear they were Paige's minions. No place for them to be Amy's friends, of course, since she slapped their leader. The other one was quite quiet. She looked, you can say, a little nerdy. Thick glasses and pigtails. She looked like she was from a lower batch. Every time the other three would giggle, she would glare at them. Amy sighed. At least, someone else didn't look like she liked Paige either.

They all worked in silence as noon approached fast. The field started to clear slowly as people went away to grab some lunch. The other three were already gone. Only the quiet girl and Amy was left.

After a few minutes, Amy stood up and stretched her arms.

"Wanna have some lunch?" Amy asked the girl.

The girl looked at Amy and then nodded.

They walked together side silently across the field.

"McDonalds?" Amy asked.

The girl shrugged her shoulders as if saying it was up to her. They ate in silence when suddenly the girl spoke.

"That was brave." she said.

Amy raised her eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Slapping Paige and all those other stuffs."

"Oh... I was just doing what I thought was right." Amy smiled.

"I remembered the last time someone tried to go against her. The girl just suddenly switched schools and everyone knew it had something to do with Paige."

"Well, I don't care. She's not the queen of the school." said Amy as she raised her spoon to her mouth.

Amy continued to eat in an uncomfortable silence. She felt the girl's eyes on her as she ate. Amy realized she never asked her name.

"What's your name, by the way?" Amy asked.

"Rose."

"Amy."

"I know."

Amy smirked. "I got the feeling you know that."

For the first time, Amy saw Rose smiled. "Never thought you were this..."

"Un-violent?"

Rose chuckled. "Yes. Un-violent." They both laughed. "But I meant it. That was really brave. Most people don't even dare to approach Paige-"

"And here I am, slapping her. Well, I should say I'm not most people."

Rose smiled. "I got the feeling you weren't."

Amy smiled back. "Because I'm really not."

_Because I am a Cahill._

* * *

"What were you thinking?"

Amy glared at Ian as they walk together. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon. They just finished setting the fair for tomorrow and Ian offered to _walk with her._ Apparently, she knew it wasn't because he just wanted to walk her home but because he wanted to talk to her.

She gripped the handle of her bike. "I told you, Ian. She was the one who bumped into me!"

"I know she did but you didn't have to start the fight." reasoned Ian.

Amy grumbled. Curse that girl! Why did she have to make everything so hard? Now everyone thinks she was the one who started the fight. Everyone thinks she's violent.

"I didn't! If she didn't bump into me, I wouldn't have done that! I'm not that stupid you know!"

"I know your not. It's just that it shouldn't have gotten physical. You didn't have to slap her hard!" argued Ian.

"She insulted me, Ian! Not just me! Fiske, too! Don't you see that? Don't avert your attention from that! I would not hit her if she didn't insult me!"

"I know she did, Amy. She already confessed that to me. She was sorry. She was just upset about her soda and her shirt."

Amy stopped in her tracks. Now even Ian doesn't believe her. She's really going to rip her head off. Amy faced him with burning eyes.

"Her soda and shirt? She bumped into me when there's no one even around me! She insulted Fiske and ME! Why can't you see that SHE'S MANIPULATING YOU?" shouted Amy.

Ian sighed. "Amy, she..."

Amy felt her anger boil even harder. "She's not!? Hello, mister! SHE ACTED LIKE SHE WAS THE ONE BEING BULLIED WHEN YOU CAME! HOW THE HELL CAN SHE NOT BE MANIPULATING YOU!?"

Ian shook his head as if saying she was wrong. "Amy, it's just..."

Now, Amy was furious. She felt like she wanted to beat someone up. She said each word like she was punching a rock. Every word filled with anger. "Fine! Just go to your princess over there. I. Don't. Care."

With that, she turned around. She mounted her bike and sped off, leaving Ian standing alone, dumbfounded. Amy pedaled hard. She was already out of breath. She doesn't know where she's heading to but she needs to be away. To be away from all this issues. To be away from him. She's not trying to run away. She was just angry at him and she can't stand to be beside him.

Again, this is the reason why she once ignored everyone around her but she realized that was the wrong answer. She was always escaping from everyone, from the problems. Thanks to the Madrigals she became another person, someone better. Thanks to the clue hunt, she realized she was capable of doing more. She would never try to run again. Never.

She would never back down. Especially if it's something or someone that she knew was wrong.

* * *

For the first time in his life, he felt completely blank.

He didn't mean to insult her. It's just that he believed that the problem could be solved by words, not by fighting. He knew it was Paige who started everything but it was just a very small thing. No need to get physical.

Paige didn't know the truth. The truth about them. Their family. Their history. She can't know. If she did, it would be a big problem.

All that people knew is that Amy's parents were away and Fiske took charge of them. That's all. He didn't know how that rumor spread across the school. He's got a feeling it was Paige's fault but still it should never have gotten physical.

He didn't mean to make her feel like he was on Paige's side because he wasn't. He was on neither sides. Paige was wrong and so was Amy.

Ian shook his head. All this issues that's why Lucians were trained to separate their head and their heart. To set emotions to the side and let the head do its work.

He walked slowly home. But somehow he couldn't shake off what she said.

"Just go to your princess..."

Princess? Did she think he was interested in Paige? He shook his head in disagreement. He would never like Paige. She's too clingy and not his type. Besides, someone had already caught his eye.

Someone far better than Paige.

* * *

**Again, please review! I want to know what you think! :)**

**Thanks for the support, by the way. I appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**5th chapter! Yey! I just really want to thank you guys for your support. So here's a longer chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

One after another, people started to come. In a matter of minutes, the field was practically jam packed with people. Amy was kind of surprised that there were many people coming. Students. Teachers. Families. She never expected this much.

She took a deep breath. She needed to work. Their tent was, luckily, one of the food tents because imagine the game tents. Kids would basically almost destroy the whole thing just to play. At least, the food tent was more gentle. She hoped.

She was in charge of making the orders while Rose and another girl was at the counter.

It was about 9:00 and still early so not much going on in their tent. Only one or two orders to make at this period. People were just coming and they just had their breakfast so they were still relaxed. As time passed by, people started to pour in their tent. Orders everywhere and no time to rest.

"One meal A!'

"One meal B with large drinks!"

"Two meal B!"

Before she knew it, it was already noon and the line never seemed to stop. Amy wiped her forehead. People kept on coming and it was extremely hot. She struggled as the orders came and she arranged them as fast as she can. She wanted to laugh at the irony that someone who actually managed to save the world can't handle the fast-paced business of the food chains.

As much as she hates the other girl's (Paige's minions), they needed to work together. With the non-stop flowing of orders, it's impossible not to communicate with them.

"AH!"

Soda spilled everywhere. Amy saw one of the three girls holding an empty cup. She apologized and quickly went to get another cup.

Amy sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

At last, their tent started to settle down. The other three girls just came back from their lunch and it was their turn to grab some lunch. Amy waited for Rose as she counted the money they earned so far.

They found an empty bench and sat down. Amy was starving and she knew Rose was too. They ate in silence but not like the one they had when they first met. This silence was because they were too hungry to waste their time chatting. Besides, each of them was given a break time of one hour. Luckily, their break was after their lunch. They would have the time to chat all they want.

"That was exhausting!" Amy sighed as they walked towards the trash can.

"I know." Rose replied.

They walked through the field. They talked about random things they saw when something caught their eyes.

The book tent.

They squealed like little girls and dashed towards it. They rummaged through the books, deciding which one to pick.

"Look at this, Rose." Amy held a book in her hand. "Gods of Manhattan by Scott Mebus."

Rose took it from Amy's hands. "Looks interesting..."

"How about this?" Amy handed Rose another book.

"Ah! Anna Dressed in Blood by Kendare Blake! I heard this was a good book." Rose commented.

"Oooohhhh! This one..."

After a few more minutes, they emerged from the tent with a couple of books in their hand.

"Well, I'm more of a thriller or mystery kind of reader." said Rose.

"I've read some Sherlock Holmes books. It was nice."

Rose smiled. "Really? I love them! Conan Doyle is the best! Absolutely brilliant!"

"I know! I-" said Amy when someone bumped into her, making her drop her new books. "No!" Amy quickly picked up her books. She didn't bother to look who hit her. She just bought those books and now they were ruined. She flipped through the pages for damage and luckily there was none. It was fine.

"I'm so sorry!"

Amy froze. That voice. _Damn! _She looked up.

"What do you want, Ian?"

Ian swept his hand through his hair in embarrassment. He was so focused in looking for her that she didn't know she was already in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you."

Amy frowned at him and grabbed Rose's hand.

"Let's go, Rose." They started to walk away.

Ian shook his head. He caught up to them. He managed to reach for Amy's wrist.

"Amy! We need to talk!"

Amy yanked her hand from his grip and turned around. Ian reached for her again.

"I need to talk to you! As your superior, I order you to stop being so stubborn and listen to me!"

Ian stumbled backwards as pain shot through his shoulders. Amy glared at him and turned to walk away. He didn't see that punch coming and certainly her attitude towards him. He recovered quickly. He didn't want to do this but he needed to. He took out his last card. His trump card.

"Then I'll guess I'll just have to tell the teachers. My secretary is not fit for her job." he said, trying to sound as blunt as possible.

Amy stopped in her tracks. No. No, he would not do that.

"Oh, I will." said Ian as if he read her mind. She imagined him with his signature smirk.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt Rose's eyes on her. _Poor girl! She wasn't supposed to be in between all this. _She looked at her.

Rose smiled at her. "It's okay. The break's almost time and I need to get back anyway. People are starting to line up again."

Amy nodded and thanked her for accompanying her. She watched as Rose ran towards their tent. She took another deep breath. She turned around. She saw his lips curve slightly as he looked at her. She glared back.

He held his hand out. "Shall we?"

Amy rolled her eyes and walked passed him. Ian sighed and stuffed his hands inside his pockets.

They walked in silence as they pass by the different tents. Ian can't help but steal glances at her. He wanted to speak but he doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know how to start.

Amy waited. She waited for him. It's been about 5 minutes and he's still not talking. He thinks she's going to snap? Well, he's wrong. She's not going to talk unless he talks. Properly, that is. She stole a glance at him. Only surprised to find out that he was smiling.

Ian just can't help but remember their first walk. He had finally had the chance to ask her to walk with him. Somehow their schedules always seem to conflict. Most of the times he would be too busy with group work or maybe Student Council work. He looked at her as he felt her eyes on him. He needed to do this.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking any further. "Look. I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean it. I'm really, really sorry!"

Amy crossed her arms across her chest and raised her eyebrow. "Which one?"

Ian looked at her in confusion. "Huh? What ar- oooohhh!" he said in realization. That made Ian silent for a moment. Come to think of it, she was right.

Amy smirked a little as he stood there thinking, staring into nothing. The great Ian Kabra didn't know what to say. He shifted his eyes to her. She smiled at him.

"Well, initially it was suppose to be for what happened yesterday. But I guess I do need to say sorry for the books."

Amy frowned. "You guess?"

"I'm sorry for your books."

Amy smiled again. "That's better."

"About yesterday..."

But before he could say anything, Amy was already pulling him.

"Hey, look! Cupcakes! Let's go get some!" said Amy. She grabbed his hand and dragged him.

She was hoping he would not feel how sweaty her hands were. It was good thing she managed to avert his attention from the topic. She's stilll angry at him but she doesn't want to talk about it. Not yet.

Ian frowned. Cupcakes? Didn't she just ate her lunch? As they approached the cupcake stand, Ian realized they were still holding hands. He blushed a little at the thought. Amy finally let go and went to the stand. Ian followed close behind.

He watched as she choosed from the many varieties of cupcakes in front of her.  
"I want to try something new. Hm..." said Amy.

"How about this?" said the salesman while he held a tropical fruit cupcake.

"I don't like fruits with cupcakes. I want the chocolates sweetness. That kind of thing."

"This is our best seller. Red velvet."

Amy crossed her arms across her chest. "I already tried red velvet."

"Well try ours. It's one of the best I guarantee it."

Amy thought for while then agreed when Ian spoke.

"How much?"

Amy raised her eyebrow at him but he didn't look at her. He knew she would walked again. Amy held her cupcake in her hand as she examined it.

"I kind of have a feeling that salesman tricked me." said Amy.

Ian smiled. "Try it, then."

Amy licked the cream on top when someone bumped into her. She panicked as the cupcake almost fell. She angrily faced the culprit when she saw it was just a boy who quickly apologized. Amy just smiled and nodded.

Ian laughed. She looked so adorable. Amy frowned at him in confusion. Ian kept on laughing. He couldn't even speak. He grabbed her had and ran across the field.

Amy tried to deduce where they were going when she saw the locker rooms. The mirrors! They used the locker and mde it like a House of Mirrors. They entered the room. Before entering, Ian suddenly stopped. He gestured for Amy to walk in first.

"See for yourself." he said with a smile as he struggled to keep a long face.

Amy frowned again and walked inside. She gasped as she saw herself on the first mirror which was a normal one, luckily. She had cream all over her face. She blushed in embarrassment. She was running across the field with hundreds of people with a face splattered with cream. She quickly wiped it off when she suddenly saw Ian's reflection on the mirror. _Ian! This is Ian's fault! She turned around only to find herself standing alone in the middle of room._

She frowned. "Oh, now we're playing this game." She saw Ian on the mirrors again running to the other side. She quickly turned around. She was still alone.

"Yes, we are."

Amy tried to walk around the room, looking for possible hiding places. From tine to time he would show himself but she would be too slow to see where he really was. Amy started to get frustrated.

"Oh, come on!"

Ian laughed. "Go on, then. Find me!"

Amy saw his reflection in front of her. She tried not to laugh. His head was really big like a bobble head.

Ian pouted when he heard her snicker. He then heard her sigh.

"Whatever, Ian. I'm going. You stay there."

He heard her footsteps echo in the room. Each step faded until there was no sound anymore. Ian felt nervous. He was alone. He had made Amy upset. He quickly went out of his hiding place and chased after her. He went through the maze of mirrors, searching for the exit. He saw it at last. He didn't mean to make her upset. He just wanted to make her laugh. He didn't know she would get mad and walk away. He quickly ran towards the exit. Suddenly he felt someone tackled him to the ground.

He felt someone on top of him. He opened his eyes. He saw Amy straddling his lap and smirking as if saying 'I beat ya!'. His eyes widened in surprise. He thought she left. He heard her footsteps. How did she do that?

She grinned as she sensed his confusion. "Revenge." she said.

Ian laughed. He kept on laughing while had her hands to his side, tickling him. He laughed so hard his stomach was starting to hurt. His eyes were already full of tears.

"Stop! Stop!" he managed to choke out.

"You dragged me across the whole field in front of hundreda of people with my face full of cream! You should have told me!" she said while tickling him.

"I-I'm sorry!" he said.

He sighed in relief. She finally stopped. He wiped the tears off his eyes. After settling down, he found himself staring back at her green eyes. He wanted to look away but he can't. He always can't. Every time he looks into those eyes, he always gets sucked in. He felt so naked under her gaze. He always feel like himself. His real self. Not the Ian Kabra everyone saw and knew. Most of the time, he would feel uncomfortable being under her gaze but somehow he feels a sense of security and peace like it feels right. Like everything feels so right.

_Why does he always do that? He always looks at me like I'm some interesting gun. I guess he likes guns_. He looks like he's always observing. Like he's finding somehting. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She saw him drift back to reality.

He felt her shift above him. He realized their position. He felt his face grew hot. He saw her eyes widened. She must have realized it too. She quickly got up and walked towards the exit. He followed beside her.

"I need to go back." said Amy.

Ian remained quiet.

"It's past my break time, you know?"

Still, he didn't answer.

Before opening her mouth, she looked at him. He was staring at the distance, lost in thought.

Suddenly, he asked "You want to play?". Then he looked at her.

She frowned at his question.

"Balloon slide?"

For some reason, this made her smile. She nodded and he grabbed her hand. Side by side, they ran to the slide. She doesn't understand but maybe the five year old in her just can't resist.

* * *

They emerged from the balloon slide, breathless and laughing. It feels really awkward that you're in the middle of a children's playground full of kids with their parents looking at you weirdly. Obviously, you stand out from the rest because you're big.

After buying cotton candy, they found an empty bench to sit. Their laughter died into an uncomfortable silence.

Amy wanted to thank him for the day but she didn't want him to get the wrong picture. She was still mad at him for yesterday. Maybe not so much but she's still mad. Suddenly, she felt something soft hit her face. She glared at Ian who was looking at her innocently. She grabbed a pinch of cotton candy and threw it back at him.

He grinned and threw some at her. They started to throw cotton candy at each other until people starting to notice them. They started to stop and sit down again, chuckling at each other. She sighed. She suddenly saw their tent from afar. It was filled with people. She needed to go back. Fast.

She stood up. "I need to go."

"Amy, I-" Ian tried to reason.

"Sorry, I really need to go." She was already running towards the tent.

Ian sighed and finished his cotton candy alone.

* * *

**Review, guys! Don't forget! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I wouldn't say that you will surely enjoy this because that would be lying but I do hope you would enjoy this chapter! Though I got a feeling you would.**

* * *

"Are you two a couple?"

Amy almost choked on her food at Rose's question. She quickly took a sip of her drink.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! It's just that you to look good together." Rose apologized.

"No, we don't look good together and certainly not a couple!"

"Well, you seem close. Were you kind of like childhood friends or something?"

Amy thought for a while. "We did know each other when we were younger."

"So you were childhood friends?" said Rose, tapping her spoon on her lips.

Amy's brows furrowed. "I can't really say friends."

"Acquaintances, then?"

"Not really. I would not put it that way."

"How will you put it, then?" Rose looked at her expectantly.

Amy tried to find the right word because they weren't exactly friends but also not only acquaintances. She can't say a very distant cousin because that would shake the whole school.

"Frenemies should be the word, I suppose."

Amy almost screamed as she found Ian sitting beside her. She glanced at Rose who was just as surprised as her.

"What are you doing!?" asked Amy.

"I was looking for you. Saw you here and couldn't help it but hear the last few lines of your conversation." answered Ian. He then faced Rose. "I suppose frenemies should be the answer to your question."

"Oh...uh...okay." muttered Rose and resumed eating with a flushed face.

Amy shrugged her shoulders and also continued to eat in silence. She felt Ian's eyes on her but she ignored him, wishing for him to go away. Still, he doesn't. He just sat there until Amy finally asked him.

"What do you want?"

"I need to 'talk' to you."

"Can't you see I'm eating?"

"I can. That's why I'm waiting for you to finish."

Amy glared at him while Ian smiled in return. She continued to finish her lunch when Rose suddenly stood up.

"I'm just going to throw this." she said while holding the containers where she was eating.

Amy nodded in response. She saw Rose sped off to the ocean of people. She finished her lunch when she realized Rose still wasn't back. She scanned the crowd for any sign of Rose.

She mentally cursed as she realized where Rose was and what she did. She left her. The bad thing is she left her with Ian Kabra.

* * *

It was their last day for the fair which also means it's cleaning time. They ended the fair earlier so that they could clean up.

She was separating the leftovers from the untouched ones. She rolled her eyes as the three girls were whispering and giggling again. She was glad she had a friend in their tent or else she would die of the 'Paige'-ness inside their tent. As she worked her way through the afternoon, she heard a small bell ring. She took a rose-shaped key chain from her pocket.

_"Look at this, Amy. Surely, I will get the next one!" said Ian as he focused the pellet gun at his target._

_"Oh, really? Don't think so!" teased Amy. Before Ian pulled the trigger, Amy nudged his arm, making Ian miss his shot._

_Ian frowned at her. "What was that for?"_

_"Nothing." Amy smiled innocently._

_"Not fair!" he pouted._

_Amy laughed. "Okay. Okay. Go ahead. I won't distract you this time."_

_Ian focused the gun and managed to hit his third target. Amy clapped her hands._

_Ian spun the gun around his finger as he said "Go ahead. Pick a prize."_

_Amy looked at the prizes in front of her. Ball pens. No, she doesn't need ballpens. Nor does she need notebooks. Then she saw a rose-shaped key chain. She took it in her hands._

_"This one."_

_She felt Ian took a look from behind._

_"Ah, rose! Such a lovely flower."_

She suddenly remembered what she felt when she felt his breath close to the back of her neck. Her body tensed. Every hair on her body stood up.

**_Clang!_**

She immediately snapped back to reality.

"Sorry." Rose muttered as she picked up the metal container she dropped.

Amy gathered all the leftovers and put them inside a big garbage bag. After stuffing everything, she stood up and went to the dumping site. She excused herself from the tent and went running across the field. She turned around the corner into an alley.

She was surprised there was no foul smell or whatsoever. Maybe it's because they were just recently dumped there. She placed the bag beside a bunch of other bags when she accidentally knocked over a trash can. She groaned loudly and grabbed the broom leaning against the wall. Only the sound of the broom was heard until she heard footsteps behind her.

She didn't bother to see who it was. It must be someone who was also dumping their trash. But she was wrong.

"Look who we have here!" said the voice.

Amy froze momentarily as she heard the voice. She spun around.

"What do you want, Paige?" asked Amy.

"I've been seeing someone hang around Ian recently."

Amy rolled her eyes. Of course, it had to be about Ian.

"Thrilling to see the most popular girl in school standing in a dumping site." Amy grinned.

Paige frowned in disgust. "I'm doing it for a reason. Now, answer my question. How did you do it?"

"How does it feel standing here? Degrading I presume." Amy couldn't help but grin wider as she saw Paige's face.

"Oh, please. Just answer the question!" said Paige through gritted teeth.

Amy kept a long face. "What question?" she asked bluntly.

"Why you-" Amy saw smoke rising out of Paige's red face. She smirked. Paige suddenly turned around and calmed herself down. When she faced Amy, she was back to her usual cool.

Paige flashed a forced smile. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Amy asked bluntly again.

Amy saw Paige's anger started to rise but she managed to keep it cool. "How did you make Ian spend your break time with you?"

"I didn't do anything."

At this point, Amy saw Paige's patience snap.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!?" she screeched.

"I didn't do _anything_! What part of that did you not understand!?"

Paige slowly took a step towards her. "IMPOSSIBLE!He WOULD NOT go out with a girl like you!"

"Why don't you go ask him, then?" Amy also took a step forward, taunting her to go on.

"You're NOBODY! WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE YOU!?"

"I don't know. Ask him I don't mind."

Amy took the broom and resumed sweeping the ground.

"WHY YOU-"

Amy turned around as she heard Paige's footsteps echoed in the alley. She saw Paige's hand was about to grab her when they heard a voice.

"Amy! Where are you?"

They both froze. Paige suddenly turned around in her innocent mode.

"Hi, Ian!" she said a smile.

"Hello, Paige." Ian replied.

Amy rolled her eyes. _Hypocrite. _She continued her work, sweeping the ground.

Ian shifted his eyes to Amy. He smiled.

"Amy, I need to talk to you." he said.

"What do you want?" Amy asked without looking up.

"Come on, Amy! It's urgent!"

Amy looked at him. "Can't you see I'm doing something?"

"It's okay...um..." Then he faced Paige. He flashed his sweetest smile. "Paige, could you please do Amy's job for a while? I really need to talk to her."

Paige almost squealed. "Of course! Anything for you!"

"Thank you." Ian smiled. "So, Amy? Paige will do it for you, whatever you're doing right now."

Amy saw the look on Paige's face, as she realized what she promised Ian. Amy tried hard not to laugh.

She saw Ian winked at her. "Come on, then!"

She put the broom in Paige's hands who was looking at the trash in disgust.

"Thank you, dear." Amy teased Paige.

She went around the corner only to find out she was called out his name several times but she gets no reply.

"Ian?" She ran out to the field.

He was gone.

_Argh! He tricked me again! _Amy tried to find anger inside her but somehow she couldn't. _Still doesn't mean I forgive him already. _ Then she thought for a few minutes.

_Or maybe I do. _She smiled and went back to their tent.

* * *

**Yey! In your face, Paige! Hahaha ^_^  
**

** Review, guys! I wanna know what you think! Btw if there are any errors, tell me. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again, I want to thank you for the support, guys! I feel so happy. Enjoy! Btw, if this feels a little bit too fast. It is because I felt that I was dragging this story. So it may feel a little fast. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Did he ask you yet?" asked Mae.

"Who?" asked Amy as she sat down on their table.

It was lunch time. She sat with the usual people she sits with, her friends. Mae was talking about prom. Everywhere it's prom, prom, prom everywhere. _It's still months away. No need to rush, people! _she thought. She doesn't get it. It's just a dance where everyone dances and it's their last time together so why get excited when it means it's your last time together?

"Oh come on, Amy! Ian Kabra, of course."

Amy almost spatted out the Coke in her mouth. "Why would he ask me?"

"Where have you been, Amy?" asked Mae.

"Everyone knows you have something." said Scarlett.

Amy frowned. "No, we don't."

"Let's see. You're seen many times together. You two always seem to be so close and somehow he finds you wherever you go." said Scarlett.

"Plus, you two walk home together almost everyday." added Max who was playing with Scarlett's hair.

"I'm his secretary! Of course, he's going to ask me for his schedule or things or whatever." reasoned Amy. "And he lives just beside me so we walk home together. Nothing else."

Then silence. Amy silently thanked for that moment of silence until she lifted her head. All of them were looking at her except for Ben who was under the table trying to retrieve his fork but even Tyler who wasn't usually interested in these gossips was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" Amy looked at them weirdly.

They remained silent, looking at her. Amy knew what they were trying to do. They can try but they'll never get their answer so Amy just stared back at them. Ben then emerged from the table. He sat on his chair with a triumphant look on his face as he had his fork in his hand. Then he realized that his friends were looking at each other.

"What did I miss?" asked Ben in confusion.

After a few seconds, they suddenly burst out laughing.

Poor Ben! He was there looking at his friends as they laughed.

* * *

_Time sure flies fast. _she thought as she found herself walking side by side with Ian Kabra once again.

He had offered to accompany her again. She thought he would never ask her again because of the rumors about them. She thought he would not ask her for the sake of his reputation because she was no one and he's the 'Great Ian Kabra'. And somehow she felt kind of happy that he didn't stop. Somehow she already felt very comfortable with him around.

Ian wasn't sure if she had already forgiven him. He kind of felt she did because there was a sudden softness in her eyes when he asked her but he didn't want to make assumptions. Not with Amy Cahill because the girl is like a whirlwind. Everything is his first with her and this is the first time he is going to ask someone this questions.

"Are you going to the prom?" he asked.

"Maybe..." Amy answered without looking at him.

They walked as an uncomfortable silence stretched between them. As time passed by, words were still unspoken and tension grew with each second. Ian suddenly held her hands in his, making them stop in the middle of their walk. He licked his dry lips. Took a deep breath and looked into her jade green eyes.

He asked her. "Amy Cahill, will you go to the prom with me?"

Amy was speechless. Her mind went blank. She doesn't know what to say. She doesn't know what to do. Why would he ask her? He could've asked somebody else. He could've asked Paige instead but he didn't. He asked _her_. Why? She doesn't understand.

Ian wanted to run away. He wanted to run away and hide forever. He always felt this way under her gaze. It's not that he hates her eyes but it's just that he hates this familiar nerve-wrecking feeling. He's not used to this kind of feeling bubbling inside him but then it's too late to turn around. He had already stepped into the door and there's no way out.

"Okay..." muttered Amy.

Ian froze. "What?" Ian asked her.

"Sure. I mean no one asked me yet. Since you asked me, so why not?"

Her heart skipped a beat when he flashed a heart warming smile. A genuine smile. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her. She was surprised by his sudden actions but it felt right. It felt too right to end it now. She hugged him back and snuggled at the crook of his neck.

He smile as she let him hold her hand as they walked home together. They fell silent but there was no tension between them anymore. It was replaced by a much lighter feeling. He can't explain it but he felt like a heavy weight upon his shoulders was lifted. He was happy. Really happy.

They lived in the same building but in different floors. He smiled at her as she waved at him when she step out of the elevator. Ian entered his apartment and closed the door behind him. He leaned against it with a big smile on his face and stared into nothing.

"Yes! Yes!" he shouted as he jumped up and down like a kid, pumping his fists in the air. He couldn't help it He was ecstatic. He couldn't believe it she said yes! Amy Cahill said yes! He wanted to scream and dance like he won the lottery. He ran to his room and changed into something more comfortable. As he was changing, he felt his stomach grumble.

He went to his kitchen. He was going to make something special because today is a special day. He was going to make pasta. Soon, the smell of tomato and garlic filled the air. _The pasta is cooked. The sauce is ready. Table is also ready. Brilliant!_ he thought.

"Natalie? Natalie? Dinner is ready!" he shouted.

He was answered by silence. He wanted to hit himself. Natalie was gone. She's not here anymore. He was alone. Alone. The smile on his face faded.

Sadness started to invade his mind when suddenly he heard something.

"You're not alone."

Ian froze. He quickly turned to see who it was. He saw a woman sitting on the table. He couldn't see her face because of the lighting but he can see her body.

"Who are you? What do you want?" asked Ian in alarm.

"You, poor creature. Have a seat." she said.

But Ian didn't move. This was his home. He would not take orders from strangers or even visitors.

The woman slammed her fist on the table. "I said SIT DOWN!" she said through gritted teeth.

Ian flinched. There was something about her that made him follow her order. He sat across her. Even under the shadows, Ian can see the smirk on her face. There's something very familiar about her like he met her before somewhere.

"Mm...nice pasta you got there. May I?"

Ian reluctantly replied. "Yeah. Sure."

The woman got some pasta on her plate and placed some on his plate.

"Bon apetit!" she exclaimed before eating.

Ian ate with her but his mind was very confused. Who was this woman? Why is she here, eating with him? There must be something she wants. Of course, there must be something but he has nothing. He was alone and he lost almost everything. What would she need from him?

As if reading his mind, the woman reached for his hand across the table. "You're not alone. Remember that."

Ian frowned. "You? I don't even know you!" He pulled his hand away.

But before he could pull away, she held his hand like vice grip. He moaned in pain.

She leaned forward. "You puny little boy! Listen to me!"

Ian's eyes widened. He almost yelped. "No...no...impossible. Impossible! This is impossible!"

The woman grinned at him. "Oh, nothing's impossible, boy. Nothing."

* * *

**Yeah! That felt good. Hahaha :) Review, guys! Please review! Just hang on. It's coming. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**If it kinds feels weird and all, it's because I was kind of distracted when I wrote this. And I'm too lazy to reread and edit it. So curse my laziness! Anyways, hope you enjoy! Oh, btw, it has a time skip. ;)**

* * *

**_After 3 years..._**

The sun shone brightly on her eyes. She shielded her eyes as she sat up on her bed. She forgot to close the curtains again. She groaned. Her head hurts so much. Hangover from last night. It was Christmas yesterday so they had a party last night and she may have had a little over her usual capacity. A little too much.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

7:00. She groaned again as she laid back down and pulled her blanket over her head. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. It was their Christmas break. No need to get up so early. After a few twists and turns around her bed, she sat up again. She frowned. Now she can't sleep.

Pain shot through her head as she tried to stand and get some medicine. She steadied herself with each step, reaching out to whatever she could hold on to. She pulled the drawer and found a pack of paracetamol. She opened it quickly. She was relieved to find that there was one last tablet left.

She went across her dorm, towards the refrigerator. She took out the pitcher and reached for the cabinet handle above her head. She reached for a glass but somehow she can't reach it. She tiptoed and tried again. She grumbled. Still, it was out of her reach.

_Ah! Whatever! _she thought. She just drank from the pitcher itself. After drinking the medicine, she threw herself back to bed. She sighed in relief as she felt her headache fade away. She closed her eyes and dozed off.

Ding dong!

Amy groaned. She turned sideways and sleep was drowning her again.

Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!

Her head ached with each sound the doorbell made. Not as painful as before but it still hurts. She opened her heavy eyelids and stared at the ceiling as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

Ding dong! Ding dong!

She slowly pushed her covers away. She winced in pain. Whoever is at the door was banging on it. Really hard.

She heard a muffled voice. "Amy? Amy? Are you there? Are you okay?"

Upon hearing the voice, she quickly stood up. She grabbed the headboard of her bed as she felt a little pang of vertigo. After she regained her balance, she went for the door.

She was faced by a Jake Rosenbloom whose hand was in midair, in the middle of pounding the door. The next thing she knew was a pair of strong arms wrapped around her in a tight hug.

"What were you doing? I thought something happened to you!" he said.

"Uh...Jake. You can let me go now. I need to close the door." Amy said, ignoring his questions.

He released her. With a flushed face, he apologized. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." said Amy and closed the door behind her.

Her eyes fell on Jake. He looked good. The same boyish aura was around him. She missed him.

She stretched her arms and smiled. "Come here."

He grinned and hugged her.

"I miss you." he said.

"Me too." she replied.

Amy pulled away and asked him. "What are you doing here?"

Jake frowned. "Don't you remember? You said you were coming back to Attleboro so I'm here to drive you home."

"Oh! Right! I remember..."

Amy almost forgot. Well, she actually forgot. It was a good thing Jake reminded her or else she would have forgotten all about it because of her headache. She went to her closet and started to pack her clothes.

"You forgot, right?"

Amy turned around and found him leaning against the door frame. She looked at him. His shirt was unbuttoned on the first two buttons. His arms were crossed on his chest. She saw his neck muscles run down towards his chest and his biceps shaped tightly by his shirt. Her throat felt dry.

Amy gulped. "Yeah..."

She quickly turned away and continued to pack her things. After packing and arranging all her stuffs, she realized she hasn't taken a bath yet.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm just going to take a shower." she said to Jake who was watching the television.

She stepped into the shower. She sighed as hot water dripped down her body. She grabbed her shampoo and washed her hair. After rinsing the bubbles off, she had some conditioner. She rubbed the soap against her body.

It's Christmas, eh? Time really flies fast. It's like she just started attending Harvard. Yes, she studies in Harvard. Finally, she had achieved her life-long dream. To study archaeology in Harvard University just like her mom. She's living alone in a dorm so as not to put pressure on Fiske and Dan. Every Christmas break she would go back to visit them in Attleboro.

Dan's in his senior year and nearing his college years. Hopefully, he had already decided what course to take because last time she asked, he had absolutely no idea. _I wonder, if he has a partner already for their prom._

Prom.

She remembered during their prom.

_She entered the gym. It was dark but enough to see where you were walking. Amy scanned the room. People were dancing. Music pounding the speakers. People chatting. But she wasn't interested in that. She was looking for familiar faces. She was looking for him but he was nowhere to be found. She frowned. _

_"Amy!"_

_She turned around and saw Mae, waving at her. She smiled and walked towards her friends._

Suddenly, cold water sprayed down on her. She yelped at the sudden cold contact. _Damn! What's your problem?_ she mentally asked the shower. She grabbed her towel from the hook and dried herself up. She went to her room, leaving the memories lost in her mind again.

* * *

**Again, please review! I want to thank you guys for the support and reviews. Makes me want to write more. So please review!**

**I know it might be a little confusing but it will be clear later on. I just wanted to leave a cliff hanger for the prom ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for the confusion. I know it's kinda weird that it suddenly jumped but it will be clearer. So please don't go because the fun is just about to start. :)**

* * *

Jake went across the parking lot with Amy following close behind. He took out his keys and inserted it in the keyhole located at the trunk. He lifted her bags and placed them inside.

Amy watched him as he hoisted her bags inside the trunk. It feels good to see a very familiar face once in a while and get away from all the school work. She may love studying but college is different, far more different than high school.

College is where you get exposed to the real world. It's where life truly begins. It's the starting line of the race. It's not about your friends and popularity anymore. It's about the competition and pressure and stress is everywhere especially when you're studying in a school where standards are high.

Sometimes, she wonders if people in Harvard ever sleep or eat because they are hardcore. If people thought Amy was a nerd way back in her high school years, then they don't know how these people really study.

"Amy?"

She looked at Jake who was leaning on the trunk of his car.

"You okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking about school stuffs." she replied.

His face twisted in mock disgust. "Again?" He walk towards her.

Amy smiled. "You know how I feel. There's so many things to do." She held up her fingers. "Reports, projects, tests..."

Amy's voice faded when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh, come one, Amy! I know it's hard but lighten up a bit."

She looked up at him. She saw his words reflecting in his eyes. His usual boyish smile was now gone, replaced by a thin line. His hair ruffled as the wind blew. Her body stiffened when she felt his hands make its way down her arm. His fingertips making all of her hair stand up.

_Tock! Tock! Tock!_

Amy snapped her head to the sides.

"What was that?" she asked Jake whose hands were already inside his pockets.

"I don't know." answered Jake.

Then they heard a muffled voice.

_Tock! Tock! Tock!_

She tried to point out the location of the sound.

"It's coming from..." She pointed at his car. "It's coming from your car."

Then Jake suddenly slapped his forehead, as if he remembered something he forgot. Because he did.

"Oh my gosh!"

He suddenly ran to his car and opened the door. His upper body disappeared as he checked on whatever was inside. He emerged from the car and went to the passenger's seat on the other side and opened the door for her.

"So, ready?" he said as he gestured for her to sit inside.

She looked at him suspiciously but she obeyed. When she sat down, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She almost yelped.

"Hey, Amy."

She turned her head and saw Atticus smiling at her.

She glared at him for scaring her. Then she let it go and smiled at him. "Hello, Atticus."

Jake slipped beside her. The engines of the car roaring. He opened the radio and music boomed. He looked at Amy.

"Ready?" he asked again.

Amy frowned at him. "You left your brother here all alone for one hour? What kind of brother are you?"

Jake touched the back of his neck. "Well, let's say I trust my brother." He said it in a tone that made it seem like a question.

Amy punched his arm. "Whatever. Just drive."

They laughed as they sped off.

* * *

_Ding dong!_

Amy stood at the familiar door she once always saw. Everything seems the same but it seems so different at the same time. She stood, waiting for someone to open the door. Jake and Atticus offered to bring her things so she ran off first, leaving them with the bags. She heard a ruffle behind the door. She heard the lock clicked then the doorknob turned. She was welcomed by the face of her brother.

"Dan!"

"Amy?"

She threw herself on him. He replied with an '_oof-' _as he almost fell backwards from Amy's sudden action. His arms were trapped so he couldn't move. Amy was hugging him very tight, crushing him under her bear hug. He tried to get away but Amy was still clinging to him.

Amy heard a familiar voice call out from inside. "Dan? Who was it?" Then she saw Fiske step out.

The next minute Amy had both men under her arms. She squeezed them into a tight hug. She ignored their protests as she hugged them tighter. She missed them very much. Obviously.

"Um..excuse me. Sorry for interrupting but we really need to get inside."

Amy released them from her hug and turned around. Fiske and Dan sighed in relief as she released them. She saw Jake and Atticus with her bags. When she realized they were at blocking the doorway, she stepped to the side and let them enter. She watched as Jake and Atticus set her bags on the sofa. Along the way, Dan and Atticus bumped fists with wide grins on their faces.

"Well then, I'm going to prepare some dinner. Make yourselves comfortable." said Fiske as he hurried away, knowing Amy would strangle him once more.

So did Dan. "Uh...I'm going to help him." He pointed at Fiske then followed him to the kitchen.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." she said and turned towards the Rosenbloom brothers. "You know the stuffs here. Make yourselves comfortable."

She saw Atticus who was reaching midway for the remote. Atticus just smiled awkwardly at her. Amy smiled back.

She walked towards her room and changed into something more comfortable. Her room was pretty much still the same except there may be a thin layer of dust on everything. She sighed. _Someone needs to be scolded._ She giggled at the thought. She slipped her slippers on and went outside. She walked towards the dining area which is just in front of the kitchen. She saw Dan and Fiske with their backs facing her as they prepared some food.

"So...anything I can do to help?"

She swore she saw the two of them froze, their body tensed.

"You can set the table." Fiske said without looking at her.

She eyed them suspiciously. "Okay."

She went through the cupboard and took out the plates. She set them on the table. She felt Dan turn around as she set the plates down on the table.

"Why are there six plates?" he asked.

She looked at him as if saying _'Duh?'_

"Ian." Then she went back to the cupboard to get the utensils.

Fiske suddenly stopped what he was doing. He and Dan exchanged looks then he looked at her with worry in his eyes. Amy suddenly sensing their eyes on her, stopped to look at them questioningly.

"What?"

"Well..." said Dan

She looked at them as she waited for their answer.

"Uh..." said Dan as he suddenly found his shoes interesting.

Fiske took a deep breath and said. "Amy. Ian is gone."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Again I'm sorry for the sudden change. I may have not written that in the right way. Sorry :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Terribly sorry for the long update! Sorry! It's just that school started and we were already given a lot of work so I'm really sorry!**

**Please enjoy this chapter. All will be clear don't worry. Well, almost, ;)**

* * *

"Amy. Ian's gone."

Then it dawned on her. He was gone. There was nothing she can do.

"Amy, are you alright?" Dan asked as he reached out to touch her shoulder.

He felt her body tense when he placed his hand. After a few minutes, he felt her relax. She turned her head and smiled at him forcedly. She slipped out of his grip and returned the excess set.

"I'm okay. I forgot. All these school things just sometimes ramble my mind." she said without looking at either of them.

After returning them to the cupboard, she placed her hands on her hips and sighed.

"I need to get something in my room." she said then she walked out of the kitchen.

Dan and Fiske stood in silence as they watch her leave the kitchen. Upon hearing the door of her room close, they looked at each other. After some time, they returned to continue making dinner.

"I'm worried about her." Fiske said while cooking the noodles for the pasta.

"I know." Dan replied. He slipped the chicken inside the oven.

"It's been three years and she still hasn't accepted that he's gone."

"I know."

Fiske sighed. "You think she'll be okay?"

Dan stood straight and looked at Fiske. "I don't think she will. I know she will be okay. Just give her time."

* * *

Amy closed the door as she threw herself on her bed. She felt her tears explode.

_She smiled and walked towards their table._

_"Hey, guys!" she said as she approached them._

_"Ames! There you are!' exclaimed Mae before stuffing her mouth with food._

_"Nice dress, Amy." Scarlett commented with a smile. "I like it."_

_Amy looked down at her dress and twirled around in front of them. After steadying herself, she bowed while they clapped their hands._

_"Simple yet elegant. Right, Max?" asked Scarlett as she placed her hand on his thigh._

_"Oh, yes but I like yours better." he smiled sweetly at her._

_Scarlett slapped his arm. Max rolled his eyes and turned to Amy._

_"I like it too, Amy." he said. "But Scarlett's dress is still better."_

_Scarlett slapped his arm again and glared at him._

_"Sheesh! But I really do like your dress. It makes your eyes stand out more." Max added then gave Scarlett a look. As if saying 'Was that okay?'."_

_Scarlett glared at him then apologized to Amy. "I'm sorry, Amy. Max, here, is very impolite."_

_Amy smiled at their silliness. "Oh, it's okay, Scarlett. We're cool." She bumped fists with Max._

_Then suddenly they heard someone shriek. They all turned their heads. Only to find Mae standing,waving her hands frantically with her dress wet. Ben was beside her trying to help her while apologizing._

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!" apologized Ben._

_"What were you thinking!?" asked Mae._

_"Sorry! I was..." Ben's voice faded into a mutter._

_Mae placed her hands on her hips. "You were what?"_

_Ben muttered something then suddenly blurted it out. "I was nervous!" His face was red in embarrassment._

_"Aw! You're so cute! Come on!" Mae grabbed his hand. "Help me! Let's go!"_

_She dragged him then stopped to excuse themselves from them. Ben stood awkwardly then looked at Amy. Amy smiled then winked at him. Ben smiled weakly at her as Mae dragged him to the restroom._

_Amy smiled. Those two were so cute. She's got to remember to make Ben pay for what she did. If it wasn't for her, Ben wouldn't have asked Mae to prom. She shook her head and turned around when Max called her name._

_"Amy, we're going to dance. Catch you later." said Max._

_"Have fun!" Amy replied._

_She watched as they walked towards the dance floor. She sighed bu there's something missing, rather someone. Then she saw Taylor dancing with a guy. She smiled. Taylor looked absolutely gorgeous with her black dress. Her hair was tied up in a bun. The usual playful grin was replaced by an elegant smile. She was dancing with someone but Amy can't see who it was because of the lighting. But whoever it was, Taylor was having a good time with him._

_Him. Amy searched the room. Where is he? She looked at her watch. 9:03. She arrived at 8:35. She's been waiting for almost 30 minutes and he's still not present. That's weird. Ian Kabra was not known to be late. She scanned the room once more, hoping that she only overlooked him in the crowd but still nothing. She looked at her phone. No message. She sighed. There was one last thing she wanted to do and she hoped she will find him._

_He was not there. Cool air blew across her face as she entered the rooftop. The rooftop was one of his favorite places. He would go there when he was thinking. Sometimes he would jut sit there, missing lunch time. _

_How did she know? Well, she is his secretary. Apparently, her job title involved talking to the president personally. Though sometimes he would ask her to have a snack with him instead of talking. They would eat together. Either chips or anything he had at that time. Then they would laugh and talk for hours. They would sit with their feet hanging off the edge just like what she was doing right now._

_She remembered once when they were talking on the roof. They were laughing when all of a sudden rain started to pour. Amy ran towards the door but Ian pulled to stop her from reaching the door. She glared at him, asking him what was his problem. Then the next thing she knew, they were laughing as Amy tried to get past Ian who was guarding the door. She tried everything but he still managed to keep her from the door. She was drawing her last card. The most stupid one, in her opinion. The old 'distract-by-pointing-anywhere' trick. To her surprise, it did work. He raced after her to home. Upon reaching home, they both received a scolding by Fiske while they were soaked by the rain._

_Amy felt her body shiver from the cold breeze. Suddenly she felt something on her shoulders like something was placed there. She felt a smile crept to her lips. Her heart jumped in joy. She turned around then she frowned. She found no one. She looked at her shoulders. There was nothing on it. She shook her head and closed her eyes._

_When she opened her eyes, she already made her choice. Whatever his reason is, it must be important. He better have an explanation for this. She stood up._

_She was going to enjoy her prom. With or without him._

She never expected that she was not going to see him anymore. For the last three years, they tried to look for him. On the first few months of the first year, they thought he just went to do some Lucian business. But after some time, they realized he was truly missing. They searched around the world, trying to find him. One thing led to another. That another thing led to nothing. On the second year, they finally gave up. They did everything they can do and they found nothing.

After crying for minutes, she finally managed to lighten the load that was still heavy. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't know what to feel. All she knew is that he was gone as she stared into nothing. All she had in her mind right now was him. Nothing else. Just him.

_Knock! Knock!_

Amy snapped out of her trance but she didn't budge.

_Knock! Knock!_

She heard a muffled voice. "Amy?"

She didn't care who it was from. She ignored it. After some time, she heard the door creak.

"Amy?"

Amy didn't turn around. She just sat there as she felt someone coming closer. The bed dipped as the weight on top doubled. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

"Amy, are you okay?" asked Jake.

But Amy wasn't listening. She was somewhere. Somewhere no one understood even herself.

Upon sensing her ignorance, he held her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head. He felt her shift under him. He once again saw her beautiful green eyes. He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She didn't answer him. She just looked at him blankly. It's like she was looking past him but she was also looking into him. His heart beat fast. She looked lovely even when she's crying. Why does everything she have to do be so beautiful and appealing to him?

She blinked several times and then buried her face in the his chest. She breathed deeply inhaling his scent. Once again, she felt better and safe.

"Thank you." she muttered before pulling away. She look back at him and smiled then she walked out of the room.

Jake sat there for a few minutes. After all these years, he was still losing. He knew her heart belong to someone else but that still doesn't make him forget that he still loves her and she doesn't ask him to stop. So he won't stop. He won't stop until she says yes.

* * *

**Again, guys! I want to thank you for your reviews and support. Please don't stop! The fun is about to begin.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm sorry if my updates sometimes take time because my schedule is definitely not flexible. And I hate it. So anyways, please enjoy!**

**By the way, if there are Whovians out there reading this, there's a little treat somewhere. It's just a small treat. I just can't help it. ;)**

* * *

People were dancing. Lights were dimmed. The music echoed through the room.

Amy was swaying to the music but she was not alone. She felt someone holding her. The room dimmed then the lights went on again. She saw the same amber eyes and jet black hair. She smiled at him. He smiled back. She had her arms wrapped around his neck while he wrapped his around her waist. They continued to sway to the music.

No words were spoken. None was needed. Their eyes spoke their own conversation. They were both lost in each others eyes. They didn't care what will happen. All they know is that they have each other right here, right now.

Ian tilted his head down, as if asking permission. She smiled at him in agreement. He smiled back. He pulled her closer and leaned his forehead on hers. Their lips dangerously close. Tension started to rise between them. Ian felt her shift uncomfortably. He looked worriedly at her. She just nodded signaling she was okay.

She couldn't look away from his capturing stare. She look into his eyes under his intensifying gaze. Like he couldn't believe what was happening. She felt his hand roam around the small of her back. She closed her eyes and sighed as sparks went down her spine. She opened her eyes and found his walls crashed down. His eyes, once burned dangerously close to red, softened into a pure and calming amber.

Suddenly it felt like they were alone. All alone in each others arms. There was no music but they continued to sway, completely lost.

With their hearts beating as one, they swayed together. Bodies touching. Lips quavering in tension. Hooded eyes searching each other. Fingers drawing circles. Breaths that they never thought they had were released. Their mouths watered as they felt each other.

"Amy..."

"Ian..."

They spoke their first words for the night. They looked at each other in surprise. Then the eerie silence returned once more. Slowly, they inched closer. Their bodies tensed each second passed by. Their grips on each other tightened. Their lips touched.

Suddenly there was an explosion. Literally.

There was a flash of light. Amy closed her eyes as she shielded them with her hands. When she opened her eyes, she found herself alone in the room. Then she saw him. Golden eyes staring back at her. She realized she was not alone. In fact, everyone was still there, lying on the floor with their bodies covered in blood.

She saw Ian in front of her. She wailed. She dropped to the ground and wrapped her arms around him. His face was peaceful but blood was everywhere. She panicked.

Then footsteps echoed throught the room. Amy knew he was coming. She didn't want to go. She can't leave everybody. She can't leave him. But she needed to go. She made a snap decision. She needed to run. Fast. But when she turned around, it was too late.

The man flashed a smile of white teeth. She couldn't see his face but his golden eyes told her it was better she never saw. She felt pain through her body. When she looked down, she realized his hand was in her. She screamed as his hand moved inside her, grabbing her organs along the way. She screamed in agony.

He laughed.

"Aaahhh!"

Amy sat up on her bed. Sweat covered her face. She quicky looked around. She was back in her room. She found her blanket lying on the floor. She pulled it close to her and hugged her knees close. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

She was not crying because she was afraid. She was not crying ecause of Golden Eyes. She was crying because of him. Because of Ian Kabra. She knew he was not dead. She can feel it in her guts. She can't explain it but somehow she knew he was still there somewhere.

Nor can she explain what she really felt about him. Who would not like a handsome guy who's smart, rich and kind? She grimaced at the thought of the word kind. Maybe that was the problem. Because of what happened during the clue hunt, it's hard to differentiate the real Ian Kabra from the Isabel minion Ian Kabra. It's just that it's really hard to trust someone who broke your trust.

She looked out the window. The moon was shining brightly while the stars were twinkling.

But he was family. He was still part of the Cahill family. He may have scarred her deeply but that doesn't mean she can't have care for him.

_Wherever you are. Come back._

* * *

_Wheer! Wheer! Wheer!_

Upon hearing the sound, Amy quickly opened her eyes and sat up. The_ TARDIS! _She looked around her room then she frowned. Disappointed that she found no blue box inside her room.

She scratched her head and stretched her arms then she realized it came from her phone. She shook her head and looked at her clock. 7:58. She quickly got up, walking towards the bathroom. When she got out of the bathroom, her phone rang. Still wrapped in her towel, she answered her phone.

"Hello? she asked.

"Amy!" the voice shot back.

"Mae?"

"Amy!"

"What?"

"Amy!"

"What do you want?"

"Amy!"

This time Amy didn't answer back.

"Amy? Amy! AMY!" Mae shouted.

Amy grimaced as her friend shouted in her ear.

"Just tell me what do you want!" Amy shouted back.

After a few seconds of silence, Mae finally answered back.

"Where are you?"

"At home-"

"Still there? You agreed to meet at 8:15! Look at the time it's already 8:30!"

I'm sorry. I'm sorry, okay? Just had a bad night."

Mae's tone suddenly softened. "Why? What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll talk to you later. I'm on my way. Don't worry it's just a few blocks away from here."

"Wait-"

But before Mae could finish her sentence, Amy had already pressed the end call button. She flinched as the image of golden eyes suddenly popped in her mind. She sighed. She needed to get that out of her mind. Especially if she wanted to have a good time with her friends. She grabbed her bag and went out of her room.

She found all four boys sitting at the dining table. They all looked at her as she walked towards the door. Before heading out, she turned around.

"Good morning! Going out with friends. See you later!" she said leaving the boys alone, munching on their breakfast.

She stepped into the elevator. She tapped her fingers on the railings of the elevator. _Ding! _The elevator doors opened and she quickly went out. Her eyes widened as she saw the bus stopping at the bus stop. She quickly ran. Luckily, she managed to get on it at the last minute. She sat on an empty seat as she settled down.

She sighed. Her eyes felt heavy because of lack of sleep. She closed her eyes, trying to regain the sleep she lost last night. Then her stomach started to grumble in protest. She realized she didn't have any breakfast. She mentally cursed for being so careless. How could have she not taken her breakfast or just her coffee? She did a mental slap to herself.

Ignoring all the distractions. She tried once again to have some sleep and closed her eyes. Finally, she felt everything started to slowly fade away. Sleep started to invade her senses.

Suddenly she felt a prickle on the back of her neck. She immediately opened her eyes. This sharp feeling. She looked around. The bus was almost empty. A few people were at the back either talking or looking at their phones.

She knew it would be easy not to look suspicious so she tried to look for familiar faces but there was none. She faced the front again and the feeling came back again. There must be someone but which one? Seeing that her stop was near, she stood up and held onto a pole. She took out her phone and acted as if she was using her phone but in truth, she was angling it in a way so that she can see the people behind her. The results were still disappointing. Whoever this person is, he's pretty good.

All of a sudden the bus came to a halt. She realized this was her stop. She cast one last look at the people in the bus then she made her way down the bus.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. I once thought this would have like only 15 chapters but now that I'm already on chapter 11, that would be very impossible. Review again, guys! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**This one's a short one but don't worry. The next one is longer. Enjoy though there's not much to enjoy here. Not yet, that is. ;)**

* * *

A hundred gasps echoed through the theater as the jet stumbled towards them.

Amy saw some people ducked as if it was real. She chuckled. It was just 3D! It's not real! Though she's got to admit it did feel real and all but it was still just graphics.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Max reach out for Scarlett's hand. Scarlett smiled at him and her hand went to her popcorn. She placed one inside his mouth. Max, in return, gave his drink to her. Amy shook her head. _Just as lovey-dovey as before. Well, they were THE couple._

She looked beside her and saw Mae who clutching the arm of Ben who Amy knew was as red as a tomato. Those two were just so cute. They may be complete opposites but that's what makes them so lovable as a couple. They are complete opposites. Mae is noisy, cheerful and all while Ben is this nerdy guy who's ignored by everyone except them, of course.

Together they just explode. Basically, Mae brings the wilder side out of Ben. He is starting to be much normal. Not that he's not normal before but more sociable. Even his looks were completely changed by Mae. He always used to wear T-shirts and an old pair of jeans with those big thick-framed glasses. Right now, he wears some button down shirts and even V-necks. No more thick frames but contacts. Amy's got to admit he did look good and very different. She almost screamed when she first saw him in his new transformation.

Amy settled down in her chair and tried to focus on the movie. She munched on some popcorn and relax on her seat but she found it hard to focus. She found herself distracted. Somehow, her mind was somewhere else again. She was wondering, where is he? Why did he have to go? Why did he suddenly disappear?

Sometimes she just want to shout her anger out. Sometimes she wants to cry. There are some times she just wants to forget. Forget everything that happened between them during the clue hunt, during their high school days, everything. But she can't. Somehow, it keeps on coming back. When she closes her eyes, the vision of him keeps on invading her mind and heart.

Sometimes she just wants to disappear because of these meltdowns. It makes her feel bad that she's so affected that she can't work and it makes people distracted too. Though she knows they care for her but she just feels bad that they're also affected by her gloomy mood. Fiske and Dan are always there but they're not the type who would hug and comfort someone not like someone else_. It's a good thing Jake's there. _

Jake.

She knew what they once shared. She knew what happened between them though it was only a small thing, it was still something. She realized ever since she went back to school she felt different towards him. She doesn't understand but her heart twisted as she remembered last night.

She didn't mean to walk out on him. She was just not in the right mood. Her heart felt heavy. He was a nice guy. He was always there for her but she was not. It's not like she was obliged to do so but she needed to repay his support. And the way she treated him last night was not a good.

Suddenly she felt the familiar prickle on the back of her neck. She immediately looked around her. It's impossible that he's at the front but she checked anyways. Still nothing. She frowned. This person even followed her to the theater. She tried to spot anything she saw when she was riding the bus. In the end, she just sat and tried to ignore the feeling inside her. She knew nothing would happen because they were inside the cinema. He would be stupid if he did something where hundreds of people could see her.

She never really watched the whole movie. The last part was all a blur to her.

* * *

They walked out of the restaurant with their stomachs full.

"That was good, Mae." complemented Amy.

"Of course. I'm fantastic!" said Mae while she held her head up high with pride.

They all laughed. Mae worked with her family in their family business. They have a small Italian restaurant that was one of the best Amy have been to. They really have this rich aroma of Italian food and it tastes really good.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around and saw Jake leaning on his car with his arms across his chest. She smiled back at him.

"I'm here to pick you up." he said.

"Wait." she replied.

She turned around to face her friends who were giggling. She frowned.

"What?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing." Max said.

She eyed them suspiciously and said goodbye to them. She walked towards Jake who was waiting for her in the car.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked him.

"Well, you did tell us last night you were going out with your friends." he replied.

At the mention of last night, she flinched.

"Jake." she said.

"Hm?" he said without looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She felt him glanced at her.

"For what?"

"Last night."

"Last night?"

She gave him a look.

"Oh, last night." he said in realization.

He didn't answer back. He left her hanging on the edge of her seat. Her hands became sweaty. She kept on shifting and shifting. Tension filled the car as she waited for him to say something. Anything.

"I know you were going through something. It's okay," he finally said.

She sighed in relief. She leaned back on her seat.

After a few minutes of silence, she asked. "Well, where are we going?"

"Home then to the hotel. Christmas party remember?" he asked.

"Right."

He chuckled. "Why do you always forget?"

"Oh, come one! I need to study!" she complained. "So I tend to forget stuffs."

"But not the studies." he teased.

She glared at him. She opened her mouth, ready for another sentence but she couldn't think of one.

"Go on, Amy." he urged her.

"Wait! I'm thinking!" she hissed.

He grinned. "Just admit it."

"Fine. I lose. You win." she pouted.

His laugh echoed in her mind as they neared their destination.

Amy looked at her reflection on the mirror. She turned around to see if everything's okay. _So far so good._

She was wearing a violet plum gown that touches the ground. It has a lace that goes around hugging her waist tight, shaping the dress. A ribbon was around her neck while her back remained unclothed. It was backless but it was not that low. It was low enough to see half of her back. She matched it with black stilettos.

At first she wanted to just leave her hair but it looked messy and tangled so she tied it up in a bun. She wore some dangling earrings and bracelet to match it.

"Let's go!" she heard Fiske shouted from outside.

She took her purse and took on last look at herself on the mirror. She sighed.

At least this was going to be better than her prom. She hopes so.

* * *

**Thank you for the support guys! I know I sound like a broken record but I just want to show my appreciation. Thank you for reading this in the first place. ****Review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This was long! Finally it's done! That's the reason for the long update. I'm really sorry if you have to wait because my schedule is most definitely not flexible due to school work. **

* * *

Fiske, Dan and Amy walked towards the line where people were waiting for their names to be checked. As they get closer to the entrance, they heard voices of people chatting and laughing. Amy could see the people inside, eating and some were dancing. She felt her stomach churn as she had a moment of déjà vu.

"Name, please?"

Amy blinked hard and looked at the man behind the table.

"Amy, Dan and Fiske Cahill." She replied.

The man looked down at a piece of paper that Amy presumed was a list of the guests. After a few seconds, the man looked back up to them.

"Okay. Please wait."

The man stood up. He returned with three bags in his hands. He handed it out to them.

"You will find your masks and bands inside. Please wear it at all times. Merry Christmas and enjoy!" he said with a smile.

Amy smiled back and returned the greeting. After slipping their masks and bands on, they proceeded to the entrance of the ballroom. Well actually, it isn't a ballroom. It was a Madrigal base that was decorated to look like a ballroom so that it will have this elegant feel. They entered the ballroom.

Everyone was busy doing their own things and since they can't completely see each other, they were all on guard. Fiske then excused himself. Amy watched as he got lost in the sea of people. So she and Dan continued to walk.

There was so little space. It was a miracle they managed to get to the bar. Actually, that was one of the problems. That's why they used the garden that was at the back. Though it was a good thing. Though they were all from different branches, they were still one family. It was a good thing they all finally settled their differences. The friendship that Gideon Cahill dreamed was finally true.

Amy spotted a group of people who were chatting and laughing. She smiled. Though they were all wearing masks, she knew it was the old gang. They all turned to look at Dan and Amy as they both walked towards them. She could see the look on their faces and Amy couldn't help but smile. She hugged them one by one as Dan bumped fists with them. After pulling away, Amy realized they grew few.

Hamilton was standing beside Jonah while Sinead was opposite them. Beside Sinead was Reagan Holt.

"How are you, guys?" Amy asked.

"Fine." Reagan said.

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Jonah.

"Dan." Hamilton nodded to him.

Dan nodded back. "Hamilton."

They just stared at each other for the next few minutes. Amy exchanged looks with the others but they all seemed just as confused as she is.

"Just give it to me." Hamilton finally said with a grin.

Dan groaned.

"You promised and a promise is a promise. Heat won. So?"

Dan scratched his head. "Why? Oh, why? Oh, Why?" He reached for his back pocket.

"Dan!" Amy said. "You had a bet and you never told me? You know that's bad!"

Dan raised his left brow at Amy as he opened his wallet."Do I really need to?"

"Of course! You're my brother!" Amy said.

"Amy, I'm 16!" Dan reasoned.

"But that doesn't change that you're my little brother!"

"I'm not little!"

"I'm still bigger than you." Then she realized he was actually taller than she is. "Well, maybe not bigger physically. But I'm still older!"

Dan just apologized. He knew he was never going to win. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice call out to them.

"Kiddos!"

Amy quickly turned around and found Nellie standing right there, her arms wide open, with Fiske following close behind her.

She quickly ran towards Nellie who was wearing a big smile on her face. She hugged her tight.

"Nellie!" exclaimed Amy.

Nellie hugged her back.

"I missed you, Nellie!" said Amy.

"Me too." Nellie replied.

They then pulled away from each other. Nellie spotted Dan standing behind Amy. Nellie gestured toward him. "Come here, kiddo."

Dan shook his head. "No!"

"Oh come on! Come here!" Nellie insisted as she stepped closer to him. She hugged him tight.

Amy wanted to laugh as while she saw Dan's face as Nellie hugged him. She exchanged looks with the others who were clearly also trying to hold their laughter back. After a few moments, they laughed hard. When Nellie pulled away, she quickly faced them with her hands on her hips. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you all laughing about? I know you're all as tall as me. I know we're not in the Vesper prison anymore but that doesn't mean you can all laugh at me!" she mock scolded them.

They all tried to contain their laughter and said. "Yes, ma'am!"

"That's better!" said Nellie with a big smug on her face but after a few seconds it was replaced by a big smile. "Come here."

Amy watched as Nellie hugged them. She smiled. She was happy to see them so relaxed like nothing happened. Even the mention of the Vespers never made any effect on them. That's what she envied them for. She was not like them. She still got the nightmares. She still has meltdowns. Especially Golden Eyes and Ian.

After his sudden disappearance, he was always there. He was always there, present in her dreams like it was supposed to tell her something. Maybe that was one of the reasons why she felt that he was still alive. She hopes he still is. She wishes he still is.

"Amy, want to dance?"

Amy looked up and found Hamilton's hand stretched towards her. She realized the others also went to dance together. She smiled.

"Why sure, Hammy!" she replied. She placed her hand on Hamilton's.

Hamilton frowned as they walked towards the middle where people were dancing.

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound giddy and all."

Amy spotted the others scattered. Jonah was dancing with Reagan while Sinead was laughing hard as a disgusted Dan was holding her. Nellie was chatting with Fiske while dancing.

Amy faced Hamilton and placed her arms around his neck. They started to sway to the beat of the music.

"Well, you are giddy and all. Are you not?" Amy asked.

"I am, but not all the time." pouted Hamilton.

Amy laughed then Hamilton laughed along.

After a few moments of silence, Amy spoke. "Ham? I need to ask you. How's your dad?"

Amy saw the smile on Hamilton's face faded. He lowered his head, averting his eyes away from Amy.

"I'm sorry, Hamilton. If you don't want to, it's okay." Amy comforted him.

Hamilton looked at Amy once again. "No. It's okay." He breathed deep. Amy waited for him until he was ready to talk about it.

"We were kind of left out. When dad heard about the Madrigals, he was angry. But when he found out that we were somehow involved with you, he was furious. Starting that day, the table only had three plates. Dad, Mom and Madison. They never really talk to me and Reagan anymore except Madison. Though she rarely gets to talk to us too because Dad and Mom separated her from us. They did everything to make us feel like outcasts except..." His voice faded.

Amy gave him a hug as they still swayed. Hamilton Holt may be big but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a heart. She knew how it felt to be an outcast but to be treated like that by your family? That's got to be triple of what she felt.

"...Except kick us out of the house. Even my Holt trainers were gone. Sometimes, I just want to get out of there."

Amy patted his back as she saw tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ham, but you can't do that. It's just not right." she said.

"I know, Amy. I know." he sighed. "Let's just hope that Mom can influence Dad just a little bit."

Amy chuckled. "Influence? I can imagine your Mom, beating your Dad up."

Hamilton laughed. Amy smiled then laughed along. After a few minutes of dancing with Hamilton, she saw Fiske walking closer to them. He tapped on Hamilton's shoulder and flashed a smile. Getting the message, Hamilton faced Amy.

"Thanks, Amy." Hamilton said as he bowed slightly to her and gestured towards Fiske.

Fiske bowed and offered his hand to her. She took it with a smile. He was her guardian. He was only her uncle but he became like a father to her. He looked over them since the start of the clue hunt, where it all began.

"So how are things, Fiske?" she began.

"Fine. Everything's fine. Just relax. I'll immediately tell you if something's wrong." he replied.

"Well, I just can't help it. It's supposed to be my responsibility and you're the one who's doing it!"

Fiske laugh. "Sometimes I feel that you're older than me, worrying about everything. Don't worry. Again, if something happens, I'll tell you. Besides, life became better with the Vespers gone."

Fiske immediately regretted mentioning the Vespers. He saw the sadness in Amy's eyes. She looked down between them and all Fiske could do was just hold her as they swayed. Finally when she looked up at Fiske again, he couldn't help but note the tears in her eyes that were dreading to fall.

"Any news?" she simply asked.

Fiske knew what she was talking about and this was one of the things he was afraid of. He doesn't know how she would always react. Sometimes she would just simply nod and stare into nothing. Sometimes she would have a meltdown and tears would start to flow. And he hoped that would not happen now.

"Amy, you know what I'm going to answer to that question." he said.

"But I just want to be sure." she reasoned.

"Amy..."

"Nothing? Really nothing?"

"I'm sorry, Amy, but there's nothing."

Amy just nodded and said. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being like this."

Fiske could see the disappointment in her eyes. She had a sad smile on her face as she wiped a tear that escaped from her eyes. Fiske pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe in his arms. She felt herself starting to calm down. After, she looked back at Fiske who was clearly worried about her.

Suddenly, they heard a pair of familiar voices.

"Ugh! Cut it out, Nellie! I don't want to dance again!" They heard Dan said.

"Oh, just do it! It's only once in a lifetime!" Nellie shot back.

"No! I won't do it!"

"Come on! You only live once! Now go!"

They saw Nellie pushing Dan through the crowd towards them.

"Fiske, step away! It's Dan's turn!" Nellie shouted.

Fiske grinned. He gave Amy a look then stepped to the side. Nellie then gave Dan one last push. He ended up holding Amy. Dan groaned.

"Oh, Dan! Am I really that bad?" Amy asked him.

"I'm tired! I don't want to dance anymore!" Dan pouted.

"Don't be such a big baby! How are you going to survive your prom then?"

Dan just stared at her blankly. She knew what he was thinking. At least, she thinks so.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Okay, if you say so."

Amy took a good look at her baby brother. He had grown taller, about an inch above her and she was wearing high heels. She could see a thin layer of hair under his chin. Though his hair was still as ruffled as before. She realized he wasn't her baby brother anymore. He was a grown man. She hopes so because she was sure he's still the same naughty kid inside.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Apology accepted. Can I have my wallet back now?" he asked.

Amy suddenly remembered she confiscated his wallet a while ago.

"I'll give it to you later. It's in my bag." she said. "But that's not what I'm trying to say. You know what I meant."

Dan did know what she meant. He knew she doesn't really want to do those things but it just comes naturally. He knew she was trying her best to get over it. To control herself and her emotions. Especially when you lose someone you love.

Basically, everyone knows those two have a thing for each other except for them. They just keep on denying that they really like each other. At the end, Ian probably got the message but sadly, not Amy. She kept on denying and when he went missing, she realized it or maybe she didn't. Dan wasn't sure whether she did finally know or not but he knew somehow she felt something for Ian Kabra though he was a 'Cobra'.

Dan always felt uneasy towards that guy but with the Vespers, he had proven himself though sometimes he can't shake the feeling that Ian was maybe doing something or maybe hiding something. After all, once a Kabra always a 'Cobra'.

"Dan?" he heard her call his name.

"It's not your fault. It was never your fault." he replied.

"But I'm the reason why I'm like this. I can't let go."

"No. Yes. Well, no. Maybe yes."

Amy glared at him. "Not helping."

Dan smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But what I'm trying to say is that it's natural. Of course when you lose someone you love, you tend to miss them all the time. It's completely natural. You can't control those kinds of emotion. No one can."

Amy stared at Dan in shock. Sometimes, Dan just have these sudden outbursts of intelligence. She knows he is intelligent but not in these emotional situation, not always. It just feels weird because it was she who usually tells him these things not the other way around.

"Wow, Dan... That was really...really..." Amy still surprised.

"Don't push it." Dan groaned.

"That was really cheesy and sweet." Amy smiled.

Dan rolled his eyes and gave himself a mental face palm.

"Aw! My baby brother does have a sweet side!" Amy teased him.

"Ugh! It was not sweet!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No! It was... it was..."

"It was what?"

"Um...motivating?"

Amy laughed then pinched Dan's right cheek. "You're so cute!"

"Ouch! Stop it, Amy!"

Amy just laughed without releasing his cheek. "My baby brother is sweet!"

"I'm not a baby! And I'm not sweet!" Dan shouted.

Amy felt the eyes of some people on them. Her face felt hot in embarrassment. But it felt good teasing Dan. Stuck between two decisions, she heard someone call her.

"What are you doing, Amy?"

Amy quickly turned around, unconsciously releasing Dan's cheek. Dan immediately backed away with a hand on his cheek.

"See you later, Amy." he said then ran away.

Amy frowned as she saw Dan got away from her. Then she turned back to the man in front of her. She stared at him for a few seconds. The mask made it hard for her to recognize the man but he felt familiar. This familiar posture. Her eyes widened. She realized it was Jake.

Jake smiled when she saw her face softened. He bowed to her. "May I have this dance, miss?"

Amy chuckled slightly. "Why, yes, dear sir."

She then took his hand. She gasped when he suddenly pulled her close to him. Her arms around his neck while his hands on her waist. Her hands felt sweat against his neck. Her heart was beating wildly. She just hopes he can't hear it. Their eyes met. She wanted to look away but she found herself staring back at him. His eyes made her feel safe. He made her feel so comfortable and secure. When he's there, she never feels alone because he's there.

"Hey." His voice resonating in her ears.

"Hey." she replied.

He smiled. "You look wonderful tonight."

Amy blushed a little at his comment. "Thanks."

Silence fell between them. Amy blushed harder when she felt his unmoving eyes looking at her keenly. Suddenly, his eyes softened. She felt his body tensed against hers. His grip on her tightened.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

Amy looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it. You cried."

She looked away. "I..I just remembered something."

"Is it him again?" he asked.

She just simply nodded without looking at him.

"Amy."

She didn't answer him.

"Amy, look at me."

She didn't move.

"Amy. Please look at me."

There was something in the tone of his voice that made her follow. She breathed a sigh as she found herself staring back into his eyes. She felt safe again but it can't mask the anxiety she was feeling. She doesn't know what was coming next but it frightened her somehow. Sometimes, she just wanted to run away but she can't. She made a promise. A promise to herself.

"Amy, he's gone."

"No."

"Amy, listen to me!"

"No! He's not!"

"Amy. Just please listen to me." His voice cracked at the end as he saw tears fall down her face. He slowly pulled her into a hug. He sighed as she didn't pull away. "He's gone, Amy. We did everything we can do. We found nothing. I'm so sorry, Amy, but there's nothing we can do."

"Can't we just talk about something else?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"I'm sorry, Amy. We can but we'll always come back to this conversation unless we end it right now."

"Why? Why does this all have to happen?"

"I don't know. I don't know but you've gotta let go!"

"I can't."

"Amy, just let it all go.

"I can't. I see him everywhere. I can see signs and memories of him. I just can't."

Jake felt like vomiting. She really did love him but he's got to take his jealousy issues to the side. He needed to help her. He needed to help his love.

"Amy...I...I..." He can't seem to find the proper words to say. He held her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "You know what? What you need is a drink. Just stay here and I'll get you a drink, okay?"

Amy just stared at him blankly.

"Okay, Amy?" he asked as he shook her a bit.

"Okay." she said in a whisper.

She saw him walk and disappear through the crowd. It felt awkward standing alone in the dancing floor but she didn't care. She felt nothing. Her body was numb and so was her heart. She completely felt nothing. She doesn't know what to do nor what to think.

Suddenly, the music stopped and a voice rang out the room.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We shall start the highlight of the evening. Exchanging gifts. You are all aware of the bands that you are wearing, I suppose. Find your partner among the crowd and exchange gifts and some greeting. You might like what you find. As to how you will find your partner, I'm afraid you'll all have to find out by yourselves. Thank you and let the searching begin!"

With that, people started to scatter and find their own partners. Amy watched as people passed by her, asking her. But she just stood there. Somehow her legs felt heavy like she was stuck to the ground. So she just simply waited until her partner found her. After several minutes, people were still shuffling across the room trying to find their partners.

Amy still stood there, waiting, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She found herself in front of a young man, around her age. He was several inches taller than her. He has black hair that was pulled to the back. He was wearing the usual black suit and bow tie, making his blue eyes stand out especially, since the lights were a bit dimmed.

"Hello." he said in a deep voice.

"Hi." Amy replied.

"Amy Cahill, I presume?"

"Yes." She looked at him expectantly. She wasn't sure if she met him before. Though he was wearing a mask and it's easy to mistake him for someone but there's something about him that is awfully familiar to her. "Have you met?"

The man smiled. "I believe we haven't."

"Then how did you..."

"Well, you are the Madrigal leader. Of course, everyone knows you."

Amy blushed a little at the comment. "I don't think so."

"Oh, you've got to believe me. Anyway, can I ask you for a dance?"

"Um...well..."

"Please. Just this once."

Amy bit her lower lip and nodded. He flashed a lovely smile that somewhat triggered a feeling inside her. Butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. When he took her hand, she felt electricity course through her body. Her heart beat fast.

When he pulled her close to his body, Amy closed her eyes and bit her lip to prevent a moan from escaping. She opened them and saw bright blue eyes looking at her through the mask. Her heart almost stopped. Such intensity like he just lost her. Like he knew her so much.

"Are you sure we haven't met before? Because you look familiar to me."

"Wow, I'm flattered. The great Madrigal Leader tells me I'm familiar."

Amy looked at him weirdly.

"What? I'm serious! I'm not being sarcastic or anything." he said.

"Well, you sound like it." Amy replied.

He pouted. "Well, I'm not."

Amy laughed. She didn't notice the sudden softness in his eyes. By the time she looked back at him, it was gone.

"I'm Leo, by the way." he introduced himself. "Tomas. Just if you were wondering."

"Amy." She smiled.

"I know." He smiled back.

She looked down at his figure. "Tomas?"

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, I just expected Tomas people to be, you know, big."

"What? Being a Tomas doesn't mean you need to be big! I'm offended."

Amy giggled. "I'm sorry."

After a few seconds, he replied. "Fine." Then he looked at his watch. "Your gift, by the way." He handed her a small paper bag.

Amy gasped. "I'm sorry. Can you just wait here? I left the gift in my seat!"

Leo just chuckled and shook his head. "No. It's okay. I'm sorry the lift is waiting for me." He bowed slightly to her without breaking eye contact. "'Til we meet again."

He flash that familiar smile again. Amy waved at him and shouted. "Thank you."

He saluted to her with a finger before disappearing through the crowd. She looked at the paper bag in her hands. She opened it and found a rectangular box inside. She opened it and she almost dropped it. A gasp left her lips. It was _her_ pen. It was a Parker with her name engraved on it and there's the scratch after her name. She never forgot it because it was given to her by Dan as a birthday gift, sort of. She lost it when they were having their finals and she never saw it from then on.

She tried to look for him but he was nowhere to be found. She frowned.

**_"I'm sorry the lift is waiting for me."_**

She thought._ Lift? Isn't that British?_

* * *

**Thank you to whoever pointed out my grammar errors. I'll try to correct them. So if you guys ever find any errors, please tell me so that I can correct it.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews again! Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Who is Leo? I don't know too! XD Don't worry it's near! It's starting! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Who was he? How come he has her pen? Was it him? Or has she overlooked the pen? Maybe she was just imagining things that night. She _was_ in the middle of one of those meltdowns.

Amy ran her fingers through her hair as she walked along the aisle of cereals with a basket in hand. She grabbed a box of Dan's favorite cereals. She looked down at her basket. Milk. Cereals. Soap. Shampoo. Tissue paper. Some snacks. A couple of sodas. Basically, she was done shopping but she in the shop for only about four minutes. Too quick. She decided to stay a little longer. She walked slowly along the aisles, looking at things. Passed by a couple of kids who were running around the store.

Because of boredom, her mind quickly strayed back to him again.

The guy from last night, Leo. He was awfully very familiar to her. The way he affected her. She doesn't really know him. He was just a complete stranger and she agreed to have a dance with him. It would be embarrassing if she said no but she didn't say yes for that reason. She said yes because she felt the urge to dance with him like he was some magnet attracting her to him.

She never really saw his face but it was kind of familiar to her. And the way he says her name. It was too friendly like they've known each other for years. She suddenly stopped as a thought made her frown. Could it be him?

She shook her head. She made a promise to herself. After Jake went to get some drinks, she promised herself that she will forget all about him. She will let go of everything. And here she is, thinking about him. She laughed at herself. _Silly me. Silly._

Besides, there were many reasons to prove that Leo's not him. Maybe she was just imagining. The room was a bit dark. She may have mistaken his movements for Ian. Plus, she just had a meltdown so the memory of him was vivid in her mind. She was in a vulnerable state so it was easy for her mind to imagine things that are not actually real.

The prickle was back on her neck again. She quickly turned around. She was alone. A family turned around the corner and went into the aisle she was in but they paid no attention to her. She quickly turned back and walk out of the aisle. _And that's my signal._

She flinched as she felt the prickle on her neck while she walked towards the counter. She needed to get out. Luckily, there was no line at the cashiers. She immediately got out of the store but the prickle never left her neck. She hope she had listened to Fiske and bought her bike with her. It was would've been easier with things that way.

She looks back once in a while but she finds no one, just as before. When she faced forward, she saw a car coming her way. She gasped but thanks to her reflexes, she managed to step back. She breathed a sigh and continued to walk. She decided not to look back anymore because it would cost her life. Besides, she never really finds anything.

Whoever this man is must be an expert. She never really saw him, not even once. Or so she thinks. But she needs to find who this guy is. And she's going to do that today.

She walked faster, ignoring the looks people give her as she bumps into the or walks past them. The prickle was still lingering on her neck. She mentally cursed. This was going nowhere. She's got to think of something to trick him. She tried to come up with something as she walked fast.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. It was very elementary but it's worth a try. She needed a place where there's many people. She looked around. There were only a few compared to what she needed. She needed a crowd. Suddenly, she had an idea. She looked at her watch. _3:54. Perfect!_ she thought.

She just walk with the same speed heading towards the familiar road. She had been here many times, of course. She always passes here when she was still studying there.

She smiled as she saw the school building emerge from behind the big trees. It was good to be back but she had no time to reminisce. There's something she needed to do.

She saw the gates coming nearer and nearer. She heard the school bell faintly across the street. She hopes this works. She glanced inside the school as she walks pass the gate. She saw students started to come out. She smiled. _Nice timing! _She did a turn at the corner and leaned against the wall. She sighed as the prickle faded but her heart beat fast in anxiety. She watched as students walked pass her.

Suddenly, she saw a guys with a hood over his head. He waited at the corner full of students when the green signal turned red. She saw a couple of hooded kids walk in front of her. Hoodies are part of today's fashion but somehow she felt something when she saw him though she didn't see his face. She didn't know how she knew but she knows it's him. She felt it.

Her heart beat fast against her chest as she wiped her sweaty hands on her pants. She inhaled deeply. This was it. She reached out to him with shaking hands but she stopped midway. She changed tactics and let her hand fall to her side. She stepped closer to him, close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Who are you?" she asked in a low voice.

She stepped back a little, waiting for his reaction. He didn't turn around though she can see the way his body was more tensed. She waited for him to do something. She saw his hands curled into fists but she felt no fear. He was not going to hit her in a place where people can see them. Unless he was insane or something.

The lights went green. Slowly, he turned around. He tilted his head down so that she still can't see his face. She observed his every movement. His mouth was opened where he was breathing through. His hands went on curling and uncurling. His body was still tensed.

"Amy Cahill."

She shivered as she heard her name escape his lips.

"What do you want? Who are you?" she said with a slight shake in her voice.

"I just wanted to talk." he said as he slowly took a step towards her.

"Who are you?" she asked once again.

"I need to talk to you but not here."

"Who are you?" she asked in a louder voice.

"Not here, Amy!"

"Don't use my name! I don't even know who you are!"

He thought about it for a while. She thought he was going to tell her the truth but it was the opposite. He stepped closer to her causing Amy to back away. She panicked as she felt the wall hit her back. This was not good. She never considered the fact that she might be trapped.

She felt his hands reach for hers. She quickly jerked them away.

"Don't touch me!"

He grumbled and slammed him arms on either sides of her head. Amy jumped a little at his sudden actions. He leaned close. Her heart hammered against her chest as she slowly saw the face of the man underneath. She gasped.

"Leo?"

"Bingo!" Leo said but he didn't let go of her.

Amy frowned. "You're still wearing that mask..."

"Yes, I am. That's why I need to talk to you." He smiled.

Amy glared at him. "Then just tell me why! Right now!"

Leo shook his head. "I can't!"

"For God's sakes, just tell me!" she said impatiently as she felt her anger rise with each passing second.

"Amy..." He leaned closer to look into her eyes.

Amy tried to push him away. "Get off me!" But he caught her hands and pinned them above her.

"Get away from me!"

"Amy, just please-"

"Get off me!" she almost shouted.

Suddenly, Leo's head turned away. After a few minutes, he still wasn't looking. "Leo!" she tried calling his name but he was still looking away. She frowned and followed his gaze. She found a small girl looking back at them.

"What are you doing?" she asked innocently.

Amy stole a glance at Leo who was still staring back at the girl. She placed a hands on his chest and pushed him slowly as she said. "We were just...um...practicing for some play...yeah!"

The girl looked at them as if they were weirdos then just gave them a sweet smile and said. "Okay! Enjoy your play!" Then she skipped past them.

Amy watched as the girl disappeared at the corner. She sighed in relief. Suddenly, she felt him walk past her. She frowned as he continued to walk without talking to her.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Follow me." he said without looking back.

"Where are we going!?" she asked again.

"Follow me if you want to know." he shouted with the big distance between them.

She groaned. If she wanted to know who he really is and what his intentions are, she needed to go with him. She started to follow. Always keeping a distance between each other but making sure she doesn't lose him on the way.

She was surprised when he lead her towards the park. Why the park? Was someone waiting for them? Maybe this was all just a trap or something. She breathed deeply. If she really wanted to know what's going on, she's got to trust him. For now, that is.

The next thing she knew they were standing behind a tree that's shielding them from all the people in the park. He leaned on the trunk of the tree and looked at her innocently. She found herself staring back, trying to figure his plan out. She breathed deeply. She just doesn't get it. It all makes no sense. She looks back at him. He was still leaning on the tree looking back at her, waiting.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Leo." he replied bluntly.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Then show me our face."

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his hood along the way. He stood straight and started to walk slowly towards Amy.

"That's what I like about you, Amy."

She gasped as his voice shifted into something more domestic. Something more familiar.

"So smart."

She stiffened. She can't get words out of her mouth nor can she move. He was close to her now. She can smell his scent. She can feel his skin threatening to touch. He walked around her, his eyes never leaving her. Amy's heart pounded as he disappeared in her view. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the mask was thrown away to her side.

She felt his breath on her ear. "Turn around." he whispered from behind. Shivers went down her spine.

Slowly, she turned around and was faced with a broad chest. She started to go upwards from his neckline to his jaws. Finally, she saw those eyes. Everything felt like it stopped.

"Hello, Amy."

She almost choked back on her tears.

"Ian..."

* * *

**Thank you, guys! Really! I can't help but feel overwhelmed since this is my first. So thank you so much for the support and lovely comments! Please keep them coming! Negative or positive, I don't care. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is! Yeah! I apologize for the late update. Again, I'm really sorry if I have long updates because of schoolwork. Then again, I will try to update as soon as I finish a chapter. ;)**

* * *

Ian smiled inwardly as his name rolled off her lips. It felt good to hear her voice again. To hear her call his name.

_Slap!_

He felt heat radiated across his cheek as he winced in pain. He looked back at her with strong eyes. He knew what he did was wrong and he was ready to take everything she threw at him, if he can hold on. But he would not run away. He would stay because he deserved it.

He didn't understand what happened next. He found Amy hugging him tightly with her arms around his neck. Suddenly the pain on his cheek was gone. He didn't feel it anymore all he felt was her and buried his face in her hair.

She couldn't believe it. He was alive! She tried to slap him. The slap felt good but she needed something more. She needed to do something else. Then she was hugging him. His scent overwhelmed her senses. She knew this was true. This was no dream. It was all true. Tears kept on flowing. Amy shook as she let everything out.

"Idiot. Bastard. Fool! I hate you! I hate you!" she said as she lightly punched his chest.

She can't think of anything else. All she knew was that he was alive. She smiled as she cried. She wailed as she laughed. Mixed emotions dawned on her. Happiness. Sadness. Anger.

She felt him shift over her. One hand went to the small of her back while the other went to the back of her head. She couldn't prevent a moan from escaping as he pressed her body on his. She mentally cursed as she felt his body. How come he has this effect on her?

She couldn't help but feel disappointed as he pulled slightly away from her. Their eyes met. She felt like she wanted to cry again. She missed those eyes. The story they tell her. Right now it's telling her that he's thinking of something but she doesn't know what it is. And it seems as though he has no plan in telling her.

It suddenly softened. She almost melted as she saw the tenderness in them. She felt like crying again but her swollen eyes couldn't take it anymore. She felt like hugging him again. She was afraid. So afraid that he might disappear again.

_Wang! Wang! Wang!_

They turned their heads towards the sound. After a few moments passed, the sirens faded and they once again found each others eyes. But Amy couldn't help but notice their position. His arms held her waist as her hands were on his chest. She felt the rise and falling of his chest as he breathed.

Her face grew hot. She wanted to pull away but somehow a part of her wanted to stay like this and sadly, the latter was about to win. She forced herself to steal a glance of him. She saw him looking at her intently. She immediately looked away, her face red.

"Ian..." she said.

He didn't move.

"Ian." she repeated.

He still didn't move a budge.

"Ian!" she said louder.

He snapped his head towards her as if he was in deep thought. He raised his eyebrows in question.

"Um... Can you please..." she asked awkwardly as she felt her face grew hot.

She saw his face grew red. "Oh...sorry..." he flustered away from her.

An irresistible smirk crept to her lips. Ian Kabra was flustered. Now that was a first. He scratched his head as he avoided her eyes. He placed his hands inside his pocket. He looked so adorable. She frowned at herself. Adorable? Ian Kabra adorable? No way! She crunched up her nose in disgust.

She tried to look anything but him. She was waiting for him to speak up. Why was he not talking? Does he expect her to start? Well, good luck to him because she would not. She won't talk until he talks. If he doesn't want to talk then she also won't. She didn't notice that he was calling her name.

"Amy."

She blinked a few times and looked at him. His hood was over his head again and his eyes were bright blue once again. He had the mask in his hand. He looked right back at her. She realized his shirt was wet because of her.

"Sorry about your shirt." she apologized.

He looked down at his shirt. There was a big wet spot.

He zipped his jacket up. "It's okay." Then he paused and looked at the sky. "Let's go. It's getting dark." he said as he offered her his hand.

She looked at his outstretched hand then back at him. She slowly held his hand and they walked together. Her mind drifted away as they walk across the park. There were only a few people. Some were sitting on the bench. Some were walking out too.

She looked at the sky. It was beautiful. She can't see the sun anymore but it was still beautiful. Orange rays streaked across the dark gray sky. Clouds slowly drifted while the cold wind blew. Trees were swaying as she saw the exit.

Suddenly she felt his grip on her hand tightened. She realized she was not alone. He was there, holding hands with her.

"They took me." he said without even glancing at her.

She looked questioningly at him.

He looked at her."They took me that night. They were there when I got home. I didn't notice. They drugged me and took me away. When I woke up, I was in a room. It was white all over, the ceilings, the walls, the floors. I tried to find a way to escape but there wasn't any." He paused. "They gave me food only through a vent. No one ever comes to check on me but there were cameras on every angle..." Then his voice faded as he saw her, deep in thought.

She frowned at the description of his cell. It sounded so familiar. She pictured it inside her head. It's like she's seen that somewhere. She searched deep within her mind, trying to find the answer. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and looked at Ian.

"The Vespers!" she exclaimed. "It sounds like the one the others were in three years ago when they were taken into hostage by the Vespers!"

He nodded and continued. "One time, they came but they were wearing masks so I couldn't see their faces. They said they were going to transfer me somewhere else. That gave me a chance to escape but it was too easy. It felt like they wanted me to escape. I wanted to go back but I can't. I didn't want to risk it but I was certain it had something to do with it."

They stopped at an intersection and waited for the green signal. This gave her a chance to look at him. He had grown a bit older and taller, of course. There was a light layer of hair on his chin and over his mouth. The bags under his eyes were darker than usual. His hair was messy, not like before where it was covered in gel. Though he was still Ian Kabra.

He gives off the same aura, making him look so powerful. He was always known to be the handsome, slick and neat guy. But change him into something more of a bad boy look? He looked absolutely hot. She quickly covered her mouth as if she said that out loud. She stole a glance at him, checking if she did. He was still walking beside her but he was not looking at her. She sighed in relief.

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised. She just looked back at him innocently. He breathed deeply and continued.

"So I came back."

She thought there was more to come but he didn't say anything. She frowned at him.

"That's it?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'That's it' ?" he asked in confusion.

"I mean that's just it? No calls! No texts! No reports! Or anything! Why didn't you let us know?" she complained.

He scratched the back of his head. "Well... I didn't have money..."

"Money? How did you get here then!?"

"I managed to meet with a fellow Lucian who helped me get here."

"The Christmas party, then. Why didn't you tell me!?"

"I was...I...I..."

"What!?"

"I saw you were crying, okay? I just thought I ought to give you time!"

This made her shut her mouth. She didn't know what to say. She didn't have the courage to look at him again. Suddenly, they stopped walking. She realized they were home. The door to their apartment was just in front of her. She knew he was looking at her but she just couldn't look at him in the eye. She slowly loosened her grip on his hand. She reached for her bag and took out her keys.

"Bye. I need to go." he said as he walked backwards.

"Where are you going?" she asked without looking at him.

He didn't answer. On the corner of her eye, she saw him walking along the hallway towards the elevator. She slipped the key in the keyhole.

Before entering, she called out to him. "Ian!"

He looked back and saw her enter, leaving the door open for him.

* * *

**I feel good that Ian's back. :) Anyway, really appreciate your support, love, comments, favorites, follows, everything! Actually, this is my second but it's my first long story. So thank you! And please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Long update again, I know, and I'm sorry. Not much happening here in my opinion, that is. Though, please enjoy! Oh, by the way, don't worry it still has quite a long way to go. ;)**

* * *

He closed the door behind him as he entered her apartment. He looked around and smirked. _Still the same, I see. Not much changed. _He took note of the clattered things around the room. It must be hard without a girl at home to take care of things. He chuckled as he pictured Dan in an apron, doing chores.

"Fiske? Dan?" He heard her voice.

Frowning, he looked around trying to find her. Then he saw her emerging from the kitchen. She looked at him weirdly with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked.

"You're smiling." she replied.

"What? Is it bad to smile?"

Her eyes narrowed.

He raised his arms in defeat. "Fine! It just feels like home, okay?"

He sighed in relief as she saw her calm down. They captured each others eyes once again. He felt himself starting to get sucked right into her eyes. He can't seem to move or even just look away. Suddenly, she turned her head to the side and walked towards her room. Before entering her room, she looked back at him.

"Make yourself comfy."

He watched as she disappeared through the door. When he heard the door closing, he breathed a sigh he never thought he'd been holding. It feels good to be back. Now that he told her what happened, his chest felt lighter. The burden was now lighter than before.

Suddenly, he felt his stomach grumble. He went into the kitchen and looked into the fridge. _I suppose they wouldn't mind if I have few things for myself._

* * *

Amy smiled as she closed the door behind her.

He was back. He's really back. She felt like jumping up and down in joy. She couldn't contain the happiness swelling in her heart. She threw herself on the bed and hugged her pillow tight. He was alive and he's back. She kept on giggling and her face felt hot as her joy overflowed. She laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

Her mind drifted back earlier this afternoon. She blushed as she remembered their hug. Though it was just a hug, it felt a lot more than usual. There was something different that she can't put finger on. After a few minutes of pondering, she sat up and went to the bathroom. She moaned as the hot water dripped down her cold skin.

She felt herself starting to relax from all the joy she felt though she still felt really happy. She suddenly frowned as she found herself smiling like a freak once more. She knows it was better to smile but everything that's too much is bad. She knows she is happy and she can't control her feelings but enough is enough. She needs to be sophisticated and act properly.

When she got out of the shower, she changed into something comfortable. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Her eyes were still swollen from all the crying. Her nose was a little red. Though the smile was gone now. She can't smile anymore because her muscles hurt already. As ironic as it sounds, it does really hurt.

Her phone beeped as the screen flared. She walked over and saw a text message from Jake.

**Hey, you okay? Everything's better? - Jake**

Her heart raced as she felt happy once again. She typed the words 'He's back'. Just as she was about to finish, she heard a sound from the outside. Placing her phone away, she quickly went outside to check. She was surprised to see Ian leaning over the table with his hands on his back. Fiske was holding his hands while pushing him onto the table. Dan was standing there trying to talk to Ian when they all saw her.

"We saw this guy stealing things from the fridge." said Fiske.

"What ar-" Amy started.

Dan cut her off. "He was eating my pie!"

"Get off me! Please!" Ian begged.

"Guys-" Amy tried to speak again.

"Keep quiet!" Fiske hissed as he pushed Ian further.

"Amy!" Ian said through a muffled voice as Fiske was pushing his face on the table.

Furious, Fiske banged his head on the table. "You even know Amy's name! Tell me who you are!"

"STOP IT!" Amy shouted.

All three of them looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. Amy smirked when she was replied by silence. She placed her hands on her hips.

She glared at all of them. "Stop it, will you?" Then she turned to Fiske. "Let go of him."

Fiske gave her a confused look. "But-"

"Just let go of him!" she said through gritted teeth.

Reluctantly, Fiske removed his hold on Ian who quickly scuffled away from him. Ian looked at her and muttered beside her. "Thanks."

Frowning, Fiske asked her. "Who is he?"

"See for yourself." Amy answered bluntly.

Dan and Fiske exchanged looks then proceeded to look at Ian. After a few minutes, she still read the confusion on their faces. She frowned. How come they can't recognize him? She looked at Ian who was standing beside her. He had his arms crossed across his chest and was growing impatient by the minute. Suddenly, he looked astonished then apologized.

He used his pointer finger and touch his right eye. He did the same for the other eye. He smiled embarrassingly. "Sorry, forgot to remove these." He showed them the contact lenses he was wearing.

Amy watched as Dan and Fiske realized who he really was.

"You're...You're..." said Fiske as he pointed at Ian.

"No way!" said Dan.

Ian smirked at the confusion he caused. It feels somewhat entertaining.

"Ian Kabra?" They said at the same time.

He grinned wider. His eyes twinkling in delight. No, not entertaining but amusing.

After hearing his story over a meal, Dan took a good look at Ian Kabra. He was real, now that's for sure, but there's something missing. There's something that doesn't feel right to him. He continued to look at him, trying to find answers.

"Right, Dan?"

Dan blinked then looked at Amy.

"Right?" she asked once again.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

Amy rolled her eyes. "I said Ian can stay in your room, right? For the meantime?"

Dan immediately reacted by suddenly standing up. "What!? Why in my room?"

"Oh, come one, Dan. It's just for one night." Amy said.

"No!"

"Don't be such a big baby! Just go and sleep with Fiske!"

"No! Why can't he be the one sleeping with Fiske?" Dan argued as he pointed at Ian.

Amy was just about to throw a retort when Fiske cleared his throat loudly. "Will you two please calm down? And, Dan, will just sit down!"

Dan and Amy both muttered their apologies. Dan sat down and jut stared at his food.

"Dan, you will sleep with me whether you like it or not. Besides, it's just one night." Fiske then faced Ian. "You then, my boy, tomorrow we can book a hotel room for you while we find a place where you can stay."

Ian smiled at him. "Thank you."

Fiske nodded and they all continued to eat. After some time, Ian chuckled. Dan glared at him. He knew what the blasted Kabra was thinking.

"Just eat, Kabra." he said sternly.

"Oh, I am, Daniel." Ian replied.

* * *

Dan stared up the ceiling as he was laying down the floor beside Fiske's bed.

He groaned. It's unfair. Ian Kabra was enjoying his comfy and soft bed while he was on the floor with only a thin sheet of mattress. He sighed and turned to his side. He closed his eyes and tried another attempt to sleep for the umpteenth time.

He just couldn't. He's been having this feeling since he knew Ian Kabra was alive. There was something about the guy that made him feel very unsure about him. Like there was something he wasn't telling them.

He shook his head. He's just over thinking. Ian Kabra has proven himself loyal since the Vespers business went on, moreover, after it all happened. He poured all his free time in serving the Cahills and became the Lucian leader. As time passed, Dan learned to trust that guy but a cloud of suspicion always drifts in.

Ian Kabra was always so mysterious. Though it seems that he already said everything, it always feels like there's something more. It's like there's always something hidden in the shadows.

He sighed and a little voice at the back of his head spoke.

_Once, a Kabra always a Cobra._

* * *

**Please review, guys! It is starting! :))))))))**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry. This one's short, unfortunately. Not gonna make you wait any longer. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Amy woke up to the sun rays, shining down on her face. She groaned and turned to her side, pulling her blanket up along the way, to shield her eyes from the light.

After all these years, why does she always forget to close the curtains before sleeping? Even when she's at her dorm, it's always like this every single time. It costs her rest time though it has proven itself useful in some times. Like when she needs to wake up early, no need for alarms. But she still needs to get rid of the habit. Next time, that is. She checked the time.

6:45.

_Too early to get up._ She pulled her blanket up to cover her eyes and laid on her back. She sighed and closed her eyes in n attempt to sleep again. Soon, she did.

* * *

Dan got out of his so-called bed and stretched his arms. He looked to the side and found Fiske's bed neatly arranged. As expected of Fiske, always so early. He went out of the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Good morning." Fiske greeted him.

"Morning." he said in a rough voice. He grabbed a glass of water and drank it. Then he cleared his throat.

"Much better." Dan said in his normal voice. He peeked over Fiske's shoulder. "What'cha making?"

"Pancakes." Fiske replied.

"Again!?" Dan complained.

Fiske leered at Dan. "You want Mrs. Nelson's pie?"

Dan's face crunched up in disgust. Mrs. Nelson is their neighbor since they moved in. She was a widow and sadly, she doesn't have any children. Though she was alone, she was so hospitable to them. Once, she brought them shepherd's pie that she made, according to her. And Dan's got to admit, it wasn't that bad. It was the worst!

Dan felt like throwing up as he tasted the pie in his mouth. He covered his mouth and shook his head in refusal.

Fiske grinned. "No? Pancakes, it is! So deal with it!"

"Fine." Dan sighed in defeat.

Before turning around, Fiske called Dan without turning around. "Hey, Dan, set the table."

Dan pouted.

"Come on, Dan. Set the table. Don't you dare do that pouting thing again!" Fiske warned.

"I wasn't!" Dan denied.

Fiske looked at him over his shoulder. "Yes, you were." Then he continued to make pancakes.

Dan rolled his eyes. He took out plates from the cupboard and placed them on the table. After setting the table, Dan grabbed the remote and sat on the couch. He turned the television on. There's really not much to do in the morning. It was Christmas break so there was no classes. Basically, he was free to do anything as long as it doesn't involve illegal stuff or something.

He scanned through the channels. News. Boring movie. Kiddy shows. News. News again. He kept on pressing the next until he already went through all the channels then he turned the television off at last. He groaned. So boring.

He saw the clock hanging on the wall. 9:15. It's already past 8 and Amy's still not up. Now, that is weird. Usually, she's the first or second to get up but never the last because that is his place. Anyway, they didn't even do anything last night to keep her up so late.

His mind got distracted when he heard Fiske place a plate of pancakes on the dining table. He looked at Fiske who was looking back at him.

"Amy's still not up?" he asked.

"Yeah." Dan replied.

"Oh, very unusual."

"I know, right?" Dan smirked.

"Oh well, wake her up. Ian too."

"Sir, yes, sir!" said Dan as he saluted to Fiske.

He turned around and went to the first door which was Amy's. He didn't even bother to knock and he knows Amy doesn't lock her door. Might as well use that as an advantage. He quickly opened the door.

_Thud!_

Amy shot her eyes open. What was that? She tried to stay as silent as possible as she felt someone walk across her room. She winced as she heard loud claps then the sound of curtains being opened followed. So noisy! Who is that?

"Rise and shine, my sister!"

She groaned. Of course, there was only one person. Dan.

"Come on. Breakfast is ready!"

She turned around and pulled the blanket over her head. "Later." she murmured.

"Whatever! I'll get Ian."

Then she heard the door close.

Dan closed the door as he got out of Amy's room. He went to the next room beside Amy's. It was Ian's door. Well logically, it was his room but since Ian was there. Anyway, he went to knock on his door.

_Knock! Knock!_

There was no answer.

_Knock! Knock!_

There was still no answer. Dan frowned. Was he still asleep? He knocked a little harder.

"Hey, Kabra! Wake up!" he said.

After a few moments, all Dan heard was silence. He tried the doorknob. It wasn't locked. Slowly, he turned the knob and peered inside. He was surprised to find that everything was arranged. The bed looked like it was not slept. The room was just as it was.

_Bang!_

Amy groaned again as Dan banged the door open.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily.

"He's gone." he said.

This made her stiffen. She quickly sat up in her bed. She looked at Dan seriously. "Don't joke arou-"

He cut her off. "I'm not, Amy. He's not there."

Dan saw a wave of panic wash over her. She quickly stood up and went past him. She ran to his room. She bit her lower lip.

Dan was right. He's not there. He is gone.

* * *

**Dun! Dun! Dun! He's gone! :o**

**Please review! I want to thank you guys again! Really, guys, it's really overwhelming and I really, really appreciate it. Thank you so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I feel so mean. But don't worry, guys, he's going to come back. One day. He will come back.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Amy ran across the street as soon as the light turned green.

She ran along a sidewalk of restaurants. She scanned each as she passed along each one. There was still no sign of him. People were all giving her looks as she sped through them.

It was Christmas season. People are supposed to enjoy, not run around like you're being chased or something. But Amy didn't care she needed to find him. Once, he went missing but he won't do that again to any of them. He won't do that to her again. She was going to find him and she will.

As soon as she saw his room empty, rather, Dan's room, according to him, she immediately changed her clothes and went out to find him.

_Ring! Ring!_

She stopped walking and took out her phone from her pocket. She looked at the screen as it vibrated on her hand. It was Fiske. She pressed the button and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Fiske?"

"Amy! I just got to the base and I sent a few people to search for him too." Fiske said through the line.

"Thank you so much, Fiske." Amy huffed as she turned around, trying to look for any sign of him. "Where's Dan?"

"I told him to stay at home. Just in case, Ian goes back there. He doesn't have a key so..."

"Gah! I love you, Fiske!"

"Thank you, my dear."

"Bye, gotta go."

"Good luck."

As soon as she hung up, she continued to run again. Still no sign of him. She turned around a corner and found herself on the same street a while ago. She mentally cursed. Suddenly, she had an idea. Maybe he was there. Maybe, just maybe. She walked towards a bus stop. She impatiently tapped her heels as she waited for the bus to arrive.

She almost yelped when she saw the bus coming. She got on the bus and found a seat by the window. The bus started moving. Finally, Amy got a chance to rest for a bit. She rested her head on the window but still she didn't stop looking for him. She kept her eyes open as they move.

Before she even knew it, she already arrived at her destination. She got down of the bus and walked around the corner. She stopped as she felt a memory flash in her mind.

_Suddenly, she saw a guys with a hood over his head. He waited at the corner full of students when the green signal turned red. She stepped closer to him, close enough to whisper in his ear._

_"Who are you?" she asked in a low voice._

_She stepped back a little, waiting for his reaction. He didn't turn around though she can see the way his body was more tensed. She waited for him to do something. Slowly, he turned around. He tilted his head down so that she still can't see his face. _

_"Amy Cahill."_

_She shivered as she heard her name escape his lips._

_She felt his hands reach for hers. She quickly jerked them away._

_"Don't touch me!"_

_He grumbled and slammed him arms on either sides of her head. Amy jumped a little at his sudden actions. He leaned close. Her heart hammered against her chest as she slowly saw the face of the man underneath. She gasped._

_"Leo?"_

_"Amy..." He leaned closer to look into her eyes._

_Amy tried to push him away. "Get off me!" But he caught her hands and pinned them above her._

She quickly snapped herself out of the image in her mind. Her face grew hot as she can't stop remembering what happened next. She can still feel his body on hers as she... She shook her head. What's happening to her? She pinched her arm to stop herself from going back there. She quickly walked out of that spot and headed for the gates.

She nodded to the guard with a smile as she entered her old school. It feels good to be back. She remembered her old friends. Suddenly, the football field came into her view as she walked. And enemies.

_"Look who we have here!" said the voice._

_Amy froze momentarily as she heard the voice. She spun around._

_"What do you want, Paige?" asked Amy._

_Paige slowly took a step towards her. "IMPOSSIBLE!He WOULD NOT go out with a girl like you!"_

_"Why don't you go ask him, then?" Amy also took a step forward, taunting her to go on._

_"You're NOBODY! WHY WOULD HE CHOOSE YOU!?"_

Amy smirked while she entered the building. She knows it's bad but it really felt good to make Paige angry and pissed. She chuckled as she remembered Paige's face during the soda incident._  
_

But her mind drifted back to what she should be doing and that's looking for him. She slowly climbed the stairs. Her heart beat faster with each step she took. Anticipation filled her heart as she rose up the stairs. When she reached the door, she breathed deeply. She wished he was sitting there, waiting. She wished that he wasn't leaving them. Leaving her.

In her head, she placed her hand on the knob and counted to three.

One.

Two.

Three.

She opened the door. Wind blew across her face. She shielded her eyes as the sun shone brightly in the sky. She closed the door behind her and walked across the rooftop. She opened her eyes and hoped but there was nothing. Disappointment washed over her. _No. No. Why? _Tears fell down her cheeks. _Why am I crying? _

Tears kept on falling but she can't understand why she's crying. She can't control it. She stood there letting it all out though she doesn't know what she needs to let go of. She can't feel anything. Her mind was blank. Her senses were clouded yet she can't feel it.

Suddenly, everything returned as she slowly recovered from her trance. She blinked and tried to get her mind straight. She glanced at her watch. 2:00. She looked at the view below her as she tried to think. Then suddenly she realized what time it was, for real._ 2:00? Wow! I stayed that long?_Then her stomach grumbled._ And apparently, I missed lunch._

She sat alone while she finished her burger. She wasn't that hungry so just a burger was enough. She was too busy trying to figure out where he was. Where is he? Why didn't he bother to leave a note? Or maybe a call? Anything.

She stood up and crumpled the wrapper of the burger. She already looked everywhere. He was nowhere to be found and there was no place left. She can't think of any place where he could be anymore. As she was walking towards the trash bin, she couldn't help but overhear a conversation of a kid with his mom.

"Please, Mom! Can I play with my friends at the playground?" the boy asked.

"No, we need to go home." his mom said.

"Please, Mom! Please!" the boy asked with puppy dog eyes.

Amy smirked as she saw the mom hesitate.

The mom gave in. "Fine. But only 30 minutes, okay?"

"Yey!" the boy jumped up and down in joy.

Amy shook her head as she threw the wrapper in the bin. No one can really resist the power of the puppy dog eyes especially if it comes from a little boy. As she was walking out of the store, she suddenly stopped when she saw the boy and his mom walking out of the restaurant.

Her eyes widened. He might be there. He might be.

She ran across the park, keeping an eye for any signs of him. Still nothing but the park was a big place. She wasn't going to give up that easily. Time passed, people started to leave the park but she still haven't found him. She found a bench to sit on. She breathed a sigh as she sat down. She spent all afternoon running across the park and she still haven't found him.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply while she tried to regain her strength. She wiped the sweat on her forehead then rested her head on her hands. It was getting late. He was still nowhere to be found. She might as well get back home and continue tomorrow. She stood up and walked slowly towards the exit.

She stopped suddenly when she saw something very familiar to her. She frowned. Standing a few meters away from her is a tree. A tree seemed familiar to her. She wanted to laugh at herself. All these running must have affected her mind as well. Suddenly, she saw something shift behind it.

Her eyes widened. She saw a silhouette of someone sitting on the ground. Someone she knew. As if sensing her, she saw the silhouette pat the grass beside it. She frowned. She was so far yet he sensed her. Her mind drifted back to him as she saw the figure turn to look at her.

_Slap!_

"Ouch!" Ian exclaimed as he cupped his now red cheek. "What did I do again?"

"Bastard! I looked all over the place for you!" Amy scolded him.

"I was just here!" Ian argued.

"You didn't even leave a note or something!"

"Yes, I did."

"Really?"

"Yes! I left it on the table!"

"Well, I didn't see it!"

"Did you check the room?"

Before Amy could open her mouth, she stopped herself. He was right. Did she enter his room? Actually, she didn't. She mentally punched herself. So stupid! So stupid! But if he did leave a note, why didn't Fiske or Dan notice that while she was gone?

She checked her phone. She was shocked by the number of missed calls and messages she received. All from Dan and Fiske saying that Ian did leave a note. She groaned. She wasted all this time and energy looking for him and here he was sitting on the grass, relaxing. Suddenly, her phone vibrated in her hand. It was Fiske.

"Amy? You alright?" Fiske asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amy answered.

"Received my texts?"

"Yes, I did. Just when I found him."

"You found him?"

"Yes, I did."

"Perfect! Come here to the base."

"Okay."

She hung up and looked at Ian who was staring back at her. She blushed at the intensity of his gaze. She quickly looked away and started to walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Follow me." she simply said without looking back at him.

"Where are we going?" he asked again.

"Follow me if you want to know." she shouted with the big distance between them.

She smiled when she felt him follow close behind her.

_Déjà vu._

* * *

**See? Told you he will come back ;)**

**Thank you for the support and lovely reviews, guys! It's so overwhelming. Please review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I've got to apologize to you, guys! I'm really sorry! I haven't really got the time to write because of school work and I'm really, really sorry for making you wait. I'm super sorry!**

**This one is pretty short because I tried to make use of my short free time. Not much going on but the next one's going to be longer...And I hope it won't take much time.**

* * *

Side by side, Amy and Ian entered the Madrigal base. A few nods passed as greetings. They passed through a series of verification. IDs, fingerprints, face recognition.

Finally after what seemed like almost an hour, they managed to pass through all the verifications. Without wasting another second, they walked towards her office. Well, it was Fiske's office for the meantime because she was still studying and all.

Not a word was spoken to each other but their silence wasn't an uncomfortable one. It couldn't be because Amy was trying to focus herself on returning to the office and report to Fiske.

She needed to force herself or she knew she would lose it. She hated that feeling. That awkward feeling with tension thick in the air. It felt very bad. It makes her feel like she wants to die instead. Sometimes when she looks back at those situations, she just wonders how she coped with it. Those amber eyes staring into her, attempting to devour her, to pull her out of her comfort zone. And that was only his eyes. What about the others that makes him...special...and different?

It was a good thing the base was still full of people. No room for those awkward situations that made butterflies ramble inside her stomach. They walked along the hallway where people where going back and forth. They passed along a few labs. A few nods here and there. It was clearly a very busy night for everyone but she felt his eyes glued on her.

She felt it. The prickle on the back of her neck. She felt it again. She forced herself not to look back. She was still in a vulnerable state. Her eyes were still swollen as if she cried just seconds ago. She groaned. She shouldn't have cried. Now all she want is to sleep. She rubbed her eyes, trying to remove the irritating feeling.

At last, she saw the elevator at the end of the corridor. She sighed in relief. They stood while waiting for the elevator to arrive.

_Ding!_

The elevator doors opened. A few people who were inside got off and walked past them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him gesture for her to go in first. She just stepped in without looking completely at him. A pad was on the wall instead of buttons. She placed her thumb on the pad and it scanned her fingerprint. A green light blinked at the side, signaling the fingerprint was approved.

As the elevator doors were closing, she realized she made the wrong choice. She should have taken the stairs. Too late. The butterflies in her stomach were awoke and were fluttering inside.

She tried not to make any contact with him. Not even the slightest touch. She impatiently tapped her fingers as she watched the numbers on the screen ascend slowly. She made a mental note to tell Fiske to make these things faster because the feeling is killing her. She kept on shifting her weight uncomfortably. Her hands were sweaty and her heart hammered in her chest. She forced herself to focus on her rhythm as she tapped on her thighs. 1-2-3-4. 1-2-3-4.

"You're mad at me."

Her concentration shattered. For the first time after finding him she looked at him. He was leaning on the wall. His eyes on the screen where the numbers were moving slowly.

"What?" she asked.

"You're mad." he simply said without looking at her.

"No, I'm not." she replied.

"Yes, you are." he countered.

"No, I'm not!"

"Okay." he said ending the conversation.

She was surprised at how fast he ended their conversation. Most times, he would elaborate more and argue more with her. But not this time. Why? Suddenly, she heard the sound of a phone ringing. After a few seconds, she realized it was hers. She reached for her pocket then she frowned. _That's weird. It's not in my pocket. Maybe it's in my bag... Riiight. I didn't bring any bag. But where is it? I was just using that moments ago._

She continued to pat the pockets of her pants. _Side pocket? No. Back pockets? No. Jacket pockets? No. Jacket pockets? That sounded wrong...Gosh! Amy! Focus! You need to find your phone! Think, Amy! Think! Where did you put your phone?_

She heard a chuckle. She frowned. Then came a giggle until it came off as laughter. There was no one else in the elevator. Only the two of them. Obviously, it's not her then it's him. She glared at him. Of course! How stupid can she get!

He was laughing with Amy's phone in his hand. She glared daggers at him but he doesn't care. She was just...adorable! Watching her panic and all, he can't help but laugh. He tried to stop but he can't. His stomach hurt so much.

She just stood there with her arms across her chest. She waited until he seemed to calm down.

"Are you done?" she asked him, raising her left brow.

He looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "I-I think so..." Then after a few seconds he spoke again. "On the second thought..." Suddenly, he burst in laughter again.

She frowned. "Hey!"

But he continued to laugh. She heard her phone ring again. She punched him lightly on the arm. "Stop it! Give me my phone back!"

He quickly extended his arm over his head. "No!" he said. Obviously, amused by her response.

"I said. Give. It. Back!" she exclaimed as she tried to reach for her phone.

It was unfair he was taller a few inches and his arms were longer. She sluggishly tried to extend her arms. After a few failed attempts, she was exhausted but she needed to get her phone back.

Fine! If he wants war, then he gets war. She pushed him on the wall. "Give me! Give me!" she said like a kid. She tiptoed and pushed him further using him as a support, giving her an extra boost. She extended her hands. _A little more...A little more!_

"Ahem!"

They both turned their heads towards the sound.

Fiske was standing on the opposite side. His face reads something Amy hasn't seen before but he was certainly not amused.

That was when Amy realized their position. Her face grew hot. She saw Ian's face and she knew he also realized it. They quickly scrambled away from each other. Amy couldn't muster the courage to look at any of them. She quickly snatched her phone away when he gave it back to her. She swore her face was as red as a tomato.

That was so embarrassing! She didn't see that coming. She prepared herself just in case a lecture was coming. Fiske led them to the office. Amy saw Dan and Nellie sitting on the couch, enjoying a bag of Cheetos. They waved at her and Ian.

She waved back and was about to speak when Fiske spoke.

"Since we're complete already, we might as well start the meeting."

Amy frowned. "What meeting?" She thought only wanted to talk to Ian.

"This." said Fiske. Then he picked up a remote on the desk. He pressed a button and four screens blinked to life on the wall.

Amy was surprised that they had this kind of technology in her office. Much more when she saw the faces on the screen.

Hamilton grinned. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Look who's back!"

"Welcome back, cousin! Good to see you!" Jonah smiled.

Sinead gasped. "You're back!"

Jake and Atticus simply welcomed him.

Amy frowned at the latter but she quickly shook it off. It was good to finally have everyone back. After all these years, they finally managed to get back together. A few people were already gone but what matters is that they are all there for each other.

She looked at Ian. He was smiling like she's never seen before.

* * *

**I'm really sorry. I just feel bad that I made you wait that long. I'm sorry. :(**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you guys for understanding. You know now that I think of it, the story may be longer than I planned it to be. It's just that I get carried away writing. I love that feeling but I feel like I'm dragging this for too long. Am I?**

**Anyways, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Where did you say were you detained?" Fiske asked Ian.

"A small town in Tanzania, Africa called Moshi." Ian answered.

"Oh! Africa. Now that's hard." Fiske commented.

"The Black Continent." Amy gasped. "That's why..."

"Huh? I don''t get it." asked a confused Dan.

"Hey, Jonah! You've been there?" Hamilton inserted.

"No." Jonah answered.

"Really?" Hamilton said in a shocked voice. "The great and famous Jonah Wizard haven't been to Africa?"

"Hey! I never said I've been to every country in the world!" Jonah reasoned.

They all laughed except Dan who was still confused.

"Wait! Wait! I really don't get it! What's with Africa?" Dan asked.

They all looked at Dan. Ian then spoke. "You've studied World History, right?"

"Yeah." Dan answered.

"Tell me what do you know about Africa."

"Um... They're black?" Dan raised an eyebrow in question.

"You see? That's why they're called the Black Continent. People don't really notice Africa that much in the past and up to the present."

Fiske inserted. "That's why we don't even have a base in Africa. We never really thought that a threat would come from there."

"Oh..." Dan said.

Ian then looked at all of them and he continued with his story. Amy watched as he walked across the room, telling his story. She couldn't help but smile as she watch him. He was back! She knows it's obvious but it just still feels very fresh to her.

Though it feels weird that he's not wearing his usual expensive shirts and polo. He was only wearing a T-shirt and a jacket with matching jeans and sneakers. It looks so simple. Too simple for someone of his status. But she's got to admit it does suit him somehow.

She jumped a little when Hamilton suddenly shouted.

"No! Impossible!"

"Yeah! It was impossible for them to escape. Isabel was there ripping the machine apart!" inserted Jonah.

"Let's calm down, people. Shall we?" Fiske said. Amy frowned as she tried to catch up with them. After a few moments of silence, she finally understood that they were actually referring to the Vespers.

"Actually, it is possible." Sinead said. "It would be impossible if Damien Vesper is still alive. Though the Vespers could have survived that with someone else. Someone who has the strength and power to withstand that blast..."

"You mean Isabel." said Ian in a low voice.

Amy looked at Ian who sat beside her. _Isabel, huh? No more 'Mum'?_ She saw him lean forwards and steeple his hands under his nose.

"I also thought of that and that's the reason why I'm here." he said. "We need to know who's really behind this. I may not have verified if they are really Vespers or not but I have a strong feeling they are."

"But still that blast was very powerful! It was virtually impossible for someone to have survived that blast!" Hamilton argued.

"Yes, but we also aren't sure about what the real effects of the Master Serum." Sinead countered.

Hamilton just nodded in defeat. Amy saw Sinead smirk a little. She smiled too, thinking '_Those two...' _But her attention was captured by a question from Jake.

"How do we know you're not with them?" Jake asked with his eyes narrowed.

"Jake!" Amy snapped her head towards him.

He gestured to Amy. "No, Amy. He's right. I can't really expect you to believe me right away." He then looked at Jake. "The Vespers are also a big family. Not as big as the Cahills but enough to beat the Cahills. I believe that they would be stupid to have everyone in that one base and they're not stupid. Because they're not after the quantity. They're after the quality."

"If you're trying to destroy something, it would be easier to penetrate from the outside rather than the inside. Why? Because being on the inside means your alone in the midst of thousands of people and the chance of losing is higher. One wrong move and you're caught. But when you're on the outside, gather many people, add that with perfect timing and top-notched skills then that gives you higher chances of winning."

Ian stood up, walking towards Jake's screen. "Now let me ask you something. Do you think, after all that happened to them, do you think the Vespers would accept defeat?"

Amy saw the Jake's face went blank as he tried to counter Ian's long explanation. There was silence in the room and only the crackle emitted by the speaker was heard. Amy looked at Jake who was clearly disappointed that he couldn't answer.

Fiske suddenly stood up from his seat and spoke. "Okay! Now that everyone's back, all is well for the meantime."

Ian was about to open his mouth when Fiske cut him off. "Now, now, it's getting late. It's been a long night for everyone and we all need to rest."

Fiske then reached for the remote. He picked it up and was about to press the button.

"Wait!" Jonah suddenly said.

They all looked at him.

"Yes, Jonah?" Fiske asked.

"Since we're all back together again, why not chill together?" he said.

"Sure!" Hamilton exclaimed.

"That's a great idea!" Amy said.

"Absolutely." Dan agreed.

"I guess I can make time..." Sinead said.

Jonah looked at Fiske."But then, of course...Fiske?"

Fiske looked at all of them in front of him. They all looked at him with those begging eyes. He knew they all wanted to spend some time together. They're all so young yet they carry a burden that even a full-grown adult would have troubles carrying. He suppose they do need time to relax.

"Oh, alright. Just don't go missing, people." He then pointed at Ian. "Especially you."

They all cheered. Ian laughed. "Don't worry. I won't."

"Brilliant! I'll check with my dad and book a flight for all of you tomorrow morning. See ya!" Jonah waved them his screen went black.

One by one, they said their goodbyes. But before going, she noticed Jake looking at her.

She waved goodbye. "Bye, Jake. Goodnight!"

He just raised his hand. Atticus was no longer by his side. He continued to look at her. She felt a shiver went through her body. Then his screen went black.

She felt the others shift around her but she just sat back down, hugging herself. His eyes. It felt like it sliced through her clean and it hurts. It hurts her because she doesn't know the reason why.

"Amy to earth! Amy to earth! We need to go now!" Dan chirped as he walked backwards towards the door.

Amy snapped her head towards him. "Hey! Wait for me!" She stood up and walked after Dan.

* * *

"Gangway!" Dan shouted as he jumped into the pool.

_Splash!_

"Eek!" Amy screamed. She haven't even removed her clothes and she was already wet. She glared at Dan who was raising both his hands in apology.

"Sorry." Dan apologized with an eyebrow raised.

"You!" Amy pointed a finger at Dan. "It's your fault! I challenge you to a race!" she said as she removed her clothes.

Dan snorted. "You? Hah! You didn't even know how to swim when you were like ten!"

"Don't mock me! I'm better that I look." She said smugly.

When Dan was about to open his mouth to speak, Amy jumped splashing water on him. Dan spit the water in his mouth.

"Hey! I was about to speak!"

Amy held a hand in front of her mouth. "Oops!"

Dan glared at her. "Just get on with it! Starting here to the other side then return here. First one to get back here wins. Deal?"

"Yup." Amy said popping the 'p' at the end.

"On the count of three." Dan said as they readied themselves. "1. 2. 3!"

They immediately swam. Amy gave the wall a good kick. After a few moments, she started to move her arms in a freestyle stroke. She felt herself started to move faster. She kept the rhythm in her head. 1-2-3-4. Up. 1-2-3-4. Up.

Earlier this morning, they went to the airport to wait for their ride. They waited for a while. Jonah said their flight would be at 4:30 in the morning. It was still dark when they arrived at the airport though the people looked as if they were still rushing all about. They waited and waited until it was already 5:00. But still they decided to wait for their flight and soon enough, their ride arrived. Honestly, what Amy expected was just tickets booked for a flight to Beverly Hills, not a high-class private jet.

She felt the wall against her fingertips. She can't see who's actually the lead but she's pretty confident. She stood and kicked the wall again for the trip back. For a brief second, she saw Dan who was just about to reach the wall. She smiled inwardly. Now she's pretty sure she'll win.

Suddenly, she felt her head hitting something hard. She immediately stopped then she felt a pair of hands holding her shoulders. She got up and saw who it was. She smiled.

"Jake!"

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt?" Jake asked her worriedly.

She was about to reply when she heard Dan shout out to her. "I won! Hah! See I told you?"

"Hey! I bumped into someone! That doesn't count! I demand a rematch!" she shouted back.

Dan crossed his arms across his chest. "Just admit I'm faster!"

Amy stuck her tongue out then returned to face Jake.

She punched his arm. "Of course, stupid! And because of you, I lost!" she said.

Then suddenly her eyes widened as she saw a Frisbee coming their way in Jake's direction.

Jake's face was filled with guilt. "I'm really sorry. I didn't see you there-"

Amy tried to warn him but it was too late.

_Plop!_

The Frisbee fell into the water as Jake groaned out loudly, turning around trying to find who was the suspect. At last, he found him. He glared at Dan who was laughing with Jonah. Jake took the Frisbee and threw it towards their direction.

At the same time, Sinead who was standing by the poolside threw a beach ball. Amy watched as the beach ball hit the Frisbee making it go in another direction. Unfortunately, the Frisbee went towards Hamilton's direction who was removing his shirt. _Then where's the beach ball?_

When she turned her head, she saw a weird incident play out in front of her. She saw the beach ball going Ian's way who has his back facing them. She was just about to open her mouth to warn him when he suddenly dodged the ball. Amy blinked hard. He dodged the ball like he knew it was coming towards him. But that's impossible! He was not even looking!

"Who threw that Frisbee?"

Her mind immediately went to Hamilton who was holding the Frisbee in his hand and he was clearly not amused. Apparently, no one answered him.

"I repeat! Who threw that Frisbee?" he asked again.

They all pointed at Jake who was pointing at Dan saying. "It was his fault! Not mine!"

Hamilton looked at Jake intently. "Hush! Be a man and play with me!" Then he jumped inside the pool.

Dan and Jonah took their places while Hamilton flexed his arm muscles readying himself for the throw. With his strong arms, it was no doubt a good throw but suddenly the wind blew then the Frisbee changed its direction once again, heading for Ian who just dipped into the pool. Quickly, Ian raised his head in alarm. He stretched his arms and caught the Frisbee before it hit him.

"Nice catch!" Hamilton shouted a compliment.

"Thanks!" Ian replied. He then threw the Frisbee back. Unfortunately, nature was not on their side. The wind blew and for the third time the Frisbee hit someone.

Sinead quickly turned around, furious. "What are you guys thinking!? Who threw this?" she asked as she held the Frisbee in her hand.

Silently, they all turned their eyes on Ian who looked back at them innocently. Furious, Sinead jumped into the pool as well. Ian started to swim away from her as Sinead chased him around.

After a while, they were all laughing and playing with each other. Amy smiled from ear to ear. _This is going to be one long day._

* * *

**Of course, it is, Amy! Please review. And once again, I want to thank you for the support. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay. Again, terribly sorry if it takes quite a while for me to update but I will certainly still update. Just in case you were wondering, it might take about 10 more chapter, I guess? Yeah, I know it's too long. But I just can't stop myself. It just flows out and I just like the result, I'm afraid. That's why I kind of felt like I was dragging this...**

* * *

"Woah! This is AWESOME!" Dan shouted as he entered the room and threw himself on the bean bag.

They all gasped in amazement as they entered the 'Movie Room' as Jonah would put it. There were a couple of La-Z-Boy sofas and bean bags in the middle. On the carpet lay pillows that were waiting to be thrown and flung. At the corner of the room, there was a mini fridge filled with drinks and beside it is a mini bar with all the chips and popcorn.

"Go on! Snug and chill!" Jonah said behind them as they entered the room. "I already asked to bring some food for lunch."

Hamilton and Dan immediately dived for the bean bags. Jake sat down on the last bean bag available that was just being approached by Atticus. Jake then grinned then signaled to Atticus to just take the carpet. The others sat down on the La-Z-Boy sofas.

"So what do you wanna watch, guys?" Jonah asked them.

"G.I. Joe: Retaliation!" Dan immediately shouted with his hand raised like a kid reciting in school.

Amy immediately said "No! Not Again! We've watched that for like a thousand times!"

Dan pouted at Amy's comment.

"You have Sherlock? The one made by BBC? I heard that was good." suggested Sinead.

Hamilton frowned. "I thought you were busy with experiments?"

Sinead rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am but that doesn't mean I can't watch TV, you know?"

"Now that you mentioned that. I do have that." said Jonah, chuckling as he walked towards the shelf full of DVDs on the far side of the room. "I got that one when we went to London for a concert.

He picked out a DVD from the shelf and handed it to the man standing near the door. The man nodded then went out through the door behind him where the computer must be, Amy presumed.

_Knock! Knock!_

They watched as several men entered the room with different kinds of food on their hands. Pizza. Lasagna. Chicken. Amy felt her stomach grumble as she saw the food being catered in front of them. And judging from the looks of the others, she knew she wasn't alone.

As soon as the men left the room, they all stood and walked towards the bar, now full of food. After grabbing enough food, then returned to their seats. They immediately dug in.

"Hey! Where's the movie!?" complained Dan.

"Oh. Right!" said Jonah then he snapped his fingers.

Amy saw the man who took the DVD from Jonah nod and went into the room. The lights were turned off. They all sat with their plates on their lap as the screen projected in front of them. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ian who was sitting beside her smirk as the letters BBC flash on the screen.

Amy can't help but steal a glance at him while the opening played out in front of them. He looked like a kid watching his favorite cartoon show. She knew it wasn't because of the show but because of its place. London. He must really miss being in London. Even though, America probably became his home but nothing will come close to his motherland.

She heard him sigh as the title flashed on the screen with a fantastic view of London.

"Homesick?" she whispered towards him.

He looked at her. "Yeah."

"Sorry..." Amy whispered.

"What for? You did nothing wrong." he smiled reassuringly.

Amy looked away as her attention was grabbed by the start of the film. They all watched as a bloody Sherlock enter.

"That was tedious..."

But Amy's got to admit. Once, she's been to London and it does feel different. Very different from New York or Boston or any other city in America. London has this modern feel yet it still feels very classy and very English.

A chuckle echoed in the room as Sherlock threw off one of his insults again. Amy shifted her weight to the other side when she felt something on her lap. She almost completely forgot about her food and almost dropped it too. She sighed in relief and continued to finish her meal.

After finishing her food, she was completely engrossed in the film. She never really thought Sherlock Holmes would be this cool. She remembered she once saw the old one way back 1900s and honestly, it was kind of boring. It's like it lacks something and that something is here in this version of Sherlock Holmes.

They were watching as Sherlock went into his 'mind palace' to search for answers. She watched in amazement at how he worked things out. The film ended. They all laughed as Dan complained that it was already done. They all stood and stretched their arms. Suddenly, they boys started to head towards the door. Amy looked at Sinead who was just as confused as she was.

Before closing the door behind him, Jonah turned around and said. "Hey, girls. Gonna go somewhere. See ya!"

With that, they left Sinead and Amy standing alone in the room, not knowing what to do. They stood in silence, trying to think up of something to do.

"Wanna go to the library?" Sinead suggested.

"Sure." Amy said with a smile.

Along the way, they were talking about the film they just watched.

"It was pretty good." said Amy.

"Yeah but they got something wrong though..." Sinead said.

Confused, Amy asked. "What do you mean?"

"Project HOUND is real, Amy. In fact, we did it. The Ekats were the ones who made that technology. I was there and I'm certain it does not nullify the effects just through the filtration of a gas mask." Sinead explained.

Amy stayed. She may play a big role in their family, the Cahills, but there are a lot of things she doesn't know. They walked side by side in a quite comfortable silence. But somehow Amy can't shake something off. Minutes before Sherlock worked it all out, Amy heard something beside her.

"The air."

Amy looked at Ian, frowning slightly. "What?"

"When they went into the moor, there was something that didn't affect Watson because he was separated along the way. The mist. There's always mist in the moor." he replied.

"How did you know that?" Amy asked.

He shifted to her direction. "Eliminate the impossible, however improbable, must be the truth. No traces he said. It's impossible for it to be liquid or solid because to break it down, it must go through your digestive system which takes the nutrients and places it in your bloodstream. But if it's in the air, it can go directly to the brain, distract the neurons and make it send the wrong signal."

It did make sense. And truth to be told, he was right.

* * *

Amy and Sinead had big smiles on their faces as they entered the library.

They looked at each other then giggled like little girls as they charged towards the shelves. They separated as they went to search for a book to read.

"So...he's back. How are we feeling about that now?" Sinead asked.

Amy looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Who?"

Sinead furrowed her eyebrows. "Don't do that! You know who I'm talking about!'

Of course, Amy knew. It was obvious. "I feel okay." she simply said.

Sinead looked at Amy like she was saying 'Seriously?'. After a few seconds, Amy gave up. "Fine! Yes! I'm happy!"

Sinead grinned. "See? That wasn't so hard, wasn't it?"

Amy glared at Sinead who innocently went back to searching for a book. Amy then also went back to scanning the shelves for something interesting when she saw something about the Africa. She thought since Ian was detained in Africa might as well study it. She grabbed the ladder leaning beside the shelf. She positioned it just below.

"How about you and Jake?"

The question made her stop halfway on the ladder because somehow she doesn't know what to answer. She just stared blankly into nothing as she tried to find the answer. She tried to dig deeper but nothing came out. Suddenly, she felt her stomach drop. She had forgotten about him.

"Sorry. I don't think I should have asked that." said Sinead.

"No, it's okay." Amy replied. She felt Sinead return to scanning the shelves but Amy remained motionless.

She felt guilty. It's not that she needs to mind him. It's not like she committed to a relationship, not that she was aware of. But she knew what she felt for him was real and what he felt for her. She just wanted to make up for the lost time with Ian. She never really wanted to make him feel bad.

She suddenly remembered the look he gave her during the conference. It was vivid in her mind like he's right in front of her now. She felt the tears starting to form in her eyes. Right now, she can't understand. She doesn't even know where she is. Everything's so blurry.

It's not like she was ignoring Jake because the high school prince was back. It's just that they were facing a problem wherein Ian is the center of it. She didn't mean to hurt Jake's feelings. She never really meant to engage emotions in her work. She sighed. It's all so confusing and she can't solve this right now, not when a bigger problem is before them. She can sort it all out after this.

She hopes.

* * *

**Am I? Am I dragging this story? :(**


	22. Chapter 22

**The next few ones are going to take a while because our periodic exams are coming. So...Yeah. Oh, and the next few ones do have some action stuff and all. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sinead! Truth or dare?" Jake asked Sinead.

"Dare!" Sinead said with a smile.

Jake thought for a while. After a few seconds, he grinned evilly. He rubbed his hands as he looked at Sinead.

"I dare you to do a split."

They all cheered for Sinead. Amy clapped her hands and cheered for Sinead too. They just finished dinner which was most probably a disaster but it was fun. Luckily, she already finished her food when the mayhem started. One minute she just finished her steak and the next she was covered in food and sauces with a big grin on her face.

Suddenly they all gasped as Sinead effortlessly did a split in front of them. Everyone was speechless with their mouths open wide in shock.

Sinead smirked at their shocked expressions. She stood and placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey! I'm not that nerdy! I always do yoga in my spare time!" she said with a slight pout on her lips.

Obviously still shocked the revelation, they just kept their eyes on Sinead while she walked across the room and sat on her seat again.

She broke the silence by moving on to the next one. She spun the bottle on the floor. It turned and second after second it slowed down until it stopped, pointing towards Amy.

Amy's heart almost stopped when the bottle stopped, pointing at her. She laughed at herself. _Well, that was stupid. Being scared by such a simple thing._

They all gave her weird looks as she giggled for no reason. Amy realized they were all looking at her. "Don't mind me. Go on." she said, waving a hand.

"Truth or dare?" Sinead asked her.

"Mmm... Truth!" Amy said.

Amy suddenly regretted picking truth over dare when Sinead's eyes twinkled. "Who's the most handsome guy in this room?"

"What?" Amy asked. "No! That's unfair!"

Sinead smirked. "Well, you did choose truth. Now answer!"

Amy grumbled as she looked at the boys one by one. It's really not fair. Hamilton sat beside Dan who was grinning, clearly amused by the fact that she was trapped by Sinead. Jonah looked still as cool as before while Atticus was playing with his shoelaces. Jake was beside him staring at the carpet, acting as if h heard nothing and she felt her heart started to beat fast. Her eyes went to the last guy in the room. She bit her lip and breathed a sigh. She needed to do this.

"It's..." she paused in mid-sentence.

Amy saw their anticipation grew as she slowly said his name.

She closed her eyes and said. "Dan."

They all laughed at Dan's disgusted expression. Amy laughed then spun the bottle once more. Surprisingly, it pointed to Dan!

"Dare!" Dan said immediately.

Amy giggled as she said the first thing she thought of. "Put on a dress and do a pose in front of us."

"What!? Hell no!" Dan shouted.

Amy wriggled her finger at him. "Dare!" she chirped.

Dan groaned then went into the closet. He randomly grabbed a dress that would fit him and bravely went outside. They burst out laughing. Of course, that was expected. He walked and placed his hands on his hips, making a slightly awkward pose. He glared at them as they laughed and took pictures of him.

"Haha. Very funny." he said sarcastically.

He changed back into his clothes and sat down beside his laughing friends. Ignoring their non-stop laughter, he spun the bottle. Now, it pointed towards Ian who was clutching his shirt, clearly trying hard not to laugh.

"Dare." he managed to breath out.

Dan narrowed his eyes on Ian while he thought of a dare for him. After a few minutes, his eyes brightened and he straightened his back. _Oh, this is going to be good!_

"I dare you to kiss the person you like the most on the cheeks." Dan said confidently. Surely Ian will pick the right one.

Amy's heart pounded as his eyes stopped at her. He stood up without breaking eye contact. Amy looked away. She looked at anything, anything but him. She felt him come closer. Her heart pounded faster. At the last moment, she saw him shift his angle and went towards Dan with his arms open wide.

Dan quickly scooted away from him, horrified. They all laughed. Tears were flowing non-stop in Amy's eyes. Her stomach hurt but she can't stop. And the look on Dan's face was epic! They all laughed trying to point out Dan's red face in between laughter.

Dan just frowned and sat in the middle of his laughing friends. "Why does it always have to be me?" he pouted.

* * *

Amy stretched her arms and prepared her bed. They just finished watching another movie after a round of Truth and Dare. And it was time for bed. She was just about to lie down when she realized her phone was not with her.

She tried looking for it all over her room but she can't find it. That's weird. Where did she put that? Maybe she left it in the movie room. Or maybe the dining hall. She slipped down from her bed and opened the door.

She first checked in the movie room and it was not there. It was also the same for the dining hall. She frowned. That's impossible. She was certain it was still with her when they were heading towards the dining hall for dinner. When the food fight started, she must have placed it somewhere. But where?

She looked harder. She checked under the tables and on cabinets. She started to get frustrated and stressed as time passed by. At last, Jonah's butler asked her what the problem was. She told him. He just looked at her then reached for his pocket. It was her phone! He explained he just found it while he was cleaning the dining hall. He was just about to return it to her.

She thanked him many times before heading back to her room. She quickly ran towards her room. She's got to admit Jonah's house is creepy at night. It was big and dark. You never know what might happen. She closed the door behind her then walked towards her bed, turning the lights off along the way. She set her phone on the table beside her. Then resided on her comfy bed.

But after what seemed like hours of turning and changing positions, Amy finally confirmed she was not sleepy anymore. She stood up and noticed there was a small balcony as a part of her room. She slowly made her way towards it. She closed her eyes as the cold wind blew across her face.

She breathed the fresh air in and leaned on the railing and watched as the city continued to live below her. Sometimes, it just feels really good to be a little bit away from the city where everything matters. Every single thing. Where stress is everywhere. Sometimes, it just feels really good to forget everything and live freely.

After a few minutes, she started walk back towards her room when she saw something that made her stop. Beside the balcony of her room, she saw someone standing there leaning on the railing just she was a while ago. Her heart skipped a beat.

Ian stood there looking at the city below like he was lost in its trance. He was still wearing his shirt with his phone in his hands. Amy wondered. Who was he speaking to? Then she realized it was none of her business. The wind blew again and his hair ruffled together with it, making it look so messy yet so beautiful. The moonlight shone so bright against his tanned skin. She was lost for words. Her heart was beating fast in her chest.

Suddenly, she felt her heart almost stop when he suddenly looked at her as if he knew from the start that she was watching him. She stared back at those amber eyes that seemed glowing under the dark sky. She saw sadness and pain but as if on cue, his eyes softened. She felt a feeling rise inside her. Her eyes started to stung. She can't understand why she's acting like this around him.

"Can't sleep?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah..." she replied in a low voice.

He looked at the distance. "It's getting late."

"I know..." she said.

"Good night." he said.

She just smiled back and watched as he went into his room. What just happened? She can't understand him. She completely doesn't understand him. She yawned as she closed the balcony doors. She laid down on her bed.

_Boys certainly are a mystery._

* * *

**Please review, guys! :))))) Oh! And I forgot to ask. Anyone who watches Sherlock here? The one from BBC?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm sorry again for another long update. I know I suck at being on time. This took time because our exams will be next week. And because of that I need your patience to be patient once again. I will be writing after next week which is after the exams. I can't write anything next week so after next week I will start again. **

**Anyway, please enjoy this chap. :)**

* * *

Amy woke up to the beeping of the alarm beside her. She immediately sat on her bed, surprised by the sudden noisy sound in the morning. She turned it off and frowned.

She didn't even know she had a alarm by her side. But she was fully awake now, might as well get dressed for breakfast. After showering, she got her clothes on and brushed her teeth. She combed her hear in front of the mirror. After a few minutes of preparing, she took one last look at the mirror. She smiled. She turned around and ran for the door.

"Good morning!" Amy said as she entered the dining hall. She headed for the empty seat beside Sinead.

The boys were talking about something. Probably it was about the time they had together when she and Sinead were at the library. Sinead was smiling at her as Amy sat beside her.

_Ahem! _

Amy raised her head. She saw Fiske sitting at the end of the table. She smiled and greeted him. "Oh, Fiske. Good morning!"

Then she took a sip of coffee when she suddenly realized. _Oh my gosh! Fiske is here!_ She immediately turned her head to Fiske who was smirking at her confusion. He took a sip of his coffee then cleared his throat once more.

"Okay. Now that everyone is here, let's start." he started. "As you can see, based from Ian's experience we can really say that the Vespers are back and we do need to stop them once again. I called all the branches, asking for backup."

"Thomas and Janus declined as usual."

As soon as Fiske said that, Amy saw Jonah and Hamilton look away with their eyes filled with guilt. No one can blame them. Their branches were still being handles by their parents who were definitely not a big fan of the idea of having to work with the Madrigals.

"The Ekats were obviously busy with their experiments." Fiske continued.

"We're making a cure for Ted and Ned. It's better if it goes undisturbed, I believe." Sinead defended her branch as its leader.

Fiske nodded in approval then he faced Ian. "And the Lucians didn't answer. Can't even call or enter their system."

"I told them to shut down." Ian explained. "Isabel was a Lucian and a Vesper. She was very influential and I know that she has some people inside there. It would be harder if they knew what we were doing. Every single move. We can't afford to lose them this time. You know that, Fiske."

Fiske stood up and looked at all of them. "That's why I'm here."

"Let me guess. You need us to go there and beat the Vespers again." said Dan in a joking voice.

Fiske looked at Dan with a serious look on his face. "Yes and I'm serious about this."

"They managed to stay hidden for more than three years. That means they've changed. They've grown more powerful and we don't have a clue as to how strong they've grown. I don't want to do this but we've got no other choice."

"How are we going to get there then?" Jake asked.

"Before I answer that, I need to ask. Will you accept this mission?" asked Fiske.

There was silence in the room. They all looked at each other. No one said a word but they all had one answer in their mind.

_Yes._

Fiske smirked as he saw the glint in their eyes. He knew those looks. It amazes him that such young men and women have this drive for something so dangerous.

"I came with a plane. We will use that. The trip will be around 18-19 hours in estimation but since this one's a jet plane. The trip will last about 10-11 hours or so." he said as he walked around the room.

"Seriously?" a shocked Dan asked.

"That's so long!" Atticus complained.

"I know! That's why we need to go right now!" Fiske clapped his hands. "I'll explain on the plane. We'll meet at the gardens at the back. Now, go! Move, people!"

When Amy went down to the gardens, only Sinead was there sitting beside Fiske on a bench. Together, they waited for the others to come. After moments of waiting, the boys finally came down.

Sinead leaned towards her and whispered. "Took them even longer than us."_  
_

Amy nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it."

They snickered as they made their way through the garden, towards the gate that leads to an open field.

"Hey, Amy. Heard you're studying in Harvard." said Sinead.

Amy smiled. "Yes, yes I am. And it still makes me want to giggle when I think of it."

Sinead smiled back. "Of course, you dummy. I know it's your dream."

"Yeah." Amy nodded as she looked at the sky above her. It is her dream and she still can't believe that she was actually studying in Harvard. She's been aiming for that since she was just a child.

"So...how are you going back to school tomorrow?" Sinead asked.

Amy suddenly stopped. She gulped. This is bad. Really bad. She forgot she has classes starting tomorrow and she can't afford even a day to lose. She felt her whole world crash. No! She can't let that happen but she needs to help the others. She can't really go back to Harvard while they were fighting off the Vespers. That would kill her with guilt but she also needs to go back to Harvard! One day of lesson missed is enough to drag her grades down. And she can't let that happen.

"Amy? You alright?' Sinead asked her.

She breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself. There must be a way.

"Oh boy. Don't te-"

Before Sinead could finish her sentence, Amy was already way in front of her. She ran towards Fiske who was walking at the front.

"Fiske."

Fiske turned his head to find Amy walking by his side. Her face was tensed. Clearly there was something bothering her.

"Yes?" he asked her.

Amy scratched her head. "Well, it's just that..." Unable to look at him straightly.

"School, isn't it?" He finished her sentence for her.

Amy nodded without looking at him. Fiske noticed they were about to get on the plane. He didn't answer until they were at the foot of the stairs leading to the plane.

Fiske smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see." He gestured for Amy to climb up first.

Amy narrowed her eyes on him.

"Go on." Fiske insisted.

Fiske saw Amy hesitated before climbing up. He followed closely behind her. Amy was still panicking. What did Fiske mean? _Well, he better make sure she can find a way to solve this problem because I can't waste my time._

When she got inside, she saw someone standing at the far end of the plane, leaning against the door towards the cockpit. She almost dropped her bag.

"Professor Smith!?" Amy said. Really shocked by the turn of events.

The woman in front of her smirked. She stretched her arm towards Amy. "The name's Ellie Lewis. Madrigal. And I'll be your pilot for today."

Still shocked, Amy shook her hand. Unable to say even a word because of her shock.

"Don't worry I'll handle your academics during you absence. I'll take care of it." Ellie said.

"How...What..." Amy asked in confusion.

"I know. I know. I'll take care of everything." she repeated in a louder voice, telling Amy to calm down.

"Please take your seat. We'll be taking off soon." Amy just nodded and went to her seat beside Sinead who was currently talking to Ian and Atticus.

Amy sighed as a mixture of shock and relief washed over her. Her history professor is a Madrigal. A bloody Madrigal! Amy chuckled. She can't believe she didn't notice that. Well who would? They were not supposed to tell but it was still a big shock for her. _At least, I can guarantee that I can keep up with any lessons that I missed._

"Everything's fine?" Sinead asked her.

Amy smiled. "Yeah."

Sinead snickered. "You should have seen your face when you were panicking."

Amy punched her lightly on the arm. "Meanie!"

At the same time, the plane started to move. It ran along the small runway, taking up speed with each second. Then they were up in the air. When it was stable enough, Fiske stood and clapped his hands, getting all their attentions. He looked at them for a moment. Then he started.

"Our destination is Moshi. According to my watch, it's now 8:30 in the morning. It will be around 2:00 early in the morning."

Dan groaned out loud. Fiske glared at him, telling to stop whining. Dan immediately stopped and continued to listen.

"We will switch to helicopters when we're near. When we get there, Sinead, Atticus, Jonah and Jake will set the computer up in the hotel in Moshi. Hamilton, Dan, Amy and Ian, I need you to look around town. Find if anything is useful and will help us in our mission. But be careful not to get much attention. Surely there will be Vespers around town. When the night comes once again, Hamilton's group will infiltrate the base while Sinead's group will stay at the hotel and guide them throughout the mission. Understood?"

Jake raised his hand. "But-"

Fiske looked at him intensely. "Understood!?"

But Jake kept on talking. "I just want to ask why can't I join them?" he asked pointing at 'Hamilton's group.'

"Bcause the less people the better. Hamilton for strength. Dan for memory. Ian for experience. Amy for leadership. We can't afford any more than this. Understood?"

Jake nodded.

"Good. I suggest you all take a good rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow." Then Fiske dismissed them.

Jake felt Amy's eyes on him. He looked up and saw that he was right. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry'. He just nodded and leaned back on his seat. Why did he always have to be left out? Why? He sighed. He may be a Madrigal but he will never be a true Cahill.

Lunch has just finished and it's been about 5 hours since they took off.

Ian had his seat reclined a bit to make it more comfortable. He was looking out the window, watching the clouds drift by. There were a lot of things going on in his mind. He sometimes felt like a broke businessman having many problems.

Suddenly, he snapped back to reality. He looked around. Everyone was sleeping. He slumped back on his seat. He looked out the window again. The clouds placed him in another one of those trances. He snapped back when the plane lurched forward a little. He sat for a while staring at nothing. Then he stood up. His mind telling him he needs to go to the toilet.

He walked towards the lavatory at the end of the plane. As he approached the door, he saw the red slit turned to green. The door opened and Jake came out. Ian leaned on the wall, letting Jake pass. Jake walked past Ian without looking at him. Just when Ian was about to enter the lavatory when Jake spoke.

"You better make sure nothing bad happens to her and don't you dare lay a finger on her. Or else." Jake warned him.

Ian perfectly knew what he was talking about. He was fully aware of Jake's feelings for Amy. But this was business. You can't put emotion and work together. It would be a disaster.

Before Ian entered, he looked back at Jake. "I would not do that. Not this time."

* * *

Amy woke up to the sound of her friends laughing. Then she realized they were laughing at her!

She rubbed her eyes groggily. They were still on the plane. Nothing changed except for the fact that they were all laughing at her. She frowned.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

They just laughed. She noticed they were holding markers in their hands. The smell of it still in the air. She shook her head. Oh no. Oh no. Gosh, no! She gasped then ran straight for the lavatory. She looked at her face in the mirror. She frowned.

There was nothing on her face. She checked for anything unusual. Her face. _It's was perfectly fine, considering that I'm not beautiful at all._ Her hair. It's_ always tangled like this. _Her frustration grew as she tried to look for anything that was wrong but she just can't. Then she stopped. Why was she even bothering trying to find the answer when she can just ask them herself?

"I don't get it." she shouted as she went out of the lavatory.

She froze. Her heart sped.

_No. No, no!_

Blood was everywhere. The seats and walls were covered in blood. The floor was also blood-stained. The lights flickered on and off while the moon shone outside. It was dark but it was enough for Amy to see her friends slumped down on the floor. She cried out a sob. _No!_

Then suddenly the cockpit door opened. A figure that was too big for a woman came out. Fear grew inside Amy. She knew what was coming next. She turned around and locked herself in the lavatory. It was also dark inside. There must be no electricity but Amy didn't care.

She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the door. She heard footsteps coming from outside. She knew she was next. Tears fell down her eyes as the footsteps became louder. Amy saw the man's shadow from the small space below the door. She pressed her hand to her mouth to muffle her cries. She froze as the man stopped directly in front of her with only the door dividing them. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest.

The man turned around and went back the way he went. Amy sighed in relief. She doesn't understand but never mind that. She was safe, for now. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her body tensed. She swore there was no one when she entered the lavatory. She didn't dare move a single muscle while the person shifted behind her. She felt him stop.

With all her strength, she looked behind her from the corners of her eye. She saw the familiar figure of a man she never knew.

"Boo." he whispered. His golden eyes twinkling like stars in the dark lavatory.

She screamed.

"Amy!"

Amy woke up to amber eyes filled with worry.

"Are you alright?" Ian asked.

Amy just nodded, unable to speak because of her dry throat.

"Here's some water." said Ian as he handed her a glass filled with water.

Amy quickly gulped the water down her throat. She sighed in relief as she felt the water cool her throat. "Thanks." she replied in a slightly hoarse voice.

"You feeling any better?" he asked.

Amy nodded.

"Go ahead. There's still a lot of time to rest."

He stood up and sat back in his seat in front of her. He looked out the window. Immediately, he was deep in thought again.

"Can't sleep?" Amy asked him. She mentally cursed at her slightly hoarse voice.

He suddenly jumped a little then blinked a few times, as if he didn't know she was there. "Yeah."

She fell silent. She knew something was bothering him. But she didn't press on. She knew he would not tell anyway. She looked at him. He was looking out the window again. Then she realized the bags under his eyes were darker now. He must not be getting any sleep. But why? Maybe he was just nervous about the mission. But he's a Lucian. He should be used to these things. Then again it's impossible not to feel any anxiety before any dangerous mission.

The little debate went on in her head until she exhausted her mind. Her eyes felt heavy. She yawned a few times. The fear was gone now. She felt safe again. Because he was there.

Ian heard Amy yawn several times before dozing back to sleep. He stood up and went to the cabin at the back. He took out a blanket and walked back. He placed the blanket over Amy who was curled up in her seat like a baby. She snuggled closer to the blanket he just placed on her.

He smiled. It's somewhat interesting that such a small action can become something very sentimental. Her hair was everywhere. Her face was so peaceful. It's like she never had any nightmares.

It's actually a bit flattering that she still trusts him after all that he did to her. The clue hunt. At school. Their prom. He immediately felt bad. That night was supposed to be special. Why, of all nights, did it become that night? He owed her for a lot of things. He also did so many bad things to her yet here she was still trusting him.

Before sitting back down, he leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. It was a decision that broke every rule he must follow. He suddenly remembered Isabel scolding him for being a weakling. But he just brushed it off. She's not here. What harm can she do?

* * *

**Again, I just want to repeat that I can't write anything for next week because we will have our exams so I will start posting the week after next week which is next, next week. :D**

**I'm really sorry but still, please do review! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Late update again, I know, I really suck! Well, there was this typhoon that hit our country and well, the net was just ultra slow! By ultra slow, I meant as in loading the Google page took about 4-5 minutes and sometimes it also goes out. So no way for me to really post this. So I'm really sorry! Please forgive me!**

**But please do enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Night came in a blink of an eye. One moment they were setting up their hotel. The next they were already preparing for the night's mission.

"Remember we are not here to fight. Not yet. We just need information. We need to know what they want and what they are doing." Fiske reminded before they went off.

Hamilton, Dan , Ian and Amy shuffled through the town casually. There weren't a lot people but they needed to be extra careful. They're basically walking towards their enemy's territory through the front door. They talked and acted like normal tourists going out for a walk but their eyes scanned their surroundings for any signs of spies or suspicious activities.

After making sure the coast was clear, they headed towards the forest. They saw the fence with a board saying 'Warning! Keep out!'. That means they're heading towards the right direction. Dan took out a pair of wire cutter and started to cut the wire in the fence.

After a few minutes, Dan finished and went through it first. Hamilton followed. Ian was in front of Amy but he signaled for her to go first. She crawled through and waited for Ian.

"So where are we going?" Amy whispered.

"Through here." Ian pointed to a path in front of them.

"Are you sure?" Hamilton asked.

"I think I remembered it correctly." Ian answered.

Hamilton frowned. "Thanks. That made me feel better." he said sarcastically.

"My guts tell me I'm right. Might as well follow it." Ian said. He was about to turn around and continue when Dan asked.

"Wait. Why are we whispering?"

They all looked at him blankly.

"What? I mean no one's here." Dan said.

They all rolled their eyes and continued to walk, ignoring Dan's question.

All Amy saw were trees and grass. No signs of people or wild animals. But they remained silent. This was a dangerous mission. There's no room for joking. One wrong move and everything will fall apart.

Suddenly she heard a very loud noise.

"Hello?" It crackled through the earpiece she was wearing.

"Aw!" Amy exclaimed.

"Nyah!" Dan shouted.

"Ah!" Hamilton flinched.

Ian suddenly jumped and tripped. He fell down, missing a mud puddle by a few inches.

"So what's up, guys?" it blasted in their ears.

They all groaned in pain.

"Guys! Are you alri-!?" Atticus' voice blasted through.

They didn't know what happened next. They only heard a loud continuous beep, signaling their ears were still not functioning well. After a few minutes, their hearing was back.

"Um... Sorry about that, guys. I told Atticus it was not yet ready." Sinead said through their earpieces and thankfully it was at the right volume.

They heard a rumble then the voice changed.

"No, she did not!" Atticus said.

Another rumble.

"Go away, Atticus." They heard in the background. Then Sinead's voice returned.

"Again, guys. Sorry. So how's it going?" she asked.

"Our ears hurt. Thank you very much!" Amy replied.

"And I almost fell on a mud puddle." Ian said with a disgusted look on his face.

"Oh! I would pay to see that." Sinead laughed.

They all laughed except Ian, of course, who was glaring daggers at them.

"Hahaha. Very funny." he said sarcastically. "Let's move, guys!"

They all walked resuming their journey. Dan and Hamilton were still giggling like a pair of little girls. Amy was pretty much over it and was trying hard not to get too irritated with their noise. She just focused on Ian's back who was in front of her, observing the way he walks. The way the muscles on his back contract lightly against his jacket. She gulped. He's gotten bigger actually. His muscles looked more developed compared to the last time she saw him. Maybe it was because of his time here in Africa. And that hair, bouncing with every step he takes. _I wonder if it's soft..._

She shook her head. _No! What am I thinking?_ She was not drooling over him. Never! And she was not checking him out! She was just observing. Besides, they were on a mission. No time for this. She must get her head back in the game. _Amy, focus. Focus, Amy. Focus. Focus! _

When suddenly she bumped into something hard. She looked up and found herself staring at his back. She shuffled back immediately, muttering a soft "I'm sorry."

He looked back at her. "I'm sorry. Just suddenly spaced out. You alright?"

She nodded.

"Really sorry. Anyway, let's continue." he said.

She felt her face grew hot. Now, she should really focus because that was embarrassing. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Dan grinning at her. Dan suddenly stopped walking, making Hamilton hit his back. Hamilton muttered and made a face that she would never do. She glared at them but they just laughed at her. She decided to ignore them. She needs to focus!

"We're getting closer." Ian said.

"How could you tell?" Amy asked.

He stopped and pointed at a nearby tree. There was a mark like a bullet shot.

"These were made when I managed to escape."

Amy realized they were surrounded by these bullet marks on tress around them. She realized they must really be serious about this. Their enemies were armed and they were certainly not. What happened next was a bit hazy in Amy's head. Really her surrounding were making her head fuzzy and she can't think properly. That was until they arrived at the foot of the mountain.

"Now, what?" Dan asked.

"I'm not so sure..." Ian whispered.

"What? What do you mean you don't know?" Dan asked again in a loud voice.

"Will you please lower your voice!" Amy glared at him.

Dan frowned.

"I escape from the inside so I'm not really sure how to go back in. What I remember is that I came from underground and there was a switch. So there must be a switch around here." Ian replied.

"You mean something like this?" Hamilton asked.

He was lifting a rock and dropped it beside him. They all looked and there was a keypad.

"Well, that was easy." Dan commented.

Ian reached for something in his pocket and connected it to the keypad.

"Sinead, could you-" he asked.

"Already on it." Sinead answered. There was a sound of keys tapping and mouse clicking then after a few minutes, they heard something move like something opened.

They stood up, looking for any openings but there was actually no need for that because it was already in front of them. There was now a hole and a ladder that led underground. It was dark and bit narrow like the on in the movies. As usual, Ian led the way and the three of them followed.

When they reached the end of the ladder, they found themselves in a dark corridor that stretched on both sides. Only a few lit torches served as their source of light but it was enough to see where they were walking. Ian proceeded to examine the walls. They were old with molds and cobwebs hanging. And there was a faint mark. So faint that you almost can't see it. He flashed his flashlight over it. It was just simply a letter V. But it was enough information.

"I've never been here before." he said.

"Well, how did you escape?" Hamilton asked.

"Apparently, there must be other exits and I didn't pass through here." Ian replied.

Sinead's voice crackled through their earpiece. "H-Hello? Gu-uck-uys! Ba-ack Si-ck-nal! Y-You've got to do- this a-ack-lone. _Toot!"_

With that, they were now alone and completely clueless on what they're gonna do.

"So? What now?" Dan asked.

"We continue." Amy said as she walked along the dark corridor. They all followed closely behind her.

"Do you know where you're going?" Dan asked.

"Nope!" Amy replied in a cheerful voice.

"Ugh! Great!" Dan groaned.

"Stop complaining, dweeb." she said.

They fell into silence as they walked in a path that never seem to end. A path where they have absolutely no idea what was coming next.

* * *

"We lost them." Sinead announced to everyone that was in the room.

Fiske slammed his fist on the table. "Damn!"

Fiske massaged his temples. This was not good. They were one of the best but facing the Vespers alone is another thing. They weren't even armed. Damn! What is he gonna do? He sighed. The most that they can do is set off any trap that comes their way.

"Sinead scan the perimeter for any traps. Disable if there are any." he said.

Sinead nodded and proceeded to type a series of codes.

"Fiske! Check this out!" Jonah said.

He walked across the room and peeked over Jonah's shoulder.

"Atticus, here, was able to hack their system" he said as he patted Atticus on the shoulder. "So we got to their database and look at what we found."

Jonah clicked on a button and an image popped up. It was a scan of a piece of burnt paper that was recovered using modern technology. Some letters were hard to read but it was readable. Fiske put his reading glasses on. He read.

_One portion = One ounce_

His throat went dry. No. Impossible. He read the next line.

_Start with one portion of water._

He stopped. He knew what that was. He doesn't need to read any further. He perfectly knew what it was.

The recipe for the Master Serum.

But how? It was secured in a Madrigal vault that was logically one of the most safest place in the world. And no one knew of the existence of the paper except the Cahills that joined the clue hunt. Only them. So how could the Vespers know or get hold of that? Unless... No. He would not think of that. He would not think that any of them would be a traitor. They all proved to be very loyal when they defeated the Vespers for the first time. They were family.

"Fiske, this is bad." Sinead called out.

He snapped back to reality and walked over to Sinead."What is it?"

"It's the guys. They're in the Vespers training grounds."

* * *

"Run!"

There was no need for other words. They just ran. The snakes hissed grew louder. Amy looked back. Her eyes widened.

"They're getting many!" she shouted.

"Just run!" Ian shouted back.

They ran. They just randomly turned around corners, not caring which way they were heading. They had no idea, anyway. So it was alright. As they ran further, the once dark dungeon-like corridors became steel white tubes. But the snakes were still hot on their trail. They continued running. They just realized that they were in a labyrinth when the snakes suddenly appeared. They had no weapons to protect themselves so the only way is to run.

"Here!" Ian shouted.

They turned around a corner but it was a dead end. They were to turn back when the snakes turned around the corner too. They hissed as if they were laughing devilishly. There was nowhere to go. Dead end.

"Bye, guys." Amy said as she looked at them.

"Don't say that." Dan replied.

"There's nothing we can do." she stated.

"It's okay, guys." Hamilton said. He grabbed Dan's hand. "If we're going to die, then we die together."

Dan took Amy's hand and nodded. His eyes full of emotion. Amy smiled and turned to look at Ian. He flashed one of those rare heartfelt smiles. Her heart skipped a beat. His hand crept its way to hers. He squeezed them hard, as if assuring her it's alright. She smiled back. Even until death. Maybe she did forgive him. Maybe she did like him, after all.

Suddenly, the ground shook. What happened next was a blur. It was very fast. Water rounded around the corner, washing the snakes away. The snakes were gone but they were next. Amy was thankful they had their hands together or else they would lose each other in the raging water. A few snakes and some debris went past them. They managed to get their heads above the water. She sighed in relief. They were alright.

"Grab something!" Ian shouted over the sound of raging water.

And as if granting his command, a big log was making its way to them.

"There!" Amy shouted, pointing at the log that was coming their way.

They all managed to grab it with big smiles on their faces.

"This is cool!" Dan shouted.

"Woohoo!" Hamilton cheered.

"where is this heading to?" Amy asked.

"I don't know!" Ian answered.

"I don't care! This is FUN!" Dan shouted.

But before any other words could leave their mouth, they felt their hearts drop and the next thing they knew they were falling. Then they blacked out.

* * *

Amy's head throbbed in pain. She tried to open her eyes but the light was shining on her eyes. She groaned in pain as she tried to sit up.

She heard someone say. "Amy? Wake up, Amy!"

She saw a figure above her. When her eyes finally focused, she saw Dan looking down at her. She tried to stand up with the help of Dan. Ian and Hamilton were already up and they were looking around. She gasped. They were in a really big dome.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"It's cool! It's like we're in a spaceship!" Dan said.

"This is it. We're here." Ian stated.

"Then how come no one's here?" Hamilton asked.

"I don't know." Ian answered.

At the same time, the lights went out. After a few seconds, the lights flicked back on. They found themselves with handcuffs and surrounded by six people. They were dumbfounded. That was incredibly fast and they didn't even feel a thing!

"Stand." said one of them that must be their commanding officer.

They didn't budge.

He nodded to his men. They pulled them up to stand. Amy was forced to stand and walk. She turned and looked at Hamilton and Dan who were also forced to walk. They were led to a door at the end of the dome. Then she realized Ian was missing. She stopped walking.

"What, girl? Walk!" one of the men pushed her.

But she didn't move.

"I said move!" he said again.

She ignored him. He raised his gun and pointed it at her.

"Where's our other friend?" she finally asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked their leader.

"The other one!' she said.

"We don't know. Now, move!" he said.

"I won't! Unless you tell me where he is!" she shouted.

"Hm... Let's see..." The leader scratched his chin. "No! Move!"

The men pushed her with more force. Their grip on her arm was very tight. She knew it would leave a mark. They were led to the door. Along the way, she saw someone standing in the dark. She tried to make out who it was but the face was covered by the shadows but when she saw the clothes, she gasped. At the same time, a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. Upon recognizing the smell, her mind started to blur. Her senses were clouded.

_Ian._

She stretched her arms towards Ian who was standing in the shadows but he didn't move and his eyes were closed. _Ian! _She stretched her arms more, trying to grab something. Her mind screamed. _Ian! Ian! Help! _But still he only stood._ Why aren't you helping us? Ian!_

She sensed her vision started go out. Everything's a blur. She saw Ian opened his eyes.

Before she fell unconscious, she found herself staring back at his eyes.

Golden yellow eyes.

* * *

**Oooohhh! Golden eyes! **

**Please review! And I'm really really really sorry about the really long updates! Plus THANK YOU! 104 REVIEWS! Really, THANKS, GUYS! :D  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Now that I look at it, it might exceed 30 chapters. :P Is that alright for you, guys? I might be able to edit it to 30 but I'm afraid it might be a bit too fast. I hate this feeling! When you get carried away with writing! I originally thought this story would only take 20 chapters...didn't think it would be more than 30.**

**Anyway, stop with my rambling and on with the story. :)**

* * *

"Found anything?"

"Nope."

"There must be something."

Amy was faced with darkness. Her senses started to kick in. She heard footsteps and she can feel movement near her. She was still a bit lightheaded. She blinked a few times until her eyes focused properly. She forced herself to sit up. She looked around. All white. Everything was white and there was nothing else except for three bunk beds. She saw Dan and Hamilton examining the walls.

"Hey, look who's up!" Dan smiled.

"Hey, Amy. How 'ya feeling?" Hamilton asked.

"Fine. A bit dizzy." she croaked. Her throat was very dry. "Any water?"

"Nope." Dan answered while examining the walls once more.

She sighed. She tried to stand up as she gripped the edge of the bed for support. When she was able to finally stand, she proceeded to examine the walls too. She placed a hand on the white wall. Concrete.

"So, anything yet?" she asked.

"Not really." Hamilton answered.

She scanned the room, trying to find an opening. Well, it was just white. White walls, white ceilings. They boys were doing the other walls so she did one part. She traced a finger on the wall as she walked. Halfway through, she noticed a faint line on the wall. She placed her fingers and felt it. It was very faint that she almost missed it.

"Come here, boys. Because you won't find anything there." she called out to them.

"You found it?" Hamilton asked as they approached her.

"Yep." Amy said popping the 'p' with a smirk on her face.

"How?" Dan asked.

Amy looked at him while Hamilton was examining it beside her. "Because girls are better than boys."

"Yeah right." Dan snorted.

Hamilton was still examining the lines. "It's like a..."

"Chute." Amy said.

He looked at them. "No. Yes. Yes. What I meant was it's like what Reagan told me."

"Reagan?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

Hamilton nodded. "Remember they were taken? She told me everything and well, this is somewhat the same."

"Oh..." That was all any of them could say. What was there to say anyway? They were stuck. The others weren't able to escape, considering they had Fiske, Nellie and Alistair. If the grown-ups couldn't do it, then what more of them? They were even missing a person. Ian. Amy bit her lower lip.

Dan decided to break the silence. "At least we know we're fighting against the Vespers."

But Amy didn't hear that because she knew what she saw. Yes, her mind might be hazy at that time but she would never forget those golden yellow eyes. Those golden yellow eyes filled with lust for killing them all. Up to now, she still can't understand why he wants to harm them. Then she realized he wasn't just any stranger to her anymore. He was Ian Kabra. That just messed things up more. A lot more.

She heard Dan ask. "Where's Ian, by the way?"

"Now that you asked that, I don't know. He's not here." Hamilton replied.

"Yeah."

"They must have got him."

"Or he's one of them."

"I don't think so."

"But it's possible."

Hamilton paused.

"Possible." he said.

Hearing this exchange between Dan and Hamilton, she realized no one else knew of Golden Eyes except for her and also Jake. Frankly, she doesn't know why she didn't tell anyone but Jake. It just felt like not worth their time. Plus, she didn't expect this would happen. She never anticipated a sitution like this.

"He's gone." she said.

Dan and Hamilton looked at her with confusion. She sighed. Not much to do when they're stuck in a cell. So she might as well tell them stories. Of Golden Eyes, that is.

* * *

_Ding!_

Ian stepped into the elevator. The doors closed behind him. The elevator only had a keypad. No buttons for each floor just a keypad. He typed the code and a green light flashed. The elevator started to move down. Ian ran his hand through his hair. His mission was finally done. He hope this would give him what he wanted.

_Ding!_

He's been here for two years now and he still can't believe how fast that was. Only about 20-30 seconds and it was the deepest part of the compound. He stepped out of the elevator and was faced with a corridor. At the end, there was a door and it's guarded by someone. A bald man about the same height as Ian. Ian estimated he was more or less in his late twenties.

"I need to speak to them." Ian said straightforward.

Hugo smirked. "They're giving him a shot. Took you long enough to get him. I could've gotten him in a short amount of time."

"Get over it, Hugo. I need to speak to them." Ian repeated.

"Really?" Hugo asked as he crossed his large arms across his chest.

Growing impatient, Ian ignored his earlier statement. "Just let me in."

"What are you gonna tell them?" asked Hugo as if he was challenging him.

"That's none of your business."

"Come on. Tell me. I'll just pass it on to them."

Ian clenched his fists as his anger rose in an attempt to keep himself together. Hugo's a bloody bastard and he has no time for bastards. He heaved a sigh.

"I got the Cahills." Ian simple said.

He immediately turned around and stepped into the elevator. Before the doors fully closed, he saw Hugo wave at him and said "Congrats." with a big grin on his face. When the doors closed, Ian closed his eyes keeping his temper on level.

Hugo laughed. The test was a success and they were right. Ian's a defect. This is bad and it's getting worse. He took out an earpiece and placed it on his ear.

"He's getting worse." Hugo said.

A voice crackled through the earpiece. "Obviously."

"What are we gonna do?" he asked.

_Ding!_

Hugo looked as the doors slid open. A woman walked out but she was not alone. She was dragging a body that Hugo identified as Ian's. It was kind of nerve-wracking seeing such a small woman dragging a man that's definitely older than her. But then again they weren't that normal.

"Give him a shot, will you?" the voice asked.

"Which one?" asked Hugo.

Hugo heard a chuckle went through his earpiece. "Lucian."

* * *

Amy sighed. It must probably be midnight because it's been a long time since the sheets went down the chute. She turned to her side. She can't sleep again, unfortunately. She forced herself to forget everything in her mind but she just can't. A lot of things just pop up on their own.

Ian.

She shook her head. No! She won't think about him again! He's one of them. He's supposed to be a bad guy. She can't trust him anymore. But how could he do this to them? It's not like they bullied him or something. She just doesn't get it.

Argh! She hit herself with her pillow. No! No Ian Kabra! No! He's Golden Eyes! He wants to kill them! He's bad! He's not one of them. He's a bad man!

Tears just started to flow down her cheeks uncontrollably. She pressed her face hard on her pillow. Why was she crying? Was she crying over that Ian Kabra? That bastard? Idiotic moron?

She would have went on if it wasn't for the sudden noise that rang out through the room. Amy frowned as she looked around. Her eyes widened when she noticed there was light seeping through a thin spacing on the wall. She quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep.

She suddenly felt a hand covered her mouth then the strong smell of chlorophyll invaded her senses. She started to feel dizzy and her mind went fuzzy just like earlier. Then she blacked out.

* * *

**I now have the time to ramble endlessly. Mwahahaha! Just joking. I just want to ask if it's alright if this story exceeds 30 chapters :| I know it's weird that I'm asking this but I just wanna know :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**This took a while because I had this debate in my head whether what should happen next. Didn't expect it would take this long. Sorry :(**

* * *

_Bang!_

Amy immediately woke up. Eyes open wide, startled by the sudden loud noise that registered as a gunshot in her mind. She found herself in a room just like the one earlier, sitting on a chair alone with a table in front of her. Neither Dan nor Hamilton was around. She was moved in the middle of the night and she doesn't know why. She looked around and confirmed that she was truly alone. Then how come she heard the gunshot like it came from this room?

Ow! She massaged her temples. It must have been the sudden action of waking up. Or it could have been the chlorophyll last night. The sound of the gunshot was still ringing inside her head. She struggled hard to compose herself.

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Amy quickly raised her head and found someone sitting across her. She saw a gun slid across the table. She narrowed her eyes on the stranger in front of her. There was only a small light in the middle of the room just above them. The shadows were preventing Amy from seeing who this person was.

"That was entertaining."

It was a female voice. Amy frowned.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

She heard the woman chuckle. "Though it was a bit boring nonetheless it was entertaining. Honestly, I was expecting something more dynamic."

"Who are you? What do you want?" Amy asked a bit harshly.

"Ow! Sorry to interrupt your sleep but I was getting this feeling you won't wake up until tomorrow."

Getting impatient, Amy saw herself holding up the gun that was on the table. She pointed it at the strange woman. "Tell me who you are!"

Suddenly the woman's voice changed. Amy froze. Her throat became even drier than before. She knew that voice. She saw the woman shift.

"Don't you think I should be the one asking that?" the woman asked.

Amy couldn't speak. It's because of her dry throat or it could be shock. She doesn't know though the latter is more prominent.

"I mean you were the one who sneaked in my place."

She felt her hand started to loose grip on the gun. She gripped the handle of the gun tighter. She needs to be strong. She can't be scared. She must be strong.

"No answer, eh? Bad girl." The woman leaned forward. "It's been a while, Amy Cahill."

Amy gulped. She held the gun with both hands to prevent her hand from shaking. She tried to focus on the gun in front of her. But when the woman leaned forward, Amy finally saw her face and she couldn't help but stare back into the golden yellow eyes of Isabel Kabra.

"W-what do you want?" Amy mentally cursed. Stupid stutter!

Isabel chuckled. "You know, I really don't understand what Ian sees in you."

Amy doesn't know if she were to take it as a compliment or an insult because honestly, she also doesn't know what she has. Though she knows it was meant to be an insult. Whatever Isabel's thinking it doesn't seem to working, unfortunately. She shivers a bit as Isabel scanned her like she was an open book and she was for Isabel.

"Dull. Boring."

Still not working.

"Hm, stressed. I see. Congratulations! You've finally achieved your life long dream! Harvard!"

At this statement, Amy froze. How could she possibly know? She remained silent but her mind was a riot. Was she keeping tabs on her?

"Moving back, such a boring girl. There's nothing interesting about you. Oh wait, Now this is interesting! Ooohhh, I love it!" Isabel chirped while she clapped her hands like a little child. Amy frowned.

"You've got someone else, I see. Ian's gonna be really happy." Isabel exclaimed.

At this statement, Amy was completely puzzled. How? She was a long way from her. It's impossible to be able to watch her. Amy was very sure that no one knows about her and Jake except her best friends and family.

Isabel laughed upon seeing her puzzled look. "You see? Such a clueless girl. It's very simple. The bracelet. Hearts so it can't possibly mean it's from Daniel. He would never give something like that. Definitely not Fiske. Hearts are for couples. Not much for family. "

Amy was more puzzled. That was not Isabel. Isabel Kabra may be smart but not as smart and as observant. In fact, she's quite the opposite. Impulsive yet cunning. Smart is not the right word but experienced. She knows how to weave through people. How to shatter their armor and manipulate them. and her eyes they were also golden yellow.

"Bags under your eyes. It could only mean stress and since poor Hope also went to Harvard, I assume it must have been a life long dream of yours too." Isabel said bluntly.

Amy body's tensed at the mention of her Mom's name. She quickly pointed the gun back at Isabel. She knew where this was going.

Isabel smiled. Just as expected. "Ah, Hope. My dear Hope. You know, you're mother was a good woman. It's really such a pity she had to be killed."

Amy gripped the gun tighter. "Stop."

"She was a sweet girl. Smart, beautiful. But so so stupid."

"Stop it." Amy said harder.

"She should have just did what she should have done and none of this would have happened. Didn't that thought cross your mind, Amy? If it wasn't for your parents, this clue hunt by Grace would not have been proposed. All will be well. None of this would have happened."

Actually, Amy have had that thought. There came a time where she blamed everything on her parents. She blames them for leaving her and Dan alone during that night. If they hadn't left them, she would not have told Isabel the location where her parents were. But she realized she was blaming them for her own mistake. If it wasn't for her big mouth, they wouldn't have been killed. Then they would still be here. Dan would've have thought of drinking the Master Serum.

She realized tears were falling down her eyes. Her hands were shaking in front of her with the gun threatening to fall off from her hands but she kept a firm grip on the gun.

"Well? Come on! This is getting boring!" Isabel suddenly shouted at her. This made Amy jump a little. "Shoot me! Shoot me if you want to! You have the gun. Come on!"

Amy didn't have time to weigh the little debate going on in her head. Control would mean winning but giving in would mean losing. Sadly, she was losing.

_Bang!_

She quickly dropped the gun. She doesn't know where she shot Isabel but she still shot her. What was happening to her? She slowly walked towards Isabel who was still on her seat. Amy sobbed. She saw the wound near her heart. Amy panicked. What can she do? They're inside there's no way to get out. She was not experienced in these things.

"Help! Help!" she shouted as she pounded on the walls. "Help!"

She continued to cry out for help but no one came. She cursed under her breath. Of course, they were inside a cell. The walls must be thick so no one can really hear them. She rested her forehead on the was happening to her? Why is this happening to her? It's like everything she did was wrong. Every decision always seem to turn out wrong and she was always forced to pay. When will this end? Because she was tired.

Suddenly, she noticed a bright yellow light splayed across the wall. She turned around and gasped. Isabel was covered in yellow light. Amy was confused. what was happening? What is this nonsense?

Isabel's body was glowing with golden yellow light.

* * *

**Sorry if this turned out a bit unfocused because I feel a bit sloppy with all the schoolwork :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry I had a long week. I must apologize for my mistakes. First the chlorophyll thing. Thank you for pointing that out. In my mind, I knew it was not chlorophyll but it was late when I was writing that so I wasn't really in the best shape. Second, the bracelet thing from Jake. I know it's not clear I'm really sorry about that. I forgot to put a flashback there. I'll sneak it in later. I'm really sorry for my carelessness.**

**Anyway, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

Amy couldn't believe her eyes. One second she was standing in front of the cold body of Isabel Kabra and the next she was standing right in front of her. Healthy and no scratches. Just like nothing happened. As if she wasn't shot. As if she wasn't dying.

Isabel stretched her arms. She smirked at the shocked look on Amy's face. She picked up the gun that was left lying on the floor. She flicked the safety switch on and twirled it around her finger. She slowly walked towards Amy. Heels clicking as she walked. She put the gun back down on the table before she kneeled beside Amy.

"Now, now. Don't be scared. Take a seat." Isabel said when she placed a hand on her shoulder.

Amy felt her body stiffen as she remained in her place. She couldn't quite understand what was happening around her with what she saw. This is impossible. She swore she saw Isabel Kabra's motionless cold body. Dead. That was before she was bathed in yellow light an- She was cut in mid-thought as another thought came into her mind. Is it possible that she obtained supernatural powers? She thought for a moment. No. Impossible. There's no such thing as powers and all those supernatural things. But if it's not that, then what is it?

Growing impatient, Isabel clenched Amy's shoulders causing her to wince in pain. "Please, take a seat." she said through gritted teeth.

Amy gulped. There's nothing she can do but follow. She sat back on her seat. She watched as Isabel sat back across her, taking the gun up along the way. She sat across her and resumed playing with the gun, twirling it around her finger.

They sat there in silence. Isabel playing with the gun, staring at Amy who was clearly deep in thought. After a few minutes of unwavering silence, Isabel finally lost her patience. She slammed the gun on the table. Amy jumped a little with the sudden loud sound.

"Well?" Isabel asked Amy.

Amy was dumbfounded. Isabel's face was passive but her words were filled with irritation. She knew what the girl was thinking. Too predictable.

"I'm assuming you're going to need a blanket. Pity we don't have any." Isabel smirked.

Amy remained silent. Isabel tapped her fingers on the table impatiently. This is getting too boring. The girl's an open book.

"Nanogens. Ah! The beauty of nanotechnology. You know with the technology today everything is possible. Even reincarnation at some point." Isabel bent the gun with her hands. She threw it across the table. It stopped directly in front of Amy. Amy's eyes widened at the crumpled gun like it was a piece of paper.

"So how on earth did I do that? How is it possible? Well, let's see. I belong to the family that was known for being the most powerful in the world and this family held a secret for so long. Finally, the secret was no longer kept. It was given away as a prize of a silly game."

At this, Amy was totally shocked. She knew what Isabel was talking about. Now it started to make sense. Isabel smirked as Amy sat there staring at nothing in shock. She stood up. Isabel's smirk turned into a smile. She left the room, heels clicking as she walked with total finesse and confidence, leaving Amy alone to ponder.

* * *

When Ian woke up, he found himself on a bed. The light above him was shining brightly down at his eyes. He immediately closed his eyes. He can't see but he knows where he is. He can smell the scent of different chemicals. He can feel the heavy air. He can hear the humming of the machines. He suddenly hears the door opening. He looked at the direction of the sound and opened his eyes. Black spots danced in front of his eyes but he knew who that was. The way she walked. The way her heels clicked. No doubt, it's Isabel Kabra. It's Mum.

He saw her make her way towards him. He sat up and frowned at her face.

"Ah! You're awake. Good! How are you feeling, dear?" she asked.

"Good." Ian replied.

"What's with you being so amused and...jolly?" he added with disgust in his voice.

"Not jolly, my dear. It's amusement." she said.

"You went to see them." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." she replied.

"Obviously." he immediately said.

Isabel couldn't help but smile. Now this is the son that she wanted but was still not certain.

"Particularly, the girl called Amy Cahill." she told him as she sat down on the sofa.

Isabel tried to look for any sudden movements but there was none. "And you can't help but show off." he simply commented.

Isabel smiled. "Of course, my dear. That's who I am."

Now she's certain. This is her son.

"Ian, how about you get me some tea from the pantry? I'm too tired." she smiled sweetly at him.

His face remained passive but Isabel knew that he was disgusted inside. "It doesn't suit you." he said before closing the door behind him.

Ian heard Hugo said something but even with his super senses he can't understand it. Why? Because something's blocking his mind. Something so distracting that even his enhanced senses can't get through and put it aside.

_Ding!_

He stepped inside the elevator._ Amy Cahill. Amy Cahill. _Her name kept on repeating itself in his mind. Like he was reciting a mantra. He managed to set it aside when he was still in the lab with his Mum but the moment he stepped out of the room, it went rushing back.

Who was this Amy Cahill? He knows that he had admired her once but why? How? What does she have? He doesn't understand. The moment Isabel mentioned her name there was a slight tug at his heart. He couldn't understand what he was feeling so he immediately shut the conversation off. He thought it would go away but he was wrong.

He stepped back into the elevator, holding two mugs in his hands. One for Isabel and one for him. He took a sip from the steaming cup of tea. He felt the hot liquid go down his throat slowly, settling at the pit of his stomach. He puffed out a sigh.

People back in London use to say. "Nothing a nice cup of tea can solve!". But with every passing second, he's starting to feel doubt.

* * *

Amy felt nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The shock from a while ago was gone now. Now she felt nothing. Heard nothing. Spoke nothing. Just silence. She's tired. So tired.

She doesn't even know what time is it but she's sure it's somewhere about early in the morning. She knows she needs to sleep but she doesn't want to. Plus, she doesn't think she can actually sleep judging from her state right now.

She just sat there staring at the white walls of her cell. Now she knows the truth and she feels... empty, for some reason. There's nothing she can do but wait and hope. Heck, even hoping seemed nothing to her! She's not hopeless. She's not giving up. She's just having a peace of silence. Cooling off, if you must say.

An hour. Two hours. Five hours. A day. She doesn't know how long she's been like this but she doesn't really care. At the back of her head, a voice tells her she might go crazy in here. She doesn't care. There's nothing inside her. There's nothing she can do.

Suddenly, she heard a noise. She doesn't look but she knows someone is coming because the room suddenly lit up. She just continued staring at the white wall in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw leather shoes that obviously belongs to a male.

She knows he's sitting in front of her. She can see him but she's not looking at him. She knows he's there but she's doesn't mind.

"Amy Cahill..."

* * *

**Thank you guys for the reviews! And everything. If you were able to find some more mistakes, please inform me so that I can correct it. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for the long wait. My FanFiction account had a problem. It won't show me my documents so I can't really post a new chap. So I had to wait. It was until today that it was fixed so here it is. :)**

* * *

Ian found himself sitting across her.

Isabel's voice echoed in his mind._ Emotions are dangerous. How do- _He pushed that thought away. Cliché. Of course, he knows that. He doesn't need to be reminded every single time. He knew that he would be sitting in front of her like this. He knew that he would succumb to his curiosity.

Amy Cahill.

It was after a few seconds did he realize he said that out loud. She didn't move or react. His brows furrowed. With careful eyes, he scanned her appearance. Reddish-brown hair. Green eyes. Common combination but beautiful. Of course, no sleep. Didn't eat. And a list of other obvious things appeared in his mind simultaneously.

He stared back at her. She was not very beautiful but she was also not ugly. Simple, if you must say. Smart and witty, according to his memories, though not as smart as him, of course. He smirked at that thought. Not in any of the four branches so she must be a Madrigal. Used to be a shy girl and stutters a lot.

He continued to read her as time passed by. They looked weird just sitting there, staring. He was staring at her as his mind did its job. She was staring past his shoulder, staring at nothing in particular.

Minutes passed, Ian was done with reading her. He managed to track down every memory and everything that happened. He frowned. She was still staring. Still no reaction. According to his observations, he should get a response from her but he didn't and it didn't look like he will. She must still be in shock from the information that his Mum gave away, considering the happiness his Mum showed a while ago.

He looked at his watch. He needed to go. He still needs to do a lot of things. He stood up; the sound of the chair moving along the floor broke the silence. Silence fell once more. He took one last look at her then went out of her cell.

* * *

He went to visit her again. This time he wants to get something out of her. He wants to meet her. Formally. Well, he did meet her but he wants to talk to her. He wants to hear her voice. He wants answers coming straight from her.

He entered the cell, expecting to find her back to normal. Unfortunately, she was still sitting there staring at nothing. He resumed his seat across the table. He placed the paper cup on the her side of the table. Still no reaction, just like before. Though, this time he needs to try.

"You're thirsty." he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

She didn't answer.

He tried again. "You're not sleeping."

No answer.

"You need to rest, you know." He tried to extract all the emotions in his voice. She might think of it as something else but it turned out unnecessary. She wasn't paying much attention to him anyway.

He leaned forwards and placed his hands under his chin. Something started to tug at his heart. He was afraid of something. Judging from her state, it's very possible. If that did happen, it would be a big problem. It's not that he was worried about her. It's just that it would be a pity to see her go away like that. To know the girl who made his puny heart race back then.

He continued to look at her. Thinking of everything. Minutes or maybe an hour has passed, something told Ian he needed to go. He shook his head and stood up once again, leaving the hot cup of tea on the table. He placed his hands in his pockets and he walked out of her cell. Before the door closed, he heard something. He felt his mind panic for a fraction of a second then he quickly shut it down. He heard laughter. Not happy laughter. Hysterical laughter.

* * *

He came back after a day or two. He immediately noticed a change in her position. Her chair was now farther from the table but she remained on her seat. Yes, it's such a simple thing but it's big for her.

He went to his usual place, across the table. She had this creepy smile on her face. It's starting. And he needs to do something before she really goes insane. The staring resumed but Ian's patience was growing thinner.

He waited for a reaction from her. He waited for a few minutes until he really had it. He immediately stood and reached out to touch her shoulder. Only his fingertips were able to touch her when she suddenly moved for the first time. She scrambled back, away from him. The chair fell down when she stood up and sat on the corner, curling up in a ball.

Of course. One of the expected reaction. He slowly walked towards her, heels clicking softly on the floor. With each step, he received a soft whimper. He stopped in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her knees, hugging them tight. Her hair was messy. Her face was buried in her arms but he knew tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"No. No. No." she said in a soft voice. Full of fear as if he was going to hurt her. She almost choked a few times.

He suddenly felt his heart grew heavy. A undescribable feeling gripping his heart in his chest. He frowned. He never felt this way. Not in this body. Could it be.. He looked at her weeping form. The feeling grew consuming his mind. He knelt in front of her. His Mum's voice came back in his head.

_Emotions are dangerous. How do you know you're losing? When you feel something._

And he was losing. He was losing from the very beginning, the moment he stepped into her cell. It wasn't her fault. It was his. But if he was to lose, might as well make it worth it. His hands found her shoulders. He felt her body tensed as he touched her.

Slowly, he pulled her into a tight hug. He felt his walls start to waver. He hugged her tighter. The scent of her hair intoxicated his mind. The feel of her skin against his hands. He sighed into her hair as she shook under him. They stayed like that for minutes. Ian lost count when suddenly he felt her move, shifting her body. He felt her arms snake around his waist, returning his hug. He was surprised by the sudden action.

He wanted to see her. The real her. The Amy Cahill he longed to meet. But she doesn't let go. She hugs him tight and buries her face at the crook of his neck. His walls crashed down. He smiled a bit and hugged her tight. His heart was racing. He was amazed that hug could mean something more. He never thought that such a simple action can be so full and heart-warming. He never thought that feeling would be this great. He missed this.

He knew his shirt was going to be wet. He knew his Mum would get mad. He knew this was going to change him. But he doesn't care. He wanted this. He chose to go this way and nothing will ever change that because of her. They stayed like that, hugging each other, until she calmed down. Until her eyes were swollen. She slowly pulled away with her head down, hair covering his face. He suddenly felt irritated that he can't see her. The room fell silent.

Slowly, Ian tucked her hair behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and tilted her head so that he can see her. She was beautiful. Swollen green eyes. Bags under eyes. Messy hair. Pale skin. He's got to admit she was in a mess but altogether she was still beautiful. After all this time , he finally heard her voice.

"Sorry." she said.

It made him smile. "It's alright. Come on, then." he said while he stood up and picked up and chair.

She slowly stood up and sat down. He then sat on the table. He watched as she picked the cup of tea he left a few days ago. He wanted to stop her but he knew she was very thirsty so he didn't.

Amy quickly drank the tea. She's never tasted cold tea that was as good as this. It was cold but it's alright. Right now all she needs is liquid that will quench her thirst. She felt his eyes on her. She quickly finished the cup of tea and placed it on the table. Her eyes were very swollen and tired. She suddenly felt her whole body ached. She groaned.

At the same time, he spoke. "I'm sorry. I need to go. I'm going to ask someone to send you some food. Go and take a rest."

She just nodded without looking at him. "Thank you." she muttered. He sighed. Suddenly he found himself leaning towards her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. With this, he stood and went out of her cell.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Amy cursed under her breath. How long was she gone? What did she do? All she remembers is Isabel's speech and the hug. There was a big gap in between that she can't seem to remember. Her heart beat fast in her chest. What stupid thing did she do that made Ian hug her? Considering it was not the Ian Kabra she knew.

Not long after he left, food came. She quickly finished her food. After eating, she was back to staring at nothing again. There was not much to do in cell with just a table and chair. Suddenly, she felt her body started to grow heavy. Her head throbbed in pain. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples, fighting back the tears. It felt like something was drilling inside her head. Smashing. Breaking. She fell off her chair and landed on her back. It was painful but it was not comparable to the pain she was feeling in her head.

She screamed as the pain suddenly increased like a bubble popped. She sensed that the door opened. She felt someone grip her arms on both sides. She tried to look up and she saw him. Ian. _No. He tricked me again. No... _Her vision blurred while her eyelids grew heavy. Darkness. Her sense of touch started to fade and the last one was always her hearing. Ian whispered something. She doesn't understand then she plunged into darkness.

* * *

She was leaning against the wall around the corner. They were heading the other way, of course. She was not that stupid. She sensed the door opened. She doesn't need to peek. She can sense them.

She knew he was alone. Isabel told him to ask the guards to get the girl, not him, but then again Ian was always hard-headed. Isabel asked her to look after him. She always thought it was unnecessary but she realized it was very much needed. He was always the one to be affected by his heart. Especially, when it comes to the girl. Seriously, what does he even see in her?

_"I need you to look after him. I can't afford to lose him again. His strength is needed but he's a very naughty boy."_ Isabel had said.

She heard his footsteps faded. She smiled. "Naughty boy. A naughty boy, indeed."

* * *

**It's okay for you to hate me for the long update but please don't hate the story. Please review! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's a bit action stuff for you, guys! I'm not really sure how this will go but I hope it's fine. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Gong!_

Dan immediately woke up. His vision was still blurry as his ears rang because of the loud sound. He rolled on his back and felt bumpy ground under him. He immediately sat up, knowing he was not in their cell anymore. His vision, still blurry, told him that he was somewhere dark. When his vision returned, he frowned. He was in a dark corridor lit only by torches. Cobwebs and molds hanging on its walls. It looked familiar. Very familiar.

"Ham?" he shouted.

Only his echo answered him. He tried again but no one answered. Without thinking, he started to walk along the corridor. He didn't know where it was heading but he hopes it will be something good. As he was walking, questions filled his mind.

How come he was here? Where was Hamilton? _Somewhere? I need to find him._

Were they finally letting them go? _Well, looks a bit like it._

Why? _How should I know?_

"Hello, boys and girls. Girl, sorry." A voice suddenly said.

It sent shivers down Dan's spine. He knew who that voice belonged to. Isabel Kabra. Who wouldn't remember someone who had killed their parents? Who tried countless times to kill them too?

"Welcome to our Training Grounds. Here we run our..." A pause. "Tests."

Dan shivered as he visioned Isabel's smirk.

"You've got 24 hours to complete the course. Fail here then you still live but there are consequences, of course, or you simply die like a couple of people who also took this test. Though I doubt that would happen to you since you won the clue hunt." Dan took notice of the sarcasm in her voice. He rolled his eyes. "Go through here then you live and a surprise at the end. Or if you're really lucky, then you can find the way to the exit and be a free again. So good luck. Ta!" she said in a sing-song voice.

Dan crinkled his nose. He's alone. That would be a challenge but he can do it. He puffed out a breath. Yes, he can do it. Even without Hamilton or Amy, who has been missing for almost a week now or what seemed like a week. But hearing what Isabel said _"Hello, boys and girls. Girl, sorry." , _he felt better. At least he knew that Amy was still alive.

_Hiss! Hiss!_

He quickly turned around and saw snakes coming his way. Now he remembers why this place looked familiar. They went through here when they were infiltrating the Vesper's base. He gave himself a face palm for being so stupid.

_Hiss! Hiss!_

There was no time for thinking. He ran.

* * *

When Hamilton regained his senses, he realized he wasn't where he thought he would be. He immediately stood up, knuckles in front of his face. He looked around, well aware that he wasn't in the white-walled room anymore. Though he was still in a white-walled place, this time it wasn't just a room. It's a corridor, a long one. He realized they were once here. When they sneaked in and got washed away by the water, they passed through here.

Suddenly the speakers blared with the voice of a woman. It sounded familiar. He continued to listen. When he heard the word 'clue hunt', he already knew who it was. Of course! It had to be the Kabras! Isabel Kabra was Vesper Two. Then that means Ian is also one of them. That's why he wasn't with them in the cell. He wanted to hit himself for not knowing sooner.

He clenched his fists. He punched the wall. He felt the pain from his knuckles shot up his arm. He should have noticed that connection back then. Suddenly he felt the ground shook. Footsteps. Like something big is coming.

_Boom! Boom!_

He saw a robot round up the corner. He's got to admit the robot was pretty awesome. It's white just like the walls and stood a few inches taller than him. The robot reminds Hamilton of Optimus Prime with a white paint job and a big V across its chest. Its mechanical hands were carrying a large axe and it's coming his way. Hamilton knew he could not stand up to that. Without wasting a second, he ran the other way.

* * *

Amy made her way through the forest. It was unbelievably quiet except for the crunching of leaves under her feet.

She doesn't know how she woke up here but she wasted no time in exploring. She heard a loud gong sound then she already knew she was still inside the Vesper base but looking around made her think twice, maybe she was just hallucinating. Then again, she heard Isabel's voice and that pretty much answered her question.

But everything seemed so real. The trees were real. The grass and the plants were too. The sun was shining brightly in the sky that Amy assumed must be fake but it still looked so real. It can easily be mistaken for a real forest but if you look closely, you'll see. No birds chirping. There's no movement at all. No wind and no clouds. Then you can tell it's pretty much fake.

She continued to explore carefully, making as less noise as possible. Just in case she was not alone but she doubts if she really is alone. After a few minutes, all she saw was trees and grass. Still no signs of life except for the plants , of course. While she was walking, she suddenly heard a soft rustle. It seemed a bit impossible to hear but she heard it loud and clear. She stopped, closed her eyes and listened.

_Rustle!_

It was a bit far but it's coming.

_Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!_

She opened her eyes. She didn't wait to see what it was. She just ran, breaking through loose branches and jumping over fallen logs. She ran with incredible agility she never felt before. It seemed like she was doing this her whole life. She saw as the trees thinned. The ground started to become muddy. She didn't know where she was heading but she just ran. hoping it would be somewhere safe.

_Rustle! Rustle! Rustle!_

It's becoming hard to run because the ground became muddier and muddier. She knew a river or lake was up ahead. She hopes that whatever's coming for her is afraid of the water. She heard the sound of raging water. _It's a river, then. _she thought.

She shot out of the forest and was faced with a waterfall. It was very high that it looked very real. Crystal clear water flowed down to the river. She can see the bottom of the river. It was not that deep. She stood on the edge of the riverbed. No signs of fish. She tried to look harder since the ripples were making it hard to see. She grabbed a pebble from the ground and threw it in the water. She watched as it sank. After a few seconds, something shot through the water towards the direction where the pebble sank. She swore she saw it. _Not that safe._

The rustle grew louder. Amy stood up and took a defensive stance. Suddenly the rustling stopped. Amy clenched her fist. She knew it was near. The first instinct of an animal is ambush. But where? She pictured herself turning around, trying to figure out where the creature was. Instead, she was focused on one direction like she was certain it's coming from there.

And it did.

A tiger jumped out and pounced on her but she was able to dodge the attack. Her mind told her to run but her body told her to fight. She knew she can't take a tiger down but she felt like she can. The tiger circled around her while she walked with it, waiting for its attack._ It's now or never. _The tiger lunged at her. She easily sidestepped and sent a kick towards the tiger's torso. The tiger got pushed a few meters away from the force of her kick. Surprised, the tiger shook its head then pounced on her once again. Without thinking, she went straight towards it. Just when the tiger was about to jump, Amy hit the tiger on his head with her knee. Dazed, the tiger fell on the ground. Breathing hard, Amy stood in triumph.

She watched as the tiger's breathing as well as hers slowed down. Then she realized she was able to beat that tiger. She looked at her hands. They seemed normal but it felt different. She felt stronger.

* * *

**Please review! I wanna thank you, guys, for reviewing and reading this story of mine. Again, if there are any mistakes please inform me. :D**


End file.
